Sortilegio
by LunaSolTierra
Summary: Mercedes: "How could I pretend to be the wife of a man I've never met? A man I met days after the wedding?" Sam: "How could I possibly forget what is supposed to be the most important person in my life?" How could a marriage base on lies and distrust survive? I can't trust him. I can't trust her. SAMCEDES.
1. Chapter 1

**Sortilegio**

**Hello everyone, this is my second Glee fic and I'm a little nervous as this is my first multi-chapter fic. Sortilegio is based on a telenovela I watched a few years ago. It was recently broadcast again which gave me the idea for this fanfic. I also want to thank my beta jellybean from Glee forum, you're amazing. ****Sortilegio belongs to the Televisa Network and Glee belongs to fox and RIB.**  


Dwight Evans is a successful businessman in the architectural business and married to an infertile woman Mary Evans. Carole Hudson an art curator and author married to Christopher Hudson, best friend of Dwight Evans. Dwight and Carole fall in love without intending to. They have an affair, which results on her getting pregnant.

Learning of her pregnancy, Dwight wants to get a divorce and marry Carole, but Christopher finds out and carries Carole away to Europe before the babies are born, leaving no trace of their whereabouts. Twins are born, Finn and Rachel, but Dwight doesn't know them. Meanwhile, Christopher accepts the children happily and raises them lovingly.

Dwight's wife Mary undergoes fertility treatments and dies giving birth to a beautiful son, Sam. Three years later when the twins are six years old, Christopher dies, but before he dies he encourages Carole to look for Dwight and marry him if he is single.

Carole decides to move back to the States and months later she and Dwight accidently run into each other, now both widowed and free to be together they decide to unite their lives for the sake of Finn, Rachel, and Sam.

New York 23 years ago

"Finn, Rachel I have some great news." said Carole as she knelt to be at eye level with them. "Dwight and I are getting married," Carole said with a big smile. "NO!" yelled Finn "I don't want you to marry that man."

"I understand sweetie. You don't want anybody to replace your dad, and no one ever will. But it's been three years and Dwight is a good man and he will love you very much," Carole explained to her stubborn son.

"Well, I don't like him," said Finn as he went under the dinner table.  
"Finn…"

"Mommy, am I going to have a nice bedroom, toys and pretty clothes?" asked Rachel.

"Yes sweetie, anything you want," Carol answered as she kissed her daughter. She pulled a giggling Finn out from under the table by his leg. "Finn, it's going be a big change for all of us, but I promise you everything is going be great!"

_Dwight and Carol's wedding_  
Their children 6 year old Finn and Rachel and 3 year old Sam were on the first row watching their parents celebrate their union.

"Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another. Dwight Evans and Carole Hudson have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other. Please sign the certificate," said the minister. Carole, Dwight and the witnesses signed the certificate.

The minister then said, "By the authority vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. "You may now kiss."  
The guess applauded in celebration of this union.

Emma, give me Sam," Dwight asked his baby's nanny. He hugged his son with a smile on his face and then passed his son to Carole. "Finn, Rachel please come here." Both Finn and Rachel went to his open arms and Dwight proudly introduced his new family. "From now on, the three of you are siblings. Ladies and gentlemen I present to you my children." The guests stood up and applauded the new Evans family. Little Sammy was smiling and clapping as well.

_New York 18 years ago_  
There were a group of kids playing soccer at the park. In the two teams were Finn and Sam. As they ran after the ball Finn purposely put his leg out so Sam would trip. Finn smiled as Sam fell and ended up with a bloody nose. Finn kept going with the game as if nothing happened. On the way home, Sam was still cleaning blood from his nose. Finn threw the soccer ball at Sam's back and said, "Come on! Stop crying already!"  
Carole was reading a book when they arrived home. She looked up and saw Sam. "My god what happened?

"Nothing, I fell," lied Sam.

"Burt, Emma!" Carole called. "Come on Sam," she demanded as she grabbed his hand.

"Mom leave him be. He just wanted to play when he doesn't even know how to play."

"I do know, but you made me trip"

"'Cause you got in the way"

"You're a dummy and a jerk"

"Stop it you two," warned Carole

"What happened?" asked Emma.

"They were playing Emma, come on Sam let's take care that" Finn looked at Sam with hatred as his mom left with Sam.

_Later that afternoon in Finn's room_.  
"The problem with Sam is that he wants to be in everything," Finn yelled when his mom came to ask him what happened.

"You made him trip!"

"That's not true, and besides if he wants to play soccer he has to suffer to the consequences"

"He's your little brother, and your job is to protect him"

"First of all, he is NOT my brother and he has to stop wanting to play with my friends!" yelled Finn

"Finn, this is not the first time incidents such as these have happened. One day you push him and the next you hit him with the ball. You're always attacking him. What is going on?" demanded Carole.

"It's because I don't like him. And you know why; you always listen to him and not me."

"That's not true sweetheart. I treat him the same as you and your sister"

"But _we_ are your children, and he's not mom"

"Sam is a good kid and is trying to be your friend."

"Well I already told you, I don't like him," said Finn as he walked away. "I got to change; I'm going out with my friends."

Carole sighed and left the room. She walked to Sam's room and noticed him on the floor reading his comic books. She approached him smiling and gently checked his nose.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked while ruffling his blond shaggy hair.

"A little. Why doesn't Finn like me mom?"

"It's not that he doesn't like you, it's that he's feels grown and you're still a little kid."

"He's always pushing me, making fun of me, and hitting me in the head"

Carole smiles "Even though you're younger you have a good heart, Finn is a bit rebellious. You'll see that as you both get older you'll get closer like true brothers. You know that I love you very much." Carole kissed his nose and Sam smiled.

_10 years ago Cornell University_

"Do you understand now why I put the company under Sam's name?" asked Dwight. He was hobbling on crutches due to a recent mishap.

"No dear I don't. Finn is your eldest son, your firstborn," replied Carol.

"We have heard the rumors about Finn being a bad student and irresponsible…"

"I don't believe that. Even if it's true, I think he deserves another chance." Carole felt she needed to defend her son.

"I hope you're right dear. That's why I set up this meeting. We need to know the truth."

Carole tried to reason with her husband. "Look, maybe Finn is a little rebellious, but I have talked with him and he told me that everything is great. He said that he has met all of his requirements and is passing all his classes. He has the burden of proof.

Dwight kissed Carole. "I really hope you're right. If it turns out to be true, then I will just go back to the lawyers and change the will."

Finn stopped a counselor he saw talking to his parents. "Dr. Albright, I just saw my parents. Do you know where they're going?"

"They went to the deans office." Finn's face fell.

_Dean's office_  
"Expelled? Since when?" asks a shocked Carole

"He was expelled three months ago, Mrs. Evans. He didn't meet the requirements on any of his classes and refused to follow the rules of the university. He was very disrespectful to the professors, and even now he still comes and goes, disturbing his former classmates and especially his brother Sam."

_Outside the university: _  
Dwight and Carole are arguing about their children.

Dwight was furious. He told Carole, "I already told you I won't leave Finn with nothing. I won't even do that to Rachel, as frivolous as she is, even though they both deserve it."

"I only ask that you to think about it"

"I already thought about it, if I leave the company to Finn, in a few years there will be nothing left. We just proved how irresponsible he is, and this is not a game. This is about his inheritance and yours too!"

"Please Dwight, give him another chance, Finn can change. You have to realize that Finn is our son but Sam is not!" scream Carole, desperately trying to get through Dwight.

"How dare you?" he yelled. "Sam may not be your son, but he is mine." Carole realized she crossed a line and quickly apologizes.

"Calm down, you have to realize that Finn wouldn't be able to handle that type of responsibility."

"What happens is that you don't love him because Christopher educated him. Maybe that's why you don't think he can be like you. But you cannot do this to him; it will only make him more rebellious. He will never forgive that you have always preferred Sam."

"You know better than anyone that I have never made any distinction between my children until _this_ moment. It hurts me to do this, but we have to accept the limitations of each one."

"He behaves like this because he thinks you reject him!"

"What rejection? Don't you dare accuse me without cause." Meanwhile, Finn is hiding behind wall and watches his parents arguing from afar.

"We are both to be blame. It's not fair for Finn to pay for our mistakes and don't ask me to support your decision cause I don't agree. I don't want to discuss this anymore. You know my how I feel about this and I don't support your decision," Carole announced as she walked away.

"Wait, wait… Carole…" Dwight tried to follow her, but his crutches got stuck in a pothole and unfortunately he was hit and run over by a passing. Carole turned around to see Dwight lying on the ground.

"DWIGHT!" Carole ran to the unconscious Dwight lying on the ground. Carole screamed, "SOMEONE CALL 911!" Finn emerged from his hiding spot and called for an ambulance.

_A FEW DAYS LATER Finn's room._  
Finn is pissed off, throwing darts at a dart board.

"Can I come in?" asked Sam

"Hey, did you come to gloat your triumph? Do you think it's fair?" Finn asked angrily as he missed another shot. "He always said that Rachel and I were like his own children and he left us with nothing. I guess he only said that so my mother would fuck him."

"I know you're upset, so I'll let that go. But it's not true that Dad left you with nothing. He left you the houses in Tahiti and Miami and Rachel the one in Turks in Caicos and Cabo."

"He left you the company," Finn replied bitterly.  
"Yes and I'm also supposed to give you and Rachel a monthly allowance so you can keep living the lifestyle you're accustomed to. Besides you can work with me," Sam offered

"Yeah, as a lowly employee."

"Of course not, Finn. If you want to keep living here and rent your houses out you're within your rights to do so. And to make it clear, my father was not a wretched man. He was a good and fair man." Sam left the room.

_Sam entered in the living room where Carole and Rachel were waiting._  
"What happened, what did he say? Carole asked

"I tried explaining things to him, but he's very angry. I understand where he is coming from. My father shouldn't have done that," Sam replied wearily.

"If things hadn't happened the way they did, your father would had have more time to change his mind," Carole surmised.

"Yeah, I agree," sighed Sam.

"Now that you own everything, what's going to happen?" asked Rachel.

"Nothing, nothing will change. Everything will still be the same. Come on, you know that I love you right?" Sam hugged Rachel.

_Present Day_  
Tina entered the boutique where her big sister worked. She saw a scarf and decided to try it on and look for her big sister. Mercedes appeared and smiled at her. "Hey sis! What are you doing?"

"I have to do inventory since I will be out for the next couple of weeks," Mercedes replied. "Please put that back. I may be an assistant manager but I still got to pay." "Don't worry, I'll do it later."

"Wait a minute, shouldn't you be in class?" demanded Mercedes

"No, my class was cancelled today," answered Tina. She knew the question was coming and decided to change the subject. "So did you get the dress?"

"Yes, I left it at home, it's not fancy or expensive, but it's beautiful," she said as she thought about her dress with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm so envious!" Tina gushed "I can't believe you're going to marry that gorgeous man that wants to take you away from here."

"Well that's what he wants, but I already told him that my plan is to go back to school and try to finish my degree and continue working after the honeymoon so I can contribute to our household and help support you and dad until you graduate and get a job. I hope that comes sooner than later."

"Noooo!" Tina moaned.

"He may have money and a good job, but he is not a millionaire".

"Well, at least he has more money than us, and he's hot" said Tina. They laughed. Tina got serious. "Is his family coming to the wedding?"

"I don't think so. His mom and his sister live in Europe," Mercedes replied as she walked to another part of the boutique, with Tina close on her heels.

"Why aren't they coming?"

"I don't know. He hasn't brought it up. It must be for a good reason. He has always had his reservations when it comes to his family." They kept on walking around the boutique.

"You're going to buy me a new dress for the wedding, right?" asked Tina with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Tina this is the civil wedding. Besides, what's wrong with that green dress I bought you? It's divine."

"Yeah, but I want a new dress for the wedding".She put her arm around Tina's shoulder as they walked through the boutique "Well, let me see what I can do."

"Please," said Tina. "I can't believe that in less than a week you're going to be Mrs. Evans." Tina was so happy for her sister. "Mrs. Samuel Alexander Evans…sounds fancy."

"Maybe, but Sam is a simple man."

"Yeah, but you like him."

"I more than like him-I love him." Mercedes was so happy she could burst.

"Look these look like you two." Tina took a miniature bride and groom and started moving them in the air as if they were at their wedding, while humming the wedding march. They both laughed as they continued walking.

_Sal's bar_

"I don't like lying to my daughter. You saw her reaction when she found about the merchandise we had in storage," said Peter. He was feeling guilty and depressed.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talked to you about. Cliff wants to do business with us again," said his friend Sandy.

"Again with the bootleg merchandise?" "Yeah so?"

"You know it's illegal!"

"But it's worth it. I got him to pay us double this time."

"Not even all that money would be enough to bail us out if we get caught by the authorities. Not only will we lose the merchandise, but we will end up indebted to Cliff, and he's not someone you want to be indebted to, " said a worried Peter.

_Cut to the outside later that day._  
Tina and Mercedes were a watching band playing in the street.

"Are you guys going to live here in Lima?" asked Tina.

"For now, yes. He told me he's up for a promotion really soon. He works so hard, I'm so happy for him."

"I would be too, if I was marrying such a handsome man. The only thing left for him to be perfect is money."

"Money isn't everything Tina. He is perfect for me," Mercedes gushed about her fiancé.

_Cut to the bar._  
"I know that the money would be good…"

"Of course it would be good; you can even buy a wedding gift for your daughter," said Sandy

"That's the problem. My daughters don't like me getting involved in dirty business. I don't want to give them problems. Especially not now, that my eldest is getting married to a decent man. If I get caught, it would bring shame to my daughter."

"Come on my friend, this is a great opportunity"  
"No, let's not get involved in this"

"I'm sorry my friend, but I'm going to do it. Come on join me it will be worth it. Let's put the merchandise in storage.

_Cut to the Jones Residence._  
Mercedes and Tina are arriving home. "What I told you about the job is very serious Tina," warned Mercedes as she entered the house.

"I know, but dad could get a job too," answered Tina as she followed.

"First of all it's really hard for an older man to find a job, and even more with leg problems." Mercedes tried to explain to her younger sister.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah the only problem I see is alcohol. Speaking of alcohol, why doesn't Sam want a party?"

"There will be a party, but it will be after we have a church wedding. I already told you that."

"I just thought we should invite some friends, that's all"

"He doesn't want to; he just wants our family…" Mercedes replied. Her cell phone rang and she smiled when she saw the caller ID. It was Sam

"Hi, Sam!" Mercedes sat on the couch excited to finally talk to her fiancé.

Tina watched her sister as she talked to Sam. "I miss you too. When are you coming back?" Mercedes hadn't seen her fiancé in a week because he was traveling for work. "Make sure you get to the airport and catch your flight. I want you to arrive on time for the wedding," Mercedes joked.

_Evans Residence__: _  
As Sam got off the phone, he looked up to see Finn leave. "Martinez told me you authorized construction to start in Wisconsin?

"Yeah," answered Finn

"Even after you found out about the sand mines in the terrain?" Sam asked sternly.

"Who told you that?"

"Noah, he knows what his doing, that's his job," said Sam

"Puckerman is a loser that comes to you with any stupid excuse to make himself feel more important and justify his position," Finn said contemptuously.

"You know very well that Noah is an excellent topographer, and to construct in that terrain…

"Is cheap," interrupted Finn. Sam looked shocked and angry.

"I never ignore you tendency to be dishonest, but I never thought you'd be an imbecile too."

"I won't permit you to talk to me like that…" said Finn

Sam got in his face "The one that won't permit you to participate in my business it's me if you do something like this again," Sam threatened. "Tell Martinez to cancel the project," warned Sam as he walked away.

"Arguing with Sam again, Finn?" Carole inquired as she came down the stairs. "Why were you arguing this time?

"Because he insists on putting me down'"

"Son, you got to admit you let your temper get the best of you."

"And what, he's a saint?"

After a moment pacing he looked back at his mother. "Why did that fucking man gave him everything? You were his wife, yet he left us with nothing?

"Why are you complaining? After Sam, you're the most important in the company"

"Important? Whatever!" bellowed Finn. "I'm just a peon, a lowly employee. But that's got to end, and it will end," Finn said, his voice full of hatred.

"Finn… Son… Maybe if you tried to be amicable… Finn" Finn left without give her a second glance.

_Jones Residence_  
Peter was trying to be quiet as he entered the house. He did not want to wake his daughters. Mercedes was still awake.

"Did you eat diner dad?" asked Mercedes.

"Yeah, I ate with my friend and I even brought you guys some food."

"Thanks dad."

"I got something for you." He gave her a silver Christian purple charm bracelet. "I'm going to miss you so much, now that you're getting married.

"Dad it's beautiful. Thank you!" She hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"I know that Sam is a good man and will take care of you, but I just wanted to give you something for your wedding."

"I love it dad, thank you."

_Evans Residence_ _Finn's Room_

Finn hears a knock on the door. He nervously asked, "Who is it?"

It's me sir, Tim." Finn lets Tim in to the room. Tim glances over and sees the pile of paper with writing on it. "Practicing sir?"

"Yeah."

"So it's decided, we'll go ahead with your plan sir?

"Yeah, I want you to book the flight. Sam has to travel to West Virginia, and on the road he'll have an unfortunate accident. He will die and I will be left with everything?" " asked Finn with an evil look on his face. He couldn't wait till Sam was dead and out of their lives.

"And what about the girl, are you sure she will she agree?"

"Of course she will. I got her eating out of the palm of my hand" Finn said deviously.

_Next Morning __Evans Residence_  
Carole had just arrived at the table for breakfast. Both Sam and Finn stand and wait for Carole to take her seat.

"Quinn called," said Carole

"Why?" asks Sam

"She wants to come for lunch tomorrow."

"Well she can come and if she wants to, but I won't be able to attend lunch. I've got a very busy weekend." replied Sam.

"When do you leave for West Virginia?" asked Finn

"I don't know, maybe next week."

"What are you going to do in West Virginia?" asked Carole

"To see a terrain my father bought a long time ago, I've been informed that a hotel and spa could be built there," Sam answered his stepmom.

"I'm thinking of going on vacation starting tomorrow," Finn announced.

"Ooh vacation! Where are you going?" asked his mom.

"I don't know, maybe Tahiti."

"Do you have any pending work at the office?" asked Sam

Finn got defensive. "Of course I don't, and even if I did, I'm sure your brilliant brain will solve everything." He stormed out of the dining room.

Sam and Carole sighed. Both are tired of his attitude. Carole looks at Sam.

"Please be patient with him," Carole begged Sam.

"Don't you think I'm being patient enough?"

"He's jealous. He feels humiliated because everything he has he owes it to you."

"I agree, but what can I do mother? I wasn't going to reject my father's inheritance, just to please him."

"He had his hopes up. Deep down he is a good guy." Carole again felt she needed to defend her son.

"Yeah, very deep down," Sam replied sarcastically as he stood. "You know I've tried to be his friend. It is impossible. Ever since you married my father and moved here, he has always hated me. He has never tried to get along with me and you know the only reason I tolerate him is because of you," Sam said holding her hand. "I'm sorry mother, but I have to get to the office." Sam kissed her on the forehead.

"Are you coming for lunch?" asked Carole.

"No, I got a lot of work this week, I'll see you tonight," he replied.

"God bless you, son."

"God bless you too mother, I love you." Sam walked out of the mansion. His car is already outside waiting for him.

Finn and his employee Tim are having a secret meeting in the garden away from the house.

"Did you take care of everything?"

"Yes sir."

"Sam has to go to West Virginia next week, pay attention to the day and time," ordered Finn.

"Yes sir."

Finn leaves and goes to his room to prepare his luggage. There's a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Finn

"It's me son." Carole's said.

"Come in mother." Finn sounded annoyed.

Carole walks in and sees her son packing.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sudden trip?"

"I'm a grown man; I don't have to inform you my decisions," said Finn as he continued to pack his clothes.

"I know you don't, but you usually tell me everything."

"Besides, I want to get out of here so I don't have to see the face of that presumptuous authoritarian asshole."

"If you're referring to Sam, he has never been presumptuous or authoritarian and he's not an asshole. He has always tried to befriend you and you have always rejected him. It's understandable that he's fed up!"

"Well excuse me, I'm fed up too," Finn rudely replied to his mother. "Maybe things would be different if you hadn't contributed to the old man's death.

"How dare you? You know it was an accident." Carole is upset at her son's cruel words.

"Are you sure mother?" taunted Finn. "Maybe you left him behind on purpose?"

"We were arguing. I was mad but…"

"Whatever… if you hadn't left him behind, maybe he wouldn't have died, or at least not so soon and you would have had time to convince him to change the will. So it's _your_ fault. I'll see you later, mother? Finn left without a hint of remorse for his words.

Carole was crying over her son's cruel words. She had felt guilty for walking away that awful day. Her husband died, and it hurt her that her son could be so cruel. She sighed and sat in a nearby chair. "He's right, it was my fault. I shouldn't have walked away. Please forgive me, my love. Forgive me. Without you, this family is a disaster."

_Lima, Ohio._  
Mercedes and Tina are watching a play.

"So nothing has happen, even when you stayed over in his apartment?" Tina asked.

"No, nothing has happened."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because what? I thought you liked him."

"I do like him. It's impossible to talk about these things with you. You and I think differently."

"But hasn't he tried to…"

"Of course he has, but I told him I that I wanted to wait until I was married. Now that we are getting married, there is no better time than our wedding night to give my most precious gift to my husband."

"You have no idea what you're missing!"

"I'm not missing anything. We are getting married and then it will happen. I want my first time to be special, with someone I love."

_Days Later: Jones Residence __Sam and Mercedes wedding day _

It was a beautiful sunny day, perfect for a backyard wedding. Peter had a look of pride as he saw his eldest getting married. Tina was so happy for her sister and wished her all the happiness in the world. Sam's witnesses were also there. Mercedes looked radiant in her white dress and her huge smile was contagious. After Sam and Mercedes signed the marriage certificate, the judge announces that they were now husband and wife and told him to kiss the bride. The witnessed cheered them on.

Sam grabs Mercedes face and looked into her eyes. "I love you Mercedes, whatever happens, don't ever forget that."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Because I love you and I'm very happy." Mercedes chuckled and embraced her husband.

"Congratulations to the bride and groom," says Tina.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second Glee fic and I'm a little nervous as this is my first multi-chapter fic. Sortilegio is based on a telenovela I watched a few years ago. It was recently broadcast again which gave me the idea for this fanfic. I also want to thank my beta jellybean from Glee forum, you're amazing. ****Sortilegio belongs to the Televisa Network and Glee belongs to fox and RIB. I also want to thank everyone that has reviewed, followed and favorite this story and some of my others fics. It means a lot that you guys take the time to read my fic and let me know if you like it and what you think.  
**

Chapter 2

Later after going to dinner with her family, Mercedes says good bye to her family:

"But you'll be back tomorrow, right?" asked Tina.

"Yes sis, I will be back for my things before we leave for our honeymoon. Sam and I are going to spend the night at his apartment," Mercedes replied.

Her father hugged her; he was sad to let his daughter go. "God bless you baby girl." Tina pulled Peter away from his eldest daughter so Mercedes and Sam could leave. They got in Sam's car and Mercedes waved goodbye until she could no longer see them.

On their way to Sam's apartment, Mercedes touched up her makeup. "Where are we going for our honeymoon?" she asked Sam excitedly.

"It's a surprise."

"Come on, give me a hint!"

Before he could speak, he had to hit the brakes nearly missing a car that hit them. Mercedes screamed. Sam got out of the car to confront the offending driver. "Hey what the hell is your problem?" he screamed, but the drunk drive took off before Sam could reach him. His cell phone rang. "Now What?"

"Hello," he answered with an irritable voice.

A male voice came through the phone. "Change of plans sir, he's leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? That's not possible, he said next w…"

"I'm sorry sir, he changed his mind. We can cancel everything if you want," said the voice on the phone.

Sam was thinking as he looked at Mercedes in the car. She was looking at him trying to figure out what was going on. "No, no I'll be on the next flight."

"You're leaving." Mercedes was surprised and worried about her husband. Sam entered the car and looked at her with an apologetic look on his face.

"There was a problem at the company with some clients and my boss wants me to go immediately, I have to leave tonight."

Mercedes couldn't understand. This was their wedding day, she was confused and upset. "But, but…

"I know my love, and believe me I am so sorry." H puts his hands on her face and kissed her. "I swear if this wasn't so important I would tell them all to go to hell and stay with you. I have to show my commitment to the company to ensure my promotion." He kissed her again. "Please forgive me."

Mercedes sighed. "Of course"

"I wanted to make love to you so bad," he said after kissing her hand. "I'll take you back home."

"When are you coming back?" Mercedes was trying to be a supportive wife, but at that point and time all she felt like doing was crying.

"I'll call you in a few days," Sam promised. Mercedes just slowly nodded.

_**Jones Residence Tina and Mercedes room:**_

"First, a drunk driver almost crashed into us; fortunately nothing bad happened. Then he received a call from his boss. There was an emergency at the company and they needed him ASAP." Mercedes explained. She still felt like crying but managed to hold back the tears. She still couldn't believe this was her wedding night.

"So nothing happened?" asked Tina.

"No, nothing happened. Right now, I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep."

Tina's heart broke for her sister; she could see how sad and disappointed she was. This was supposed to be the best night of her sister's life. She just hoped that her sister would have no more days like this.

"Goodnight Tina," said Mercedes as she went to bed.

"Goodnight sis."

_**Evans Residence:**_

Finn arrived home a couple of hours later. He went straight to Tim's room and knocked hard on the door.

"Open the door, dammit." Tim groggily opened the door and his boss entered without asking to come in. "So he leaves tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow afternoon."

"Afternoon, why didn't you tell me?" said Finn as he slammed his fist on the table. "I could have stayed and come back in the morning." Finn was pissed

"I'm sorry sir, I just found out."

"Did you talk to the guy?"

"Yes sir, he knows the route very well."

"Of course you will go with him?"

"Yes, of course sir."

"The plan better work," Finn said in a threating manner. The plan has to work; it was the only way to get everything he wanted.

Sam came down the stairs with his suitcase and jacket. He heard music and turns to see Finn playing the piano.

"That was a very short vacation," said Sam, knowing that Finn never came back from a vacation until he absolutely had to.

"I forgot had some personal business to take care of." Finn said as he continued playing the piano. "Are you leaving for West Virginia?'

"Yes."

"Who's going with you?" asks Finn digging for information.

"No one, I'll just drive there and meet with the contractors in the morning."

Finn nodded. "Have a good trip."

_**Evans Enterprises: Late afternoon.**_

Sam was in his office with his best friend Noah Puckerman. Sam and Noah have been best friends they became roommates in their freshman year of college. Despite their different backgrounds, they got along great and with time earned each other's trust. Noah grew up with a mom that worked three jobs to support him and his sister and a deadbeat dad that only showed up when he needed money. Noah vowed to never be like his dad and worked very hard to get where he was today. He got accepted to Cornell with a full scholarship and graduated with a double major in architecture and topography. When he met Sam, he thought he was going to be a stuck up spoiled rich boy, but as he got to know the real Sam Evans he realized that couldn't be further from the truth. Soon after they became roommates, they bonded and became best friends. Sam was a little wary to meet his roommate because a lot of his so called friends were only his friends because of his stature and his money; that's why he never wasted his time seeking them out. He was afraid that his roommate might turn out to be one those wannabe socialites and might want to use his inside info to get money from the tabloids and gossip magazines. Noah turned out to be quite different. He was a humble, smart, hardworking and, a trustworthy guy. Before they graduated, Sam had offered Noah a job in his company.

"Ready for West Virginia?" asked Noah "If you want, I can go with you."

"No thanks. Noah, you got things to do." Sam replied as he took some files from his desk and began putting them on his briefcase.

"I can tell Martinez to go with you." Noah had a bad feeling about this trip and couldn't shake it.

"No it's not necessary. I know it's a long way, but you know I like to drive. " Sam chuckled as he left his office.

Noah didn't like this at all.

_**Evans' Residence:**_

Finn is in the living room about to make a phone call when Carole is comes into the mansion with a bouquet of flowers, followed by servant carrying more flowers.

"Come in girls," Carole said to the servants as they went around the house to decorate the house with flowers. Carole sees Finn going upstairs and walks toward him.

"Finn, I thought you were at the office."

"I'm on vacation."

"But, you're home."

"I'm still on vacation," Finn replied, annoyed

"Finn, what's wrong son?"

"Nothing," said Finn as he began to walk upstairs. Carole grabs his hand.

"Don't tell me that, I know you."

"Then don't bother me," Finn rudely said to his mother. He pushed by her and went upstairs.

Carole turns around and sees her best friend and assistant Lauren. They've known each other a long time and Carole trusted her like no other. She had hired Lauren to be her assistant when she was the manager of an art gallery in New York. Most people thought she was crazy to hire the former high school and college wrestler. Most people judge Lauren for her rough look and size and thought that she was a violent person, but Carole saw more than that. As an artist, it was her job to look deeper, though she has been accused of being blind when it came to her love ones. Lauren has a gentle soul with an eye for art despite her lack of experience. She was a sweet and caring woman, yet fiercely loyal and protective of those she saw as family. Carole taught Lauren everything she knew and she learned from Lauren as well. When her husband died Carole put up a front for her family, but Lauren saw through the façade. Carole felt desolated and lost and quit her job soon after. She recommended Lauren to become manager, but Lauren didn't want to work at the gallery if she wasn't there so Carole kept her as an assistant. Lauren had also lost her husband and knew what Carole was going through. If it wasn't for Lauren's support and patience, Carole would have been lost. Lauren stood by her every step of the way and for that Carole will always be grateful.

"Oh Lauren, I don't know what to do with that son of mine."

"We have to have patience," replied Lauren as she and Carole sat on the couch.

"I've been patient for years."

"Don't you think it's time for Finn to know the truth? That Sam is his biological brother."

Carole stood up and turns her back to Lauren. "That would be worse; he would resent him even more. Dwight wanted to tell them right away, but I opposed it. That is a mistake I will regret for the rest of my life," Carole said regretfully, her eyes shining with tears.

"You have been so good to both of them." Lauren had seen Carole's relationship with her sons. Sam was always a sweetheart, considerate and respectful toward his mother. But Finn: she couldn't fathom why a son would treat his mother this way. She knew that Finn was not a good man, but he is her son and she was not there to judge, but she wishes more than anything that her boss stops being so blind to her son. She saw her boss and friend suffering but all Lauren could do was be there for her, especially when she realized what kind of man her son is.

"But it seems I did not get what I wanted," Carole said as she gave Lauren the bouquet of flowers. "I'm going to my studio." Carole said with a heavy sigh.

Hours later Finn is relaxing in his room when he decides to call Tim. "Where are you?" Finn asked anxiously.

"I am stationed, but out of sight. We are watching for incoming cars"

"Sam left alone. Be very alert: I don't want anything to go wrong."

"Yes sir." Finn hung up and made himself a drink.

**Jones Residence: **

Mercedes woke up with Sam on her mind; she can't stop thinking about him. At Tina's insistence, she showered and had breakfast. With her dad and Tina she could keep distracted by talking to them, but once they left her mind went back to Sam. After a while sitting on the couch with her head on a cushion she decided to clean the house to try to and keep herself busy, and try not think about Sam to keep herself from going crazy with worry. She wanted to call him but didn't want to bother him. As she's mopping the floor she sees her dad coming in.

"Sweetheart why didn't you go to the mall with your sister?" he asked

"I wasn't really up to it and I'm still waiting for Sam to call."

"Do you know why he had to leave so suddenly?"

"No, only that there was a problem at the company."

"He's a hardworking man," said Peter, glad that his daughter found herself a good man.

"Yes he is." Mercedes replied with a thoughtful look on her face. She gave her dad a smile that didn't reach her eyes and went back to cleaning.

Peter wanted to talk with his daughter but was having trouble saying the words.

"Baby girl…ahhh!" "Peter grabbed his damaged leg.

"Is it hurting?" asked Mercedes as she helped her grimacing dad to a chair.

"Yeah a little, but I'll be fine," he said.

"Mercedes, my friend introduced me to this old lady that has a lot of old artifacts, some of them might even be worth a lot of money. The problem is that my friend doesn't have the money to buy them. And the lady wants to get rid of them so she's selling them at a very low price. We could get a lot of money for them," suggested Peter.

"Dad you know I don't the like that kind of business, and I know who's your so called friend. I also know that he went jail to for buying stolen goods and I wouldn't want…"

"No, no, no, the woman is a good and decent person." Peter hated himself for doing this. "Sweetheart, I… need two thousand dollars."

"And you want me to give to you?" It sounded more like a statement than a question. Mercedes thought as she sat down on the couch.

"As a loan sweetheart, just a loan." Peter knelt on his good leg in front of Mercedes. "I will return it as soon I sell the artifacts."

"But dad…" Mercedes wasn't entirely convinced.

"Don't you trust me sweetheart? I know it's a lot to ask, but I feel so ashamed not being able to help you with house expenses. I just want to do something." Peter kissed his daughter's hand.

How can she say no? She knows how hard it's been for him these last few years. Her dad used to work in construction. On his last job, the owners wanted to cut down on cost so they bought cheap and unsafe materials. One day there was an accident and he almost lost his leg. Her dad sued for negligence but his lawyer was no match for their big corporate lawyer. His dad had no other choice but to settle and what little money he got was used to pay his medical bills. Ever since then, her dad has been on a downward spiral. No matter how hard she and Tina had tried to get him out of, he just seemed to fall deeper. It was very hard for him to find a job. He found odd jobs here and there, but not one that could turn into a long term job. She knows he felt bad for not being able to help, so she will do this for him.

Later that night, Sam stopped for gas and a quick bite. After his meal, he continued to drive and before he could get to the highway, he sees a person supporting someone that seemed unconscious. The woman stops and puts the unconscious person down and starts waving her hands, desperate for help. She had a flashlight in one of them. Sam stopped when he spotted a man unconscious on the side of the road. Sam stopped to find out what's going on. She and her boyfriend were camping when he was bitten by a snake. She told him he was conscious at first but lost consciousness on their way to the road. Sam got out of his car to help her put her boyfriend in the car. She thanks him for his kindness. The girl sat in the back with her boyfriend while Sam took the wheel and used his iPhone to find the nearest hospital.

Tim and his cousin, who was driving the trailer, were watching the road through binoculars. Sam's was driving fast trying to get the right highway exit. He looked back at the couple. "How is he?" Sam was worried that they weren't going to make it to the hospital in time.

"He still unconscious," said the sobbing woman.

Further down the road, Tim's sees Sam's car through the binoculars. "That's him let's go." His cousin starts driving the trailer.

Sam sees the light coming from the trailer but doesn't think much of it until a few seconds later, when he sees that the trailer is going straight for him. "What the hell?" he asks himself. "Oh my god, I think he's drunk. Hold on, HOLD ON TO SOMETHING." Sam yelled trying not to crash. He drives to the side to avoid the trailer but the trailer seems to be heading straight toward him. "Shit," said Sam as he turned the car the other way, and hits the brakes to avoid running off the road. But the trailer hits the car and pushes it off the road. Tim and his cousin see the car rolling down the ravine. A woman that was coming up the road had hit the brakes when she saw the trailer and the vehicle out of control. She had gotten out of the car and saw the car fall. She ran to her car to call for help.

Tim and his cousin see the rolling car come to a stop. "I think there was someone…' "No there wasn't anyone," interrupted Tim, looking down at the ill-fated car. The trailer reverses and starts to leave.

"I just saw an accident," screamed the woman. "Please get an ambulance and call the police." She turns when she hears the trailer leaving." I don't know where I am…" she starts looking around.

The car starts leaking gas and the wiring started to spark. All of a sudden the car exploded. "Oh my god it exploded!" screamed the woman as she ran to her car.

Tim and his cousin see the flames and realize the car exploded. They high fived each other and kept on going. Tim calls his boss.

"Yeah," said Finn getting right to the point.

"It's done. The car fell down the ravine and exploded."

"Good!"

"Did anybody see you?"

"There was a car coming behind Sam's,"

"Did you remove the plates from the trailer?

"Of course, sir."

"Not bad. If the driver is a Good Samaritan they will notify the authorities."

**Jones Residence: **

Mercedes and Tina are in bed. Tina sees the worried look on her sister's face. "He hasn't called yet?"

"No."

"So thoughtless."

"Maybe he is busy."

Tina can see that the excuse doesn't ease her mind. "Why don't you call him?"

Mercedes hesitates but then reaches for her phone and dials the number. Mercedes is disappointed when Sam doesn't answer the phone. At her sister urging, she left a message hoping Sam will call her soon.

Sam can hear his phone ring and sees that it's Mercedes but doesn't answer. He sees that she left a message and hits the button to listen to it. "Sam, I thought you were going to call, I am starting to worry. Doesn't matter…ah I miss you and I hope to see you soon, kisses."

_**Evans Residence: Morning**_

A police car stopped in front of the Evans mansion. Two cops get out of the car and made their way to the door and talk with the doorman. "We need to speak to someone of the Evans family, it's urgent."

"One moment please." The doorman lets them into the lobby. He goes behind the desk and picks up the phone to calls the Evans residence.

Tim knocks on Finn's door.

"Sir, it's me Tim."

"Come." Finn comes out of his closet tying his robe. "Are you sure everything went fine?"

"Yes sir, the car rolled down the ravine and exploded."

"He was traveling alone right?"

"Yes sir."

There's a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Finn asked.

"The police are downstairs Mr. Finn." Finn looks at Tim with a worried expression on his face, but manages to maintain his composure. "Let them in, I'll be right down."

He sees the two police officers. He hesitates for a second then continued walking. 'You can get through this, just keep calm' he repeated to himself. "Good Morning I'm Finn Hudson. How can I help you officers?" His heart is racing, but he has to keep calm and act normal. He's come so far; he can't screw up now.

"Yes Mr. Hudson, we came to ask you a couple of questions."

"I'll try to answer to the best of my ability."

"A black BMW 3 Series license plate EE564…"

"Yeah it's one of our company cars, why?"

"I regret to inform you that the car was in an accident last night. According to a witness, a trailer crash into the car pushing it down a ravine."

"What?!" Finn exclaimed, faking a shocked face.

"I'm sorry sir, but the car exploded," replied the police officer.

Finn immediately put on a sad face, and changed his voice so it would sound broken. "In that car was my… my brother Sam Evans." Finn turned his back to the officers and put his hand on his forehead like he was about to cry and sighs heavily.

"Unfortunately the local authorities were having trouble locating signal where the call was coming from so it took them a while to get there." Finn nodded still with his hand on his forehead and breathing heavily looking like he was devastated. "We need to get going but we will contact you as soon as we know more," Finn nodded.

"I will be at Evans Enterprises. Please contact me there as soon as you have some news." They nodded and left.

**Later at Evans **_**Enterprises**_

Finn and Tim are in Finn's office. Tim is pacing nervously while Finn was using his computer like nothing had happened. The phone rang and Finn answered it.

"Sir, there's an Officer Stevens on the phone asking for you.

"Patch him through."

"Yes sir."

Finn picks up the phone and tries to sound sad. "Officer Stevens, any news?"

"Yes, the local authorities had found the burned body of a man at the scene of the accident."

"Sam?" Finn asks immediately.

"The body was out of the car. We think the victim made it out of the car, but couldn't escape the explosion."

"Yes officer, I understand. Thank you. Now if you don't mind I need to get my family ready for the worst," said Finn, making his voice sound broken.

"Yes I understand." Finn hung up.

"What did they say, sir? Did they find Mr. Evans body?"

"Yeah, they found his body burned outside the car. It seems poor Sam tried to get out way of the explosion but didn't make it." Finn said mockingly. "Serves him right for getting in my way."

"The local morgue will probably start the autopsy soon."

Finn rolled his eyes irritated. "That's a waste of my precious time, we know it's him. So go and pay whoever you have to forgo those unnecessary procedures. I want Sam buried and out of our lives as soon as humanly possible."

"Yes sir." Tim said and left to do his duty.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my second Glee fic and I'm a little nervous as this is my first multi-chapter fic. Sortilegio is based on a telenovela I watched a few years ago. It was recently broadcast again which gave me the idea for this fanfic. ********Sortilegio belongs to Televisa and Glee belongs to fox and RIB.**

******jellybean thank you so much for being my beta. You're awesome. To those who had read, review and or favorite thank you so much. It means a lot that you like my fic and it puts a big smile on my face. I know I said this is a SAMCEDES fic so please have patience with me. There certain events that have to happen so please bare with me. Thanks again and keep reviewing I want to know what you think. Give me some constructive criticisms because that will help me become a better writer for you.**  


Finn goes to stand by the window and a moment later Puck runs into Finn's office looking visibly upset. "It's what Sunshine said true. Sam's dead." Puck was praying it wasn't true.

Finn immediately puts on a nostalgic face and makes his voice sound broken again. "Yes… the police just called to inform me that they found his burn body next to the company car he was driving." Finn takes a deep breath as if trying not to cry. Puck looks shocked. "I already arrange for his remains to be return to us as soon as possible so we may give him a Christian burial. "Finn turns to Puck with unshed tears in his eyes. "My mom adores Sam, and I don't want her to suffer more than she has to."

Sam's assistant Sunshine came into the office. She her eyes were red and puffy as she dries her tears with a tissue. "The press already found out and they're asking for confirmation."

"Tell them that Mr. Sam Evans died last night of a horrific car accident on his way to West Virginia."

"Anything else." Asked a tearful Sunshine. Finn put his hands on the desk and turned his head away from Puck and Sunshine.

"That his family is desolated, and to please respect our lost and our pain." Sunshine's nods and leaves.

Finn turns to Puck. "I need to go tell my family the news." Puck absently nods and doesn't even see Finn leave. He has unshed tears in his eyes and looks shaken. A part of him still cannot believe his best friend is dead. He should have followed his instinct and gone with Sam no matter how much he protested. Sam is so stubborn… was stubborn. _Was_ that sounds wrong he thinks, it's just wrong. With a deep breath Puck tries to keep it together, now what he needs to do is be there for his friend's family, that's what Sam would have liked. He could mourn later. _Mourn_ he still can't believe it.

**_Evan's residence:_**

A red car stops in front of the Evans Mansion. Out comes Quinn Fabray a beautiful blond woman of New York's high society. She looks very elegant and sophisticated. She hands her keys to the ballet and walks to the entrance with poise and confidence. As she makes her way in she thinks of her past with the Evans. She has known the Evans family since she was little and would spend time with them at the country club or at the Hamptons when their families would go for summer or holidays.

Her good friend Rachel was waiting for her in the living room. Rachel was a frivolous and materialistic woman. She sees anyone who's not on the high society as beneath her. As a child she was very driven and determined to be the biggest Broadway star the world has ever seen even bigger than Barbara Streisand. Once a rising star on Broadway, her dream came crashing down when she choked on an audition and tried to buy the director. When that failed she tricked the girl that got the part into going to a crack house where she was almost killed. It was a huge scandal and her family had to do a lot of damage control. After this no one in Broadway took her seriously.

"Hi Rachel."

"Hi Quinn, I found out you had a party last night." They kiss each other's cheek and hug.

"Yes, I had some friends over from California. Very good friends."

"Anyone for me." They made their way through the loft and to the terrace.

"Various, but I don't know if your husband would like it."

"Oh please, the only things Jesse likes is gambling and drinking."

Rachel's husband Jesse St. James had an amazing voice and was very talented but he was much too lazy. All he did was party, drink and gamble until he wasted all the money his father had left him. When he realizes that he was almost broke he attaché himself to Rachel Hudson. He saw how smitten she was with him when she accidentally heard him sing. Everyone in high society knew that the Evans own multibillion dollar multinational, family-owned corporation with offices worldwide. Soon after he proposed and they were marry. They lived together for a few months but once he had wiped out his bank accounts, Rachel had to use her trust fund to pay off his multiple debts and they moved to the Evans mansion living on a loft one floor below the Evans. Rachel soon realizes that her feelings for Jesse were nothing but fascination for his voice and talent that almost mirror her own and that the only thing he had was his last name. They are both unhappy having discreet affairs with other people, practically live separate lives and can barely tolerate each other. Jesse now is a gambling addict and stays in the marriage because this is the only way he could live the life he's accustomed to with his wife's money that she gets from her brother Sam. Rachel stays to avoid a scandal. She already was the laughing stock of New York high society and there's no way she would be humiliated again. They kept appearances to not cause a scandal but behind closed doors their marriage is a sham. Rachel could care less about her husband and he only cares about gambling.

"How's Sam, I haven't seen him in a while." Ask Quinn. She and Sam dated back in high school. But she cheated on him with his brother Finn. It took her years for him to look her way again. They had been on and off since then. But she doesn't mind because everybody knows that they will end up together eventually, it's expected of them to become Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Ever since they were children people said they were a match and would make a wonderful couple. Even now people kept telling her and Sam that it's only about time and that they were meant to be.

"Did you think it would be easy?" Ask Rachel as they walk to the swing bench by the outdoor pool on the terrace.

"What?"

"To tie him down."

"I don't know, do you know if he's seeing anyone." They sit down and see a servant girl bringing them something to drink.

"Anyone other than you? Well no, you know how mysterious Sam is. But who knows maybe one of this days you'll trap him."

"You got to help me." Reply Quinn as Rachel passes her a glass.

"Me, how and it's not like I have a reason to."

"You're a bad friend."

"Look Quinn you're beautiful, elegant, sophisticated and whatever you want. But you cheated on him and then threw yourself at him for years. So now that's how he sees you and it will take a lot of work for him to see you differently. When a man wants to marry, he wants to marry a lady."

Quinn chuckles" You're not exactly a white dove Rachel and you marry Jesse."

"Oh please do not compare. Jesse is a bum; the only thing Jesse got is his last name. Whereas Sam is gorgeous, rich, charming, intelligent and has smile that makes you melt." Said Rachel lustful.

"Hey that's your brother."

"No, he's not my brother, there's no blood between us and if something were to happen it would be amazing don't you think." Said Rachel with lust in her eyes.

Quinn just rolls her eyes and looks away not knowing what to say.

**Lima Ohio**

"Look at that swimsuit; it would look gorgeous on you." Tina and Mercedes are window shopping, more like Tina was. Mercedes just tagged along to distract herself.

"Yeah, but everything here is too expensive." Mercedes replied as she moved her sister away from the window to keep on walking

"So you're going to your honeymoon in Tahiti dress all raggedy? Ask your husband to buy it for you."

"How could you believe that I would ask him that?"

"He's your husband, you are married."

"So."

"You're going to embarrassed him going with those cheap clothes, because while he might not have a lot of money he has more than you."

"So what? We should go to Debs. The clothes are hot and they don't cost a fortune."

Tina rolls her eyes. "Aghhhh you me bug so much with your conformity. This is all about your pride. Sam knows perfectly well that we are poor and if he married you it's because he loves you, he doesn't mind the rest, like these." Said Tina point out the clothes on display.

"He may not but _I _do. Come on."

_**Evans Residence:**_

"Hey Jerk, why are you ignoring us?" Quinn and Rachel came up behind Finn.

"And don't say you didn't hear us, because we were right behind you." Added Rachel

Finn stood with their back to them pretending to be sad. "Sit down."

They go and sit Carole is coming down the stairs in a hurry. "Finn what's the hurry son, tell me, why didn't you come for lunch?"

Finn took his mom's hand and led her to the couch. "Please mother sit down I got to tell talk to you."

"What's happening?" Carole asks him

"Are you going to perform a magic trick?" Rachel joke. Quinn laughed.

Finn stands next to his mother and holds her hand. "There's been a tragedy." Quinn and Rachel immediately turn serious. "Sam had an accident."

"WHAT." Carole stood up to face Finn.

"His car crashed with a trailer." Finn sounded sad and lamented.

"But he's okay, he's okay? Said Carole nodding, hoping he was okay.

"The car fell down a ravine…. It exploded." Explain Finn looking sad and pained with tears in his eyes.

Carole gasps her eyes fill with tears and looks at Finn with shock. Rachel gets up from the couch and goes to Finn. "Tell me you're joking, tell me it's a joke. "

"Answer. Is this a joke?" Screams Quinn from behind Rachel.

Finn looks at Quinn. "It's not a joke. Sam… is dead."

"NO, NO It's not true, it's not true." Carole screams shaking Finn shoulders. "Tell me it's not true, where's Sam, where's Sam." Carole desperately asks Finn and falls down on the couch, Finn sits with her. Rachel stars crying and runs off. Quinn sits on the other couch crying.

"No no no, where Sam tell me Finn?" Cries Carole. Finn tries to calm her down but she gets up leaves. She tries to take the stairs but trips and just throws herself on the stairs. "Tell me it's not true, tell me it's not true. No, no, no, where's Sam Finn, tell me your lying. No, no my son" Cries Carole. Finn hugs from behind telling how sorry he is. Carole shoulders are shaking as she cries clearly devastated.

Rachel is running with tears running down her face. "Jesse, Jesse, "she screams. She sees Jesse lying on a couch asleep with a maxim magazine on his chest. "Jesse" Rachel reaches him and kneels beside him.

"What, what, what happen, what do you want." Jesse was groggy and all he wanted was to go back to sleep.

"Sam is dead." Jesse immediate straightens up and looks at Rachel. Rachel just keeps on talking and crying. "His car fell down a ravine on his way to West Virginia. His dead." She cried.

"Really."

"Finn just told us." Cried Rachel

"We might just get to keep everything, or at least a big chunk of it."

"How can you say that at a moment like this? I loved Sam, I love him." Cried Rachel.

"Oh honey, you wanted him," said Jesse with an obvious tone. "You should have taken advantage before he left us." Rachel gets angry and tries to slap Jesse but he stops her "What? You didn't think I notice uhh, nor would I have care."

"You have such a disgusting mind."

Jesse held her face with his hands "Dear, I'm not criticizing you. He was a very handsome man, and anyone would want him."

"You, too?" ask a crying Rachel.

"We are no talking about me" He quickly changes the subject. "Look I'm sorry; Sam was…a great guy." Jesse didn't seem the least bit sad about Sam while Rachel sat on the floor crying.

A few hours later Carole was in her room being checked by the family doctor. Dr. Blaine Anderson who has known the Evan's family all his life. He has been friends with Sam since they were little and attended the same private school, though they lost touch when Blaine skipped a few years. His Father John Anderson was Dwight Evans best friend since college his father studying pre-med and Dwight business, a few years after they graduated his father invested the money for Dwight to start his own company. When John became an attending physician Dwight asked his father to become the family doctor. Blaine idolize his father and saw how no matter how rich his father was full of compassion and always wanted to help people and that's what Blaine wanted to do. So he became a doctor completing his residencies in both Internal and Emergency medicine. After his father die Blaine became the Evan's family doctor at Carole's request.

Carole had cry for a long time on those stairs until Lauren took over from Finn and brought Carole to her room. Carole was inconsolable and all Lauren could do was hold her. Lauren couldn't hold back her own tears and cried for Sam as well. Sam had always been nice to Lauren, always treated her like a friend. When Lauren notices the change in her breathing she immediately took her blood pressure. She knew Carole would not want to go to the hospital so she called Dr. Anderson to come and check on her boss. Lauren sat on a chair while the doctor checked over Carole who was sitting at the edge of her bed still with tears running down her face.

It really saddens Blaine to know a man so young and full of life like Sam Evans has died. He offered to do the autopsy and all the necessary procedures but Finn had already taken care of everything. Dr. Anderson put his hand on Carole's shoulder trying to comfort her as much as he could. "I'm really sorry for your lost Carole. But now you have to accepted it and be strong for your family like you were when Mr. Evans. "

Carole took his eyes and look at his compassionate eyes. "But he was so young, and he was my son, I've always love him like my own." Cried Carole

"I know, we all care about him." Carole just puts her head in her hands crying;

Someone knocks the door. "Do I open it?"

"Please Lauren." Lauren gets up to open door. She sees Finn with a paper on his hand and lets him pass. When Carole sees its Finn she anxiously asks if there is any news.

"I talked to the police and they will let us know when his remains get here." Answered Finn." But I'm here about another matter. In Sam's office I found this boarding pass stub to Ohio." He shows it to Carole.

Carole is confuse, Sam never mention anything about going to Ohio. "Sam went to Ohio, when?"

"The day before yesterday. Well, you know he rarely informed us when he was going out of the city. But more importantly I found this; it's a copy from the Lima municipal court."

"Lima Municipal court, I don't understand."

"Sam got marry mother."

"What? What? With who?" Carole was even more confused.

"A woman name Mercedes…" Finn looks at the paper as if he doesn't know the name. "Jones, Mercedes Jones."

"That's impossible." Carole reaches for the document.

"It is possible; this is official document from the Lima municipal court." Finn passes the document to his mother. Carole gets up and starts walking as she reads the document. She realizes that the document indeed it's a copy of a marriage certificate.

"But why didn't he tell us anything." Now she was not only confused but shock as well.

Finn follows behind his mother into her bedroom's sitting area as does Lauren and Blaine "I don't know, but the paper speaks for itself, I also have her number here."

Carole was still looking at the paper in shock "And where did you find it?" Her voice still broken.

"On Sam's cell phone." Finn answered.

Carole stops looking at the document and turns around. "SAM LEFT WITHOUT HIS CELLPHONE?"

"Mother Sam was a busy business man; he had…ten cell phones."

"Married in hiding… I don't understand." Said Carole as she took a seat. She didn't look up as she passes the document back to Finn. "Did Noah know? Carole knew that if anyone would know it would be Noah as he was Sam's most trusted friend.

"I don't know I haven't talk to him, but I think you should call." Said Finn as stood in front of his mother.

Carole turn to Finn confuse. "Call who?

'This woman, the press already knows. We have to call and tell her to come. At least to pretend that we knew her and avoid a scandal."

"I think Finn its right. Also to see what kind person she is." Added Blaine.

"So this is why he went to Ohio, to get marry?" Carole asks still reeling from everything, Sam's death he getting married in secret. It just seems so surreal.

"Call her mom."

"No no you call."

"You're his mother it should be you, I'll dial and you can explain,"

Finn dials the number. His plan is still going strong and all he has to do is be patient.

**_Jones Residence_**

Mercedes and Tina are in the kitchen. Tina is at the kitchen table chopping onions with her face away from the onions while Mercedes is cooking dinner.

"It's not too much to ask, Sam friends most likely had good paying jobs. If Sam introduces me to a few his of friends, who knows I may find myself a husband."

"Better not."

"Why better not, he's you husband" Whine Tina

"Yeah but I don't want to ask him that kind of favor, I don't want him to think that we're taking advantage of him." Reply Mercedes turning her head to look at her sister.

Tina gets up and brings the onions to the stove and Mercedes cell phone rings. "It's not a favor all you have to do is ask him to introduce me to his friends." Mercedes face lights up and she runs to the phone on the table knowing that was Sam's ringtone.

"Hey baby, I'm so happy you finally call, I was so worry." Mercedes huge smile turn into a frown when there was no answer. "Sam, are you there? Sam?

"Hello is this… Mercedes Jones.? Came a broken voice over the phone.

"Yes I'm Mercedes Jones." Reply Mercedes confused

"Uhh my name is Carole Evans I'm Sam's stepmother."

"Sam's…?

"Yes, what happens is that there has been a tragedy."

"What?" Asks Mercedes alarm.

"You need to come to New York as soon as possible; we need to talk to you. I don't know how to say this but… Sam's is dead." Cried Carole.

Tears flow from Mercedes eyes "Dead, Dead" Whispers Mercedes as falls on the chair previously occupied by Tina. Tina turns and sees her sister with tears on her face and runs to sit next to her and asks what's happening.

"No that's impossible, that's not true." Cries Mercedes, then she starts screaming at the other person on the phone. "You are lying, who are you? Who's speaking?

"I already told you, I'm Sam's stepmother." Tried to explain Carole.

"Don't give her any explanations; just tell her to come to New York immediately." Finn whisper to Carole so Mercedes wouldn't hear his voice.

"Ms. Jones, we can't talk about this over the phone, we didn't know that Sam had gotten marry. We need you to come to funeral." All Carole heard was the woman crying.

Mercedes lost all control and _burst into tears_ as crossed her arms on the table and rest her head on them. She didn't notice she was still holding the phone with another person on the line. This can't be happening. Her Sammy was fine, he was fine. Why god why. They had just gotten married and hadn't even started their lives together. How this could happen a devastated Mercedes asks herself again and again. Tina tried to comfort her sister; still not sure of what was happening. A voice on the phone brought them back to reality.

"Ms. Jones, Ms. Jones. Please you need to come here as soon as possible."

"Come where." Mercedes cries and then turn to Tina and asks her for pen and paper. Mercedes wrote down the address and then hanged up the phone. "Sam is dead Tina. My Sam is dead." A shock Tina hugs her sister and Mercedes hugs her back. The tears just keep pouring down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year Everyone. May your new year be fill with love, health and happiness. **

**Sortilegio belongs to Televisa and Glee to FOX. Thank you Jill1228, I don't know what I would do without you. To those who reviewed, follow and favorite my fic thank you. I love to hear from you and that you enjoy my fic even if its a little slow right now. Again Happy New Year. Here's chapter Four enjoy.**

Tina cried for Sam and for her sister. How could something like this happen to her sister? She's the most amazing person in the world. She's such a selfless and caring person. Always considerate of others, giving up her dream to take care of her and her dad; it's just not fair. She doesn't deserve this. She deserves to be happy with her husband.

Tina kept holding Mercedes until she calmed down enough and let go. "Who was that on the phone Cedes?"

After a few seconds Mercedes answered, "His stepmother from New York. His job was in New York but he travelled a lot," said Mercedes, tears still flowing freely down her face.

"But he said he had a mother and a sister in Europe; he never mentioned a stepmother." Tina pointed out.

Mercedes eyes widened and looked at Tina. 'Tina what if it's a mistake? What if this is someone that has the same name?"

"I'm sorry Cedes, but no. I mean how did that woman get your name, your number?"

"You're right," said Mercedes. "God I wish he were alive, I want him to be alive!" sobbed Mercedes as she laid her head on her sister's lap.

Tina rubbed her sister's to calm her.

"How can I keep calm? I just, I still can't believe it. Please let be a mistake, please let it be a mistake," she begged.

Carole was sat on her bed with the covers over her legs. Carole had calmed down a lot since the doctor gave her a sedative. Lauren stayed with her to keep her company. She couldn't help but think. Granted, Sam Evans was private person, but not the type to get married in secret. Maybe from the nosy press, but not from his family-especially Carole. Lauren wasn't Sam Evans' best friend but she knew he adored Carole and if he was getting married, she'd be the first to know. At least that what she thought. This just doesn't make sense, and that's exactly what she voiced to Carole.

"Yeah, everything is so strange. I never knew that he was traveling to Ohio."

"Maybe he met her somewhere else," replied Lauren, still trying to make sense of this secret marriage.

Finn entered the room and went to comfort his mother. He sat on the side of the bed and held her hand.

"Son, did he really not mention anything to you?

Finn shook his head. "Mom you know perfectly well that Sam and I didn't talk much."

"Yeah but…"

Finn squeezed her arm "What's important now is to receive this woman. I will try to investigate where her family comes from and what kind of person she is. For the moment, the press is going to be speaking about this secret marriage."

Carole's blinked back tears and put her hand on his face. "Why, why did he do it like this?" cried Carole. Finn looked at her sadly and closed his arms around her. He held her until she fell asleep.

Later Finn, Rachel and Jesse sat around the living room talking. Rachel sat on the floor with her head on Finn's lap while Jesse sat on the other couch holding a drink on his hand.

"Did Sam leave a will?" Jesse casually inquired.

"Not that I know of."

"So by law, everything will go to your mother."

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Maybe, why maybe?"

"Because I assume that his wife will be entitled to something," Finn replied. At this Rachel lifts her head and looked at Finn. "Wife?"

"Sam married a woman a few days ago in Ohio. Her name is Mercedes Jones." Both Rachel and Jesse were completely stunned.

**_Jones Residence:_**

Tina is packing while Mercedes sat on her bed. Her eyes are red and puffy, because no matter how hard she tries to stop them, the tears just keep falling.

"How could you give dad your severance pay? You know that those so called business of his doesn't exist!" said an annoyed Tina.

"I know, but I don't want to talk about that now," Mercedes said firmly.

Tina sighed. "Ok, ok fine. We'll just leave him a note saying that … Sam invited you to New York and you took me with you. Do you think that lady was telling the truth?"

"Well as soon as we arrive at the address they gave you, we'll find out. Let's go." Tina grabbed Mercedes' hand as Mercedes reached for her overnight bag. They quickly left

That was the longest trip of their lives. It was an excruciating 15 hour trip on Amtrak from Toledo to New York. Mercedes was extremely nervous and Tina tried to be there as much as she could. Mercedes couldn't sleep because she was thinking about Sam. Meanwhile, Tina had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She didn't mind, her sister was there for her and she was grateful. Tina tried to distract her with conversation but Mercedes said very few words. Tina tried to get her to eat something, but Mercedes had no appetite. After what felt like an eternity Mercedes they arrived at New York's Penn Station. They got their bags and soon after they were out of the terminal. "If you hadn't given dad your severance pay, we could have taken a plane," said an aggravated Tina.

"Not now, Tina."

Mercedes is nervous she doesn't know what to expect. She had so many questions. Sam never mentioned a stepmother only a sister and a mother. Will she meet them there? Probably. Did they know about her, or about her being married to Sam? His stepmother said she didn't know. But then again not all stepchildren got along with their stepparents. Then why was she the one to contact me? Why not his mother?

They finally made it out of the train station and hailed a cab. Looking out the windows, they were in awe. They both dreamed of coming to this city; they just wish they had arrived under different circumstances. Tina's mood had changed as soon as she exited the train station, now she was like a kid in a candy store; she found everything so exciting. Mercedes recognized the beauty of the city, but couldn't find it in her to be excited.

**_"Evans Residence:_**

"Son please, people will find it strange if they don't see you at the funeral."

"I'll try to make it mother," Finn told her. "What's important is that you receive this woman while I investigate her in Ohio. For now just say that you know her and that you knew of the wedding. The more normal the issue seems, the less the press will speculate." Finn kissed his mom on the cheek and left the room, ignoring her when she called after him.

Downstairs Carole found Quinn and Rachel speaking in whispers. She also saw Noah on the other side of the room with a solemn look on his face. Sam's death had hit him as hard. He stood up and gave Carole a hug. She couldn't contain the tears, knowing that she wasn't the only one who lost someone. Noah had lost his best friend; it is hard to think that Sam and Noah were more like brothers than Sam and Finn ever were.

"How are you holding up Carole?" Noah asked as they sat down across from each other. Noah used to have a crush on her in his freshman year of college. Sam would just tease and make jokes about it. It bothered Finn so he would constantly make his crush known in his face. Just to spite him.

"As well as you would expect. I lost my husband and now my son. God sometimes feels like it's too much." Carole couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"I can imagine." Noah had lost his mother in junior year of college and was left as legal guardian of his sister. "When I lost my mom I though the world would swallow me whole. But I couldn't let it because I had to take care of my little sister. Carole, you are the glue that holds this family together. Sam believed that. So you have to be strong and I'll be strong with you. Anything you need, know that I'm always at your disposal. "

"Thanks Noah. Did you know anything about Sam…" Carole sobs wouldn't let her continue.

Noah held her hand to comfort her. "His remains are being taken directly to funeral home. You have to be strong Carole, as always. I know this hurts; it's hurting me too but we have to be strong."

"Is it true, you didn't know anything about that woman?"

"No, and I find it very strange."

Quinn is drying her tears and looks clearly upset at what Rachel just told her. She turns to look at Rachel. "A WIFE, how?

"It was a surprise to us too, but you're the only one that knows," replied a teary Rachel. "Everyone else has been told that we already knew about it."

"Oh my god Mercedes that's Central Park. It's so beautiful" Tina was in awe. "And look at all these buildings and mansions! Everything looks so fancy and it's so noisy but so amazing." Tina gasped at the building she just saw. " I saw that building on TV… it's supposed to be worth millions, Oh my god Mercedes do you realize that this where the rich people of New York live?" screamed Tina.

Mercedes rolled her eyes "Oh Tina we're probably just passing by." She would be lying if she wasn't in awe of everything she was seeing. Just passing by Central Park was breathtaking and everything looked beautiful and exciting, but she just wasn't feeling it. She was glad her sister was enjoying herself though.

"Ryder what's taking you so long?" asked Mike. Mike and Ryder have been camping for the last three days. Ryder had gone back to their latest camp site when he realized he had left his flashlight and seemed to be taking forever. "You should have listened to me when I told you to keep a checklist."

"Oh shut up I'm coming," replied an annoyed Ryder. "You don't have to wait for me, keep on walking I'll catch up with you." Mike still did not move and when Ryder caught up to him he saw why. A few steps away from them there was an unconscious man face down on the ground. "Is he dead?" asked Ryder, his eyes wide in shock."

"I don't know, only way to find out is if we check," replied Mike taking a few steps forward.

"Well, I'm not touching no dead guy." Ryder backs away ready to leave.

"Come on Ryder we can't just leave him! What if he's still alive?"

"What if he's dead Mike? We touch him, and our fingerprints are all over him. Next thing we know they think we are the killers."

"Dead or alive, we can't just leave him, what if it was one of us in the same boat? I'd like for someone to check me to make sure I was alive," replied Mike as he approached the unconscious man on the ground. He sees that the man's clothes have burn marks on them. Carefully he turns the man around and sees that the man is really beaten up and his clothes were tattered and dirty with blood and soil. Mike put his head close to the man's nose and turned his head to listen.

"So, is he alive," said now the approaching Ryder.

"His breath seems to be shallow so it's hard to tell, but his chest seems to be rising a little so I'd say he's alive. Barely." Mike wonders what happened to this man and how he ended up here. Was he mugged, or did he get attack by some animal? Mike immediately looked around to make sure no wild animals were near. He sighs in relief after seeing the coast was clear. He turned his attention back to the unconscious man, and checks his pockets for ID. They found a wallet with some credit cards, business cards and a state ID that says that the man's name is Samuel A. Evans and is from New York. He puts his wallet back. "We have to take him to a hospital."

"I'm not carrying a dead guy."

Mike rolls his eyes at his friend's stupidity. "He's not dead Ryder, but he probably will be if we don't hurry up. Give me the rope I'll carry him." Mike and Ryder follow the instructions they learned in training. Despite not wanting to touch him, Ryder helps Mike to put the guy on his back. "Use the GPS so we can get out of here faster."

Mike walked with Sam on his back while Ryder walked a few steps ahead following the GPS signal.

**_Evans Mansion:_**

The taxi stops in front of a chateau style mansion, and there are a lot of people outside. After paying the taxi driver, Mercedes and Tina get out of the taxi and look around and see the impressive design of the Evans Mansion. It is a beautiful asymmetrical shape French Gothic limestone chateau. There are a number of dragon sculptures lining the building's façade, two of which are standing guard above the door.

"Are you sure this is the address?" asked Tina in awe of the mansion before her.

"This is the address, and that's the same number she gave me," replied Mercedes. She saw a group of people trying to get into the mansion. "Who are those people?"

"I don't know but we can't just stand here. Let's go," said Tina as she walked forward with Mercedes following. They see the people talking at the same time asking questions to the people inside. Some of them had cameras and others microphones.

"Excuse me, Excuse me" Mercedes was speaking but they didn't seem to hear her. "EXCUSE ME," screamed Tina. Some people moved to let them pass.

"Excuse me." Mercedes tapped on the door. "Excuse me doorman, is this the Evans residence?" She tapped on the door again. The door man looks up but goes back to checking his clipboard behind his desk.

"Yes it is," said a man behind her.

"Hey doorman my name is Mercedes Jones. I don't think he can hear me," said Mercedes looking at Tina.

"I think they think you're a reporter. All these people are reporters. It looks like Sam wasn't only rich but also famous," whispered Tina.

"No it's not possible Tina. This has got to be a misunderstanding." An idea occurred to her and she grabbed her phone. She typed a message with a large font.

"MRS. CAROL EVANS IS EXPECTING ME."

Mercedes put the phone to the glass so doorman can read it. She tapped the glass and pointed to the phone.

Inside the doorman squinted his eyes and moved closer to read the message. He took his clipboard and approached the door. He opened the door slightly and the crowd of people started talking all at once and pushing forward. "What's your name and what's your purpose here?" he asks Mercedes.

"Mrs. Evans called me, my name is Mercedes Jones I'm Sam Evans' wife. I… I mean his widow." Mercedes eyes teared up as she said this. After hearing what Mercedes just said the reporters started bombarding her with questions.

"Are you Sam Evans' widow? What is your name? How does it feel to be Sam Evan's widow? How long were you married? Are you pregnant Mrs. Evans? Why wasn't the wedding public? "

Mercedes didn't know what to say; she didn't know where to turn. She just stood there trying to escape the bombardment of microphones in her face. Tina was handling it much better.

"Her name is Mercedes Jones. No she's not pregnant," replied Tina.

Carole was on the phone. "They are here? Let them in." She hung up the phone and directed her attention to Burt Hummel. "Burt please?" Burt approaches her and bent down to listen to what she had to say. She whispers in his ear, "Sam's widow is downstairs in the lobby. Please meet her and bring her through the back, then take her to one of the guest rooms. I want to talk to her alone first." She then turned her attention to the family and friends gathered in the living room of the penthouse.

"Sam's widow has arrived," she announced. They all had serious look on their faces each forming their own thoughts.

The doorman hung up and went to the door to let them in. "Please wait here. The Evans' butler will meet you in a couple of minutes to take you to the residence." Mercedes and Tina simply nodded. Tina started looking around, impressed with the décor of the lobby.

"Can you believe it Mercedes? They have a butler! Look at this mansion! It's so beautiful and big. Everything looks so fancy. He must have been filthy rich." Mercedes just nodded while looking around. Her mind was on Sam and his family. Still the questions continued to pile on. _What are they like? Would they like me? If Sam really lived here why would he lie to her? Why lie about his life? Did he not trust her? Did he want to hide her from his family? Was he ashamed of her?_ Tears fell down her cheeks. She couldn't think like this. Sam was a good man, he loved her and if he didn't say anything, it must have been for a damn good reason.

They saw a man wearing a butler's uniform approaching. "Good afternoon, who is Mr. Evans' widow?".

"I am," said Mercedes. "But I think there's been a mistake."

"Burt Hummel. Please both of you follow me."

"Are you the Evans' butler?"

"Tina."

"Yes, I am the Evans' butler."

"They must be so rich to have a butler and live in a palace like this."

"Tina…" scolded Mercedes

"What? I'm just making an observation Mercedes."

They entered a passageway. "This place it's amazing. Did you see the size of this house from outside? I can't believe we are in famous the 5th Avenue in Manhattan and facing Central Park too. I'm telling you Mercedes, this where the rich people of New York live. This mansion must be worth millions."

"Tina enough," Mercedes said, her voice low but stern. Tina frowned all the way up the stairs, but her frown turn into a smile and gasps when she saw the view from the window.

They followed Burt until they stopped in the middle of a hallway. "Please wait here. I will check that your room is ready Ms. Jones." Again Mercedes just nodded. Tina couldn't believe her eyes and went to a terrace. "Tina," called Mercedes. Tina ignores her and kept walking. She looked and saw the amazing view. It's spectacular; she could see the beautiful skyscrapers all around the city. This seems to be one of the many terraces the house has. The garden looked so beautiful. There's a huge outdoor pool on the back. There are chairs around the pool for people to sunbathe and there are also dining sets with umbrellas and what looks like a state of art grill. There are also elegant outdoor sofa sets and beautiful plants set in specific places to add to the decor. Everything looked so beautiful and elegant.

"It's incredible! It's like in the movies."

"I think this this is a mistake." Mercedes was shaking her head in denial. "Please let it be a mistake," she prayed. Tina rolled her eyes and shook her head at her sister.

"Ms. Jones, come with me," said Burt.

Mike was tired and had to stop to rest. The unconscious man still had not woken up and Mike was starting to worry. At least Ryder agreed to help carry him. Hopefully they could get to a hospital in time. Mike thinks about life's irony. His father had been adamant that he become a doctor and he refused. Now he would give anything for medical training. At least what he learned in survivor training was enough to get them to where they are and hopefully will get them to the hospital in time.

**_Evans' Residence_**

Burt brought them to one of the guest rooms and told them to wait for Carole.

"My god, this room is bigger than our apartment. Look, there's a door that leads directly to the terrace," said Tina looking around in awe. It had a king size canopy bed with curtains around. There was also a sitting area. The room had huge bathroom that seems to be bigger than their room in Lima. It had a Jacuzzi and a shower. The closet was huge.

"This has got to be a mistake. Sam said he had a mom, never a stepmom and if he lived here why did he lie to me?" Mercedes said drying her eyes. There's a knock on the door and Tina answered it. Carole Evans is at the door and entered; she's holding papers in her hands. "I apologize if I made you wait too long," she said to Tina and walked further in the room. "You must be Mercedes Jones."

"Yes I am, and that's my sister Tina"

"It's only you two?

"There's my dad but he's back home. Look Ms. I think there's been confusion. Sam said his family lived in Europe, and he's not… what I mean is that he has a good job but he can't be living in a place like this."

"You married him," said Carole with a broken voice showing the paper to Mercedes. "Do you recognize this? It's a copy of the marriage certificate for you to keep until you can pick up the original."

"Yes but…" Tears are flowing from her eyes.

"My son found it in Sam's office; he also found the boarding stubs to Ohio." Carole explained but Mercedes shook her head in denial.

"No, the Sam I know didn't belong here; he was more middle class. He couldn't have died, I don't want it," Cried Mercedes sitting down on a couch behind her. Tina immediately went to comfort her crying sister.

"It's a terrible tragedy, we all inconsolable." Carole couldn't contain her tears.

"He told me that he had to return to New York because there was a problem with some clients."

"I don't know, I don't know what motives he may have had to hide the truth from you," said Carole still crying. "You have to put yourself together, be strong. We are a well-known family and people will expect all of us to be there including you."

Mercedes nodded as she cried on Tina's shoulder. "I just kept thinking that it was a mistake, that it must be a mistake."

"God I wish it was," said Carole wishing that her son was alive. "I'll send you some tea to calm the nerves. Have some rest, and I will see you later." Carole turned around and left the room.

Mercedes can't stop crying; the truth finally hitting her. Tina is holding her and trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry Cedes. I know you were hoping this was a misunderstanding. I just… I'm so sorry." Tina cried with her sister, for her sister and for Sam.

"Let's stop here," said Mike. This seems to be taking forever. Ryder and he are taking turns but they still have a long way to go to get to the nearest hospital. The unconscious man had almost woken up, that's why they had stopped last time. The man was mumbling but neither he nor Ryder could understand what he was trying to say. They gave him some water to make him feel better and he seemed conscious enough to swallow, but it did not last long and he slipped into unconsciousness once again. Ryder was losing his patience and he had to admit that he was feeling frustrated as well.

Mercedes was sitting on the bed ready to go. She was very calm and a bit out of it. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying so much. She just sat there and did not move. Tina was talking to her trying to get a reaction out of her sister. "You have to make an effort Mercedes. You heard what Mrs. Evans said."

There is a knock on the door and Carole walked in. "Thanks for the clothes, Mrs. Evans." Carole had offered them clothes suited for high society since they were trying to keep rumors and speculations to a minimum.

"I hope I didn't offend you…

"No, no we understand that Sam's funeral will be in the spotlight," Tina assured her.

Carole nodded and turned to Mercedes, who is sitting on the bed not moving. She goes and sits next to her. "Come on Mercedes, we have to go to the funeral."

"Yes, Ma'am," she replied in a monotone voice.

"I think the tea was too strong," said Tina.

"I wanted to ask you to please be discreet. When we get there, please don't answer any questions by the press. Our friends have been told that we knew each other and that the wedding was kept secret because you and Sam wanted it that way."

"Yes ma'am, don't worry," said Mercedes calmly.

Rachel was downstairs waiting. Jesses entered the penthouse and approached her. "Where are Noah and Quinn?"

"They left for the funeral, his remains have already arrived." said Rachel drying her tears.

"And the widow, have you met her?" asks Jesse as he sat in front of her.

Rachel shakes her head. "No, mom doesn't want anyone disturbing her. All mom said was that she comes from a humble background, which is another word for poor low class. Can you believe it? Mom had to buy them clothes because the ones they were planning to wear for the funeral were far from Gucci," Rachel said in horror.

"How could Sam do this? Did he go crazy or what?" asks Jesse indignant. "Where's Finn?"

Rachel didn't have time to answer. He saw his mom come downstairs with two other women. Both Rachel and Jesse stood and approached them and Carole introduced them. "This is Mercedes."

"Nice to meet you," said a teary Mercedes.

Rachel had to make an effort to keep her face straight. This woman is not what she expected, at all. What in the hell did Sam see in her? Not only was she poor, but she was fat. The woman wasn't ugly; in fact she was quite pretty, but that didn't mean she would be winning any beauty pageants any time soon. She knew that Sam wasn't a person to judge a person on social status or physical appearance, but she thought he had better taste in women. Usually he dated women like her and Quinn. What the hell was Sam thinking marrying this fat, poor woman that didn't even belong in any high society? The fat thing could be resolved if she lost weight, but the fact that she was a lower class nobody was what bothered her the most. There will surely be talk about Sam marrying a big black woman. She didn't have a problem with her being black, but she knew some people will definitely have something to say.

"Rachel is my daughter and Jesse is her husband. Tina is Mercedes sister."

"Nice to meet you," said Tina.

"Where's Finn?" asks Rachel.

"He'll probably meet us at the funeral." Carole turns to Mercedes. "Finn is also my son." They started walking to the elevator. They rode the elevator in silence to the parking garage. As they got out of the parking garage they could see the reporters outside the cars asking questions, taking pictures and filming video.


	5. Chapter 5

_******Sortilegio belongs to Televisa and Glee to FOX. **Jill thank you so much for being my beta. I know you don't have a lot of time yet you still make time to edit my fic. So thank you so much. Thanks all of you who have read and review or just read. I hope you're enjoying the fic. Without further ado here's the fifth chapter. Enjoy.  
_

_**Jones Residence: **_

Peter Jones got home a few hours earlier and went straight to bed. When he woke up, he found a note from his daughters that they were going to New York. He deduced that they had left before he got home or they would have roused him. He called Mercedes's phone but there was no answer. After working with his buddy for a few hours, he returned home. He was making himself coffee when he heard someone knock on his door. He goes to open it and sees Sam at the door. He finds it strange because the note said he had invited his daughters to New York. Before he could invite him in, Sam walks in. "Sam, what are you doing here? The girls are in New York."

"I know, so they didn't tell you anything?" asked Finn as he walked into the house.

"About what? What's going on?" Peter asked Finn who had his back to him.

Instead of answering, Finn changed the subject. Finn turns to Peter "For some time now, you and your friend Sandy Ryerson have been selling stolen goods."

Peter gets nervous and tried to deny the claims. "No, no we sell old and used things."

"But they are stolen. Not only that, you also sell bootleg merchandise." Finn had smirk on his face as if to challenge Peter to deny what he was saying.

"No, it's not true." Peter looks worried and a little pale.

"Of course it is." Finn challenged. "And you also sell illegal drugs and weapons." Finn walked around the house as if he owns the place, knowing that he had Peter Jones in his pocket.

"Are you crazy?" asked Peter as Finn sat at the kitchen table.

"I got proof. The storage is under your name, so good or bad, you're involved."

"Well you know how it is. You can't always investigate everyone who wants to sell something. But drugs and weapons? I swear that's not true."

"But the bootleg merchandise _is_." Finn smirked.

"Well yeah…sometimes," Peter admitted, hanging his head in shame. Finn chuckled and approached Peter putting his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to tell the police."

"You know how it is. I'm an old man and with my busted leg it's really hard to find a job. I couldn't let Mercedes pay for all the house expenses, and even less now that she is married.

"Now that Mercedes is the widow of Sam Evans, you won't have to worry about her future," Finn said smiling

Peter looks confused. Sam is right in front of him. What is he talking about? "Widow, what…"

"Come sit down, Peter," said Finn. "Sam Evans, your daughter's husband, was one of the richest men in the world."

"But you are Sam." Peter is shocked and confuse.

"Sam Evans was my stepbrother. You see, my mother married Sam's father. My name is Finn Hudson." Peter looks confused.

"What, what are you saying?"

"Exactly what you just heard," said Finn as he got a beer from the fridge.

Peter got up from his chair and started pacing. He can't believe this-this is beyond deceiving. He was so happy that his daughter had found someone that made her happy, someone they all thought was a good decent man. Unfortunately, he turned out to be anything but. All this time he was lying to them and his daughter.

"You lied to my daughter, to all of us."

"And you should be grateful. I have turned you into billionaires. You will have more money than you could possibly dream of! Doesn't that please you?" Finn was smiling.

Peter stopped pacing and sat down, still baffled by what he's been told.

"Well, I… how did you know that man was going to die? I mean the real Sam Evans.?

"He had a lot of enemies that sooner or later were going to kill him. I just took advantage of the circumstances," said Finn with a smirk on his face.

"And it was just a coincidence that he was killed at such at an opportune moment?" Peter said sarcastically.

"No, his death was too precipitated."

"And what if someone finds out?"

Finn stood up. "No one is going to find out about this; my family is convinced that Mercedes married him."

"Does Mercedes know about this?

"No, she doesn't, but I'm going to convince her. But you have to be on my side."

Peter stands up and shakes his head. "What you're proposing is illegal."

"Oh please! You have been doing illegal things for years, and only for a few dollars. This is for billions of dollars," Finn cut him off. "I don't have time for this! You have to choose. You can either live like a king, or spend the rest of your life like a rat. Don't you forget that one word from me, and you and your family will go to jail for fraud."

"Are you threating me?

"Yes," replied Finn with an evil grin on his face.

Peter moved away from Finn looking distraught and worried. He could handle going to jail, but he couldn't let his girls go to jail. Peter took a deep breath and turned to Finn. "I'll do it," he said looking defeated. Finn nodded and approached him, taking out wad of cash out of his pocket. He took Peter's hand and handed him the money. "So you can start living like the father in law of Sam Evans." Peter looked at the money and it just felt wrong in his hands. He never thought he would ever have so much money at once but now that he had it, it feels wrong, dirty even. He throws it on the table not being able to hold it anymore. He saw Finn putting a picture on the mantel in the living room. It was a picture of his daughter. "When did my daughter take that picture?" As he got closer he saw Mercedes and a blond man with green eyes. Both were smiling. The man was hugging his daughter from behind and she was leaning on his chest. Anyone would think they were very much in love.

"It's a Photoshop, as in fake. You have to make sure that when people come to the apartment they see it. Especially the press, because it won't be long before they come knocking on your door. Now, let's talk about what you're going to say to anyone who asks," Finn said sitting down.

They had made it to the funeral, which was very well attended. Friends and family, celebrities, business people and most of New York high society were there. Reporter kept asking questions and photographers kept taking pictures. There was a lot of security all around to keep the press at bay and to keep the funeral as private as possible. As soon as they entered, everyone turn their attention to Mercedes. Everyone was curious to learn who she is and what she looked like and immediately the murmurs started. She is not what they are expecting and they were very shocked.

Finn had made all the arrangements. It was a close casket funeral and there were no pictures of Sam Evans. Beautiful flower arrangements of white roses decorated the parlor. There was one on the casket as well as standing crosses. It all looked very beautiful and elegant.

Mercedes was calm and collected, but she couldn't contain her tears when she saw the casket. Seeing it just made it more real, and it hits just as hard. It's hard to believe that just a few days ago she was getting married, she was so happy. She was starting a new life with her husband and it was all just ripped away. She wished that she could see him again. If she knew this was going to happen she would have never let him go.

Mercedes sits with Tina by her side in front along with Carole and Rachel. Lots of people came to give their condolences to Carole and Mercedes. Mercedes could feel the stares and hear murmurs but she didn't care. These were her last moments with her husband and she didn't have time for people she didn't know and probably will never see again.

Tina held her sister as she laid her head on her shoulder. Mercedes has always been her rock, now it was time for Tina to be hers.

Quinn saw Carole walk in arm in arm with a woman. It was obvious that this woman was Sam's widow. To say she was stunned was an understatement. When she imaged Sam's wife, she had the image of a thin southern girl-blond maybe brunette. She wasn't racist, but she never in her life would have imagined this, although she knew that Sam has dated black women before. A plus sized black woman was Sam's wife. It was still hard to believe he had a wife, and to add insult to injury, this fat ugly woman stole him from her. What the hell did she have to make him marry her and not me? I have been patient and humiliated myself asking for forgiveness. I've been waiting for years. All of high society has being talking about it since they were children. They had been the talk of the society pages since they were teenagers and started dating. Whenever they were seen together, they would be the top headline on page six of the most respectable newspapers in New York. How can Sam do this to her? She's a thin beautiful educated socialite that any man would be lucky to marry, and yet he chose to marry a lower class fat ass bitch from Ohio. She just knows that she is going to become the laughing stock of her friends and the media. Pulling herself together she approached Carole and THAT woman. She gives Carole a hug telling her she's there for her whatever she needs. Carol nods and introduces her to Mercedes. "This is Mercedes Jones, Mercedes this is Quinn Fabray a close friend of the family."

Quinn offers her hand to Mercedes. "Nice to meet your, I'm sorry for your loss." Mercedes shakes her hand and nods in acknowledgement. She is sorry, but not for her loss but for her own. Losing Sam not only to another woman but to death hurts. She had her future with Sam planned out. They would get married and become the '_it' _couple of New York high society. They would attend parties, functions and charity balls, always together. Their marriage was going to be one to be envied by everyone. She knew Sam liked children and would probably want children so she would give them a few but only through a surrogate, because there would be no way she was going to lose her figure. This woman in front of her should have never existed; it should have been her being the grieving widow.

Quinn walked to the casket and touched it, tears fell down her face. She walked past Puck, Blaine and his husband who were deep in conversation.

"But you were his best friend! He should have told you something," said Kurt.

"I don't understand why he didn't," said Puck, still at a loss at why his best friend kept something so big a secret.

"Only that he'd gone crazy all of sudden. Where's Finn why isn't he here?" Asks Blaine.

"He's with the authorities taking care of some things. Excuse me." Noah walked over to Carole and took her hand. "I'm here for you and your family Carole, whatever you need."

"Thank you Noah. This is Mercedes, Sam's wife. Mercedes, this was Sam's best friend.

"Noah Puckerman," said Noah as he extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you Mercedes, Sam was my best friend and I'd like to extend that friendship to you. I just want to say that I'm sorry."

"Thank you Noah, I'm sorry too."

Mike and Ryder were walking, carrying Sam when they heard groaning. At first they stopped, thinking it was a wild animal. Then Mike realized that it was coming from Sam Evans. The man they have found passed out in the middle of the woods. Ryder helped Mike put Sam on the ground. Sam groaned louder.

"Hello, Mr. Evans can you hear me?"

"What going on? Where I'm I?" asked a disoriented Sam.

"We found you unconscious in the middle of the woods. It look liked you been mugged except you still have you wallet and your watch with you. But no cell phone. Can you tell us what happened to you?"

"I don't know, everything is blurry." He says in a raspy voice. "My cell phone, ughh it was in my jacket in the car."

"The car?" asked Ryder.

"Yeah there was a man and woman with me, the husband…" Sam was barely awake, his head was pounding and his back and ribs hurt.

"We only found you," explained Mike.

"There was nobody else around, not even a car," said Ryder.

"Maybe he walked injured up to where we found him and passed out," said Mike to Ryder.

"Yeah, I walked a lot," said Sam regaining consciousness again. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mike Chang this is my friend Ryder Lynn." Sam tried to get up , but failed and groaned in pain.

"You need to stay still. We don't know if you are bleeding internally or if you have any broken ribs."

"I need to get to a hospital."

"That's what we've trying to do. But it's going to take some time. I promise we are going to get there as fast as possible. We just stopped because we heard you groaning, but I think we should eat and get some rest. I know you're hurt, but we are also tired, but don't worry we almost up the road." Said Mike.

"I guess you don't have a cell phone either?

"No. Ryder was in charge of bringing the cell phone but he forgot."

"I already said I was sorry."

"I know. We are not completely doomed. I was in charge of the GPS and I didn't forget."

"For the last time, I'm sorry."

"I know you are Ryder."

Mike and Ryder made a fire and cooked dinner. They fed Sam, but he wasn't eating much. He was going in and out of consciousness.

_Evans Residence_

Mercedes, Tina, Carole, and Rachel arrive at the mansion. They had just buried Sam and looked exhausted. Burt had come home after he paid his respects at the cemetery. He was already waiting for them.

"Mr. Finn just called. He said that he will come back later tonight and that everything is okay."

"Mom where's Finn? He wasn't even at the burial," asked Rachel holding on to Jesse's arm. Carole didn't want to have this conversation with Mercedes and Tina around.

"Mercedes why don't get some rest? You look exhausted honey."

"Yeah I think I'll do that. Come on Tina." Mercedes and Tina headed upstairs to Mercedes' room.

"Sam was a billionaire. Why didn't he tell you anything? Asked Tina she closes the door..

"I don't know. Maybe he was afraid that I would marry him for his money, I don't know," replied a tearful Mercedes as she sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Please sis, don't cry. I know it's hard, but you've got to accept it."

"It is just so hard to believe. And it's everything: all the lies, this mansion, the luxury, the servants and all the secrets, his sudden death. I feel like I'm living a nightmare."

Mercedes didn't know how right she was, much less that the nightmare had just started.

Downstairs Carole was talking to Rachel and Jesse in the family room.

"So where was Finn all day?

"Finn went to Lima, Ohio to see what he could find out about Mercedes," replied Carole.

"How did he meet her? Why did he marry her without telling us?" asked Jesse

"She says that she didn't know about this life, that he told her his family lived in Europe."

"Why?" asked Rachel.

"I don't know, I don't know why did he things this way, unfortunately we will never know," sighed Carole

"But is the marriage legal? asked Jesse.

"Finn will tell us when he comes back."

"We have to do something Carole. We can't let that woman take everything." Jesse said as he stood up.

"If she's is Sam's legitimate wife, there's nothing we can do."

"And what happens if she leaves us in the street?"

"She seems like a good woman." Jesse scoffed, obviously not convinced. Carole gets up to see Mercedes. When she gets to the door she knocks and sits next to Mercedes.

"How are you feeling? asked Carole, holding Mercedes hand.

"Better I guess."

"So, Sam never mentioned his real situation."

Mercedes shakes her head. "No, he told me he was an employee for a firm in New York. We only saw each other on the weekends and on a rare weekday because he was always traveling for work."

"How do you two meet?" Asks Carole

"A few months ago my sister and I went on vacation to Miami. We met at a nightclub. A few days after we got home from vacation he went to see me in Lima. We went out a few times and soon he asked me to be his girlfriend." Mercedes couldn't contain her tears as she remembered her time with Sam and how happy they were. She took a deep breath to get herself together. "Thanks for allowing us to stay here tonight. Tomorrow will be going back home."

"For now just rest, then later we'll talk. There is a lot you should know. Besides, I don't think you should just disappear. People start to speculate and gossip and I don't think Sam's deserves that. We'll talk later. My son Finn will arrive soon and I'm sure he'll want to meet you and talk to you."

Mercedes nods. "Yes, Mrs. Evans."

"Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry." Said Mercedes.

"I'll stay with Mercedes, but I'll be down later." Replies Tina.

"Okay I'll see you then." Carole left to go downstairs.

Mercedes holds her head. "My head is killing me."

"Do you want another tea? There still some left in the teapot; I'll get you some so you can get some sleep. Mercedes didn't answer. She simply laid down and cried.

Later after Mercedes had fallen asleep Tina, put the covers over Mercedes and turned off the lights before leaving the room to join the Evans in the dining room. It was awkward at first but Rachel's poisonous tongue couldn't be held in for long.

"Wasn't their courtship brief? Did they get marry because she was pregnant." As much as she didn't like the thought of Sam with that woman she couldn't completely rule it out.

Tina quickly defended her sister. "Of course not."

"So you never heard of the prestigious Evans family."

"No," shrugged Tina.

"If they didn't belong to our social environment, they couldn't have heard of us, much less from a small town in Ohio," said Jesse.

Rachel simply shrugged and turned to Tina. "So Sam had you believe he was a poor bastard." She tried sound nonchalant but Tina could hear the venom in her voice.

"Not a poor bastard. In Lima, he had decent apartment and he always took her out to places that were elegant and sophisticated. "

"And he was in love with her?" It was obvious in the tone of her voice that she didn't think a man as powerful and handsome as Sam could fall in love with a woman like Mercedes.

"Of course he was." Said Tina aggravated.

"If he wasn't in love, he wouldn't have married her," said Carole.

"I just can't understand how Sam could marry a woman like _that_."

Tina wanted to jump over the table and beat the crap out of her. However, she knew Mercedes wouldn't approve, so out of respect for her grieving sister she kept herself in check. She would be proving the bitch right if she attacked her. So Tina just closed her eyes and counted to ten.

"Mercedes is a very beautiful woman," said Carole.

"So is Quinn. Not to mention, elegant, sophisticated, and rich."

"What does your dad do?" asked Jesse

"He used to work in construction, but he had an accident, so he's retired." Replied Tina

"Sam must have been crazy to do what he did," said an exasperated Rachel. Tina put her hands on her head and closed her eyes praying, to have restraint.

Mercedes was in deep slumber in her room. She was so tired she had fallen asleep on the same clothes she wore to the funeral. She heard someone call her name and tried to drown them out, but then she felt someone rubbing her arm.

Finn had asked one of the servants which guest room Mercedes was in and proceeded to head to the room. He saw her asleep still with her clothes on but shoes off. Her back was to him and her hair was over her face.

Finn would be lying if he wasn't a little anxious. What he was about to propose to Mercedes was dangerous and he needed to be careful. Yeah she will be mad at first, but she'll come around eventually, _he knows she will_. Finn knew she loved her father very much and knew that she would do anything for him. Still Mercedes is a person of integrity which made him nervous.

"Mercedes," Finn whispered. Finn rubbed her arm to wake her. "Mercedes it's me."

Mercedes turned back to see who was waking her. What she saw scared the crap out of her.

She screamed.

"Please don't scream, don't scream," whispered Finn as he put his hand on her mouth. Mercedes was trying to get away from him.

"Don't scream Mercedes, please." Mercedes wouldn't listen and struggled to get away from him while he tried to calm her down. Mercedes was crying and trying to talk as she tried to escape his touch, but all that came out was gibberish.

He finally held her hand and pulled her to him. "No, you're dead, you're dead," she cries. Finn puts his arms around her and puts his hand underneath her chin, trying to comfort her.

"It's me sweetheart, it's me. Listen to me," said Finn, but Mercedes was still freaked out and kept trying to get away from him. He is stronger and holds her in place. "No, you died!" she cried and managed to get loose, but he holds her head and made her look at him. "It's me sweetie." Mercedes tried to cover her eyes as she shook her head, she is convinced she is seeing things. "Mercedes listen to me, sweetheart it's me." Finn holds her hands. "Hey, hey, I'm here sweetheart, I'm here." Finn looks at her in the eyes and Mercedes looks back, her eyes bloodshot red and tears pouring down her face.

"It's you?" whispered Mercedes shocked and confused and not quite believing what she was seeing.

"It's me. It's me sweetheart. See it's me." Finn said in a low voice.

Mercedes hesitated for a second before hugging him. "You're alive." She cries on his shoulder.

"Yes, sweetheart I'm alive," Finn reassured her. Mercedes kissed him and he kissed her back.


	6. Chapter 6

_******Sortilegio belongs to Televisa and Glee to FOX.**_** Thank you all my readers for being so patient, only two more chapters for Sam/Mercedes interaction. Believe me I'm trying to get there as soon as possible. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Jill for being an amazing beta. Hope you enjoy, tell me what you think.**

"You're alive, how? What happened? I thought you were dead." She's looks at him in confused, yet in awe.

"I'm going to explain."

Mercedes is crying and laughing at the same time. "I can't believe it," says Mercedes as she kisses him again and again and then hugs him with a big smile on her face. "Does you family know? "

"Not yet."

Mercedes is crying tears of joy now. Her Sam is alive; it was a mistake after all. She couldn't thank god enough for this amazing miracle. What she didn't know is that her miracle would turn into a nightmare.

"All this time you were alive! Why didn't you call, text or anything?"

"I'm sorry, but it was necessary," replied Finn. "Are you feeling better?" asks Finn.

Mercedes nodded and kissed him again. "I don't understand why you lied to me. Why you didn't tell me that you lived here with your family that you came from money? Why? Mercedes asked trying to understand.

"First of all, I want you to know that I love you," said Finn as he kissed her hands.

"I love you too, but..."

"Come, come with me." Finn helped her out of the bed and she picked up her shoes to go with him.

"Of course," Mercedes eagerly agreed, so happy to have Sam back.

"I want to go to a relaxing place where we won't get interrupted," Finn said as he put his arm around her and led her out of the room.

Mercedes nodded and smiled brightly as she followed him without question.

Dinner already been served and only a wine bottle and empty glasses were left on the table.

"Well, we're going to retire…good night," said Rachel. She got up and kissed her mother good night.

"Good night Carole and Tina." Jesse followed her.

"Good night," Tina said. "Do they live in the mansion as well? Tina asked.

"They occupy half the floor of the penthouse beneath this one," answered Carole. She tapped the chair next to her. "Sit here a moment, Tina."

"Yes, Mrs. Evans," Tina said.

"Your sister says that she wants to leave tomorrow, but that's not going to be possible." Carole reached for Tina's hand on the table and held it. "I want you to help me convince her to stay, at least for some time. Mercedes is Sam's widow and she must behave as such. Sam was well respected, important man. It wouldn't be seen right if she left his home, which now is her home."

"Yes, of course."

"Also we have to wait until the issue of his will is dealt with. Sam assets were to go to his wife and children."

Tina's jaw dropped.

"Finn sweetie, I'm starting to feel uneasy and puzzled. What happened? Asked Mercedes.

"I want us to talk without being bothered." Finn led her to a side of the terrace she had never seen before. It's dark, but soon she realizes they are in a beautiful garden. Finn stopped and turned to face her.

"You know I have a half-brother, well it's not really that..."

"Yeah, Mrs. Evans's son. She told me she married Mr. Evans, your dad."

"When that happened, I was six years old and he was two. As we grew up, he never hid the fact that he hated me," said Finn as he turned away from her. Finn had tears in his eyes and he was sounding depressed. He made sure to look the victim.

"He was always resentful of me and took any opportunity to make me look bad in front of everyone. He always told lies so I would get punished. He stole their love and affection from me," he said as he turned to her again.

"Of Mr. and Mrs. Evans, why? asked Mercedes. She was confused but tried to be understanding.

"Because he was sick and a despot that enjoyed showing his superiority to everyone," Finn replies bitterly.

"Was?" Mercedes asked noticing that he was speaking about this person in the past tense.

"Let me finish." Finn put on an innocent look when talking to Mercedes. "Despite all his faults, the old man loved him, and when he died he left him everything and me and Rachel with nothing. Of course we live here but depending on his alms. A few months ago he ruined a man in the worst way possible and this man swore to kill him. He has tried to kill him more than once. Nobody knows this, only him and me, and I knew this man would keep trying until he succeeded. Then I thought….Mercedes." Finn once again made it seem like he was about to cry.

"What?" asked a scared Mercedes. Finn looked like was going to cry and she wanted to know what had him so distraught. Finn held her face in his hands and told her the truth.

"The real Sam Evans is dead." Mercedes looks confused, her mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. "My name is Finn Hudson. Carole is my mother."

"What are you saying?"

"You have to help me, my love. You have to keep everyone believing that you're Sam's widow and in the future, we will be able to get married…for real this time." Mercedes eyes widened and she had tears in her eyes.

"But, but have you lost your mind?"

"No, no sweetie. Sam sooner or later was going to die. Too many people hated him and his patrimony was going to end up in my mother's hands. She's too weak when it comes to Rachel and her husband Jesse, he's good for nothing gambler." Mercedes is beyond stunned. She couldn't believe what was she was hearing. She looked at Finn like he had gone crazy. Finn continued, "It doesn't matter; you will see for yourself. In a few short years, he lost everything gambling." Mercedes moved away from him, still in shock. "I don't understand," said Mercedes, her voice broken. Finn came behind her put his hands on her shoulders. "Sweetheart, the only thing you have to understand is that now you are Sam Evans widow. You married without a prenup, remember"

"Yeah."

"We'll just let some time pass and then _we_ will get married." Everything finally clicked for Mercedes. Mercedes tears pour out her eyes like a waterfall; her heart is breaking in the worst possible way Mercedes turned around to face him.

"How could I believe… you deceived me, you lie to me," she screamed as she hit him on the chest. Mercedes is c trying to understand how he could do this. Finn puts his arms around her to hold down her arms, but she struggled to get loose and they fell on the grass. "It was all a lie—you killed him."

"I swear to you I didn't," he screamed at her. "I swear."

"I don't believe you," whispered a crying Mercedes, shaking her head. Mercedes is still struggling to get away but he won't let her.

"Listen to me, please listen. That rat didn't deserve to live. I told you they tried to kill him more than once and sooner or later someone was going to succeed. I just foresaw it and took advantage."

"You took advantage of me, of my love. How could you do this to me?" cried Mercedes.

"Because I wanted to share everything with you," yelled Finn. Mercedes pushed him away and managed to get free. She got up and went to the fence and sobbed. Finn stands and reaches out to her.

"Don't touch me," she said as she pulled her arm away.

"I swear I didn't kill him," Finn tried to reassure her.

"That may be." Mercedes turns to face him and attacks him again. "But you lied to me, you lied to all of us and if you knew that someone wanted to kill him you should have done something to prevent it," yelled a sobbing Mercedes.

"Maybe what happened was an accident."

"An accident that was very convenient for you. What would have happened if he hadn't died?"

"But he did die, and now we are all in this so we have to carry on."

Mercedes shakes her head. "NO, I won't do what you want. I will tell you mother and everyone the truth." Mercedes walked past him to leave, but is stopped by Finn next words.

"Then you and your family will go to jail," threatened Finn. Mercedes turns.

"Jail?"

"Yes, have any of you friends ever seen me?"

"No." Mercedes though for a second about the last few months. "You seem to cover you tracks, but you still have an apartment in Lima."

"That is not under my name, and the renters have never seen me."

"I got pictures of the wedding on my phone as does Tina."

"Really have you checked your phone lately? Has Tina checked hers? Don't bother checking; I erased them all while we were having dinner after the wedding."

"There is still the judge that married us," said Mercedes. She was desperate because she was running out of options.

"I bought him off, money was no problem. I will deny ever seen you before today. If the investigations reveal that Sam's car crash was no accident, and then no one will doubt that you did it to keep with his money," Finn threatened. "You and your sister don't count much and your dad is a crook with shady dealings; Finn puts his hand on each side of the fence trapping her. "If that's what you want, I will go to my mother and tell her that the signature on the marriage certificate is forged. When we talk to the police, who do you think they going to believe, you or me?" Finn puts his forehead to hers and takes a lock from her hair and smells it with his eyes closed. "I don't want to hurt you, babe."

"How could you say that?" spat Mercedes as she pushed him away. "Why did you do this to me? Why did you choose me?"

"Because I want you, and I love you. Sam is dead Mercedes, and now you have a future you had never dreamed of. You will be rich, admired, envied, and I will be by your side."

"No, no don't force me to do this."

"There's no other option," replied Finn. He tried to kiss her but she turned her face in disgust. She pushed him away and ran to her room. Tina is already there, looking for her. Tina noticed Mercedes' red eyes; she is quiet and looks devastated.

"Where did you come from?" Tina asked but Mercedes doesn't answer. "You have to be strong, I know you loved him sis. Mercedes, you would not believe what Mrs. Evans told me. You are going to own all of this," said Tina with a smile. "Everything: the house, the company, the entire Evans enterprise. You're going to be a billionaire Mercedes," said Tina excitedly. She hugged Mercedes, but after a few seconds notices that her sister is not hugging her back.

"Doesn't that make you happy? I know that you're grieving sis." Tina tries to comfort Mercedes.

"Sam is not dead." Tears ran down her cheeks as she looks straight ahead. Tina looked at her with a serious look on her face. "What I mean is that I didn't marry Sam, but the other one. Mrs. Evans' son whose name is Finn. He lied to me Tina, everything was a lie," Mercedes sobs.

Carole was in her sitting room thinking about Sam. She's so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Finn come in. Finn came up to her and hugged her.

"Mom."

"Son, did you just get here?" Carole looked exhausted and had tears rolling down her face.

"Yes," said Finn as he knelt beside her.

"My Sammy, so young, such a good man." Finn held his mother's hands.

"Yeah, yeah mother. But tell me did you see the woman? What kind of impression did she give you? Finn asked.

Carole shrugged her shoulders. "She was very sad, she's humble, pretty. She seems like a fish out of water. We told her we were going to make everyone believe that we knew her."

"And she accepted this?"

"Yes. Tell me what you found out."

"I went to city hall and everything is legit. I went to her apartment, met her dad. Mom, in the living room there was a picture the woman with…Sam." Finn got up and hugged his mom one more time, pretending that Sam's death had affected him too. What his mother couldn't see was the conniving smile on her son's face.

Mercedes was sitting on the sofa while Tina sat in a chair in front of her. Mercedes had just explained everything. To say that she was shocked and angry was an understatement. The man had manipulated and lied to all of them. Now he was threating them.

"I don't know what to do Tina. Sam… I mean Finn is a sick twisted man," Mercedes said with a disgusted look on her face. "I don't want to do this Tina."

"Well, do you prefer for all of us to go to jail?"

"I'm sure that there's something we can do." Mercedes stood up and started to pace.

"What, what can we do Mercedes? Don't you see who they are? They got money, connections, power. We are nobody; we don't even have enough money to hire a lawyer," cried Tina.

Mercedes sat down. "But this is deceitful Tina. It's ugly and dirty."

"What's worse is going to jail. They could accuse us killing that man. It's not fair Cedes, I don't want to go to jail. You need to really think about it. Cedes, it's not your fault; this was just the circumstances. Besides, we're going to be billionaires and we will have everything we ever dreamed of. Please Mercedes, don't be stupid," begged Tina.

"If we go along with this, we'd be committing a crime. You saw how good Mrs. Evans was with us."

Tina screamed in frustration. "If you tell her, she's going to be furious. Do you think she's going to believe you over her son? There's nothing we can do Mercedes. I don't want to go to jail because of you. If you say anything, I'm going to say that you are crazy and I'm going to deny ever meeting this… Finn or whatever his name is." Tina knelt before her sister crying. "Please sis, I don't want to go to prison. You were the one that got involved with him, not me or dad. It's not fair." Tina's face took a serious determined look. "Nobody takes me out of here," Said Tina.

Mike, Ryder and Sam woke up as the first rays of light appear. They cleaned themselves up and ate some energy bars. Mike gave Sam one of his shirts to change in to. Sam spent the next few minutes breathing hard and groaning in pain whenever he raised his arms or moved too much. In the end, he decided not to change. His ribs might be broken and he didn't want to make it worse. Soon they are back on track. Sam's ribs were still hurting like hell, but now he could at least walk with some assistance from Mike.

"Are we almost there? Sam asked, taking a sharp breath.

"Yeah, I can see cars passing; soon we are getting you into a hospital Sam." Sam smiled thinking about his family. They probably think he's dead. He can't wait to get to the hospital. The first thing he's going to do is call Puck to get him home. His friends and family are probably worried about him.

Tina had gone to her room hours ago. Mercedes barely slept; she hadn't even changed. She spent the night thinking about what to do. She didn't want to do this, but she didn't want her and her family to go to jail for something they didn't do. At dawn she finally fixed the bed, took a shower, and changed into a white button up blouse and black skinny jeans. Mercedes headed down the stairs. Everything was so quiet in such a big house, so she went upstairs to the terrace and sat on a bench.

She had been sitting there for about five minutes and when Burt approached her.

"Up so early? asked Burt. Mercedes jumps, not expecting anyone.

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep much." She said as she walked up to him.

"I know what you mean. Mr. Evans death was hard on all of us." Mercedes saw that as a butler, he wasn't supposed to show any emotion. He was to just continue to do his job. But Mercedes could see the sadness in his eyes.

"You cared about him?" She asked him as they walk inside.

"Yes, we all did, he was an amazing boss."

"He was… good?" Asks Mercedes confuse.

"Yes, you must have known him well. He had a temper but he was a good man."

"Do you…do you have any pictures of him." Mercedes asked before he could question her. "I didn't bring any with me, we were in a hurry." Burt nodded in understanding and signaled with his hand to follow him.

"This way. He didn't like to take a lot of pictures but there must be a few in the office. Please sit, I will get the album for you."

"Thank you." Mercedes sat and looked around.

"Here it is." Burt sat on the other chair in front of the desk and placed the album on the table. He looked through the album until he found what he was looking for. "Here's a picture."

What she sees is not what she expects. It's a very handsome man with dirty blond hair and intense emerald green eyes. He had plump pink lips shaped into a sexy smirk.

Mercedes runs her hand over the picture. "He was younger than Finn? I mean Mr. Finn? "Mercedes said when Burt looks at her, bewildered. She's got to be more careful or she was going to out herself.

"Yes, four years. This is a picture of Mr. Dwight Evans, Mr. Sam's father. This one here is Mr. Sam's mother Mary. May they both rest in peace." She can see that this Sam had inherited his dad's dirty blond hair and his mom's green eyes. "I'm sorry but I have to get back to work. Please let me know when you're ready to eat breakfast Mrs. Evans." She flinched and closed her eyes when he called her that.

It's funny; a few days ago she felt proud to be called Mrs. Evans. That was until she found out that it had all been a damm lie by an unscrupulous man. "I'm so sorry." She said to the man in the picture. She took a deep breath. Despite what Finn told her, Sam Evans the real Sam Evans has done nothing to her.

Mercedes puts the album back in its place and heads to her room. She's not crying but she feels tears on her cheeks and it surprised her that she had anymore tears left.

She is so sorry and feel so angry that sometimes she feels like can't breathe. She has never felt so small and as powerless as she did at that moment. The love she fell for him has turned to disappointment, disgust and most of all anger. How could she be so stupid? She thought she was too smart to let any man manipulate her. The few guys she had dated didn't last long because she always could see through their facades and see that all they wanted was sex. Finn seemed so different, so genuine and such a good man. He wanted to meet her family and spend time with them. He wanted to be with her but didn't pressure her when she told him she was saving herself for marriage. God she was angry at Sam… Finn, but mostly at herself for trusting him, for giving him her heart. She should have waited longer to get married, and get to know him better. Unfortunately, she let her love for him blind her and now she's paying for it. He knew exactly how to play her, by getting to know her family, spending time with them, manipulating Tina to help him woo her so he'd know what to do, what to say. She should have seen through him. He never wanted to meet her friends, always telling her he came to see her not her friends and since their time was limited they should spend as much time together as possible. That's why he was always tight lipped about his family. No wonder he didn't want a party; he didn't want her friends to see him. It was all a sham and all for fucking money.

Finn entered the room.

"Why didn't you knock?" She angrily asked she stood.

"Sorry. Are you still mad?

She looked at him like he lost his damm mind. "How dare you even ask that question? Do you think this is a kid's game? You deceived me! You introduced yourself with somebody else's name and now you want to turn me into your accomplice, you are a delinquent."

"You didn't know Sam. He a was malicious wretched man that stopped at nothing to get what he wants, he would trample the dignity and pride of others just because he could get away with it. He used his money and power to destroy people's lives with no remorse for the pain and suffering he caused. He treated women like shit used them like his playthings…

"Whatever, you are not exactly role model of the year either." Mercedes puts the palms of her hands together and closed her eyes for a second. "Please don't force me to do this. I can say that the Sam I married is another man, a different Sam but with the same name."

"Have you seen the newspapers, the magazines, the internet, TV this morning? Your picture is all over the world and if now you come up with the tale that you husband is another with the same name, the press will want to investigate. Besides, my mother and Rachel told everyone that they knew you. In any case your father is aware and is in agreement."

"My dad, how? When?"

"Yesterday."

"How could you, why did you do that?" She screamed at him grabbing him by his shirt.

"I already told you, I love you."

"If you loved me you wouldn't have done this to me, nor would you threaten to send me to jail" She screamed even louder.

"Calm down, relax. No one suspects anything. I understand that right now you're upset, afraid, but you have nothing to worry about." Mercedes turns her back to him as she took deep breaths with her eyes closed. Finn put his hands on her arms trying to reassure her. "My love, in a few months, all of this will seem like a bad dream. You'll get use to your new life. You will have expensive jewelry, the best clothes, the best cars, you can travel the world. Everyone will trip over themselves to please you, to cater to your every whim. Your dad and your sister will want for nothing." He turns her around to talk to her. "Then later we can get married."

"NEVER! I will never marry you!" Mercedes spat angrily.

"Yes you will and will be very happy together." Finn tried to kiss her but she pushes him off and turns away. Finn lingers over her for a few seconds and then leaves.

Mercedes starts pacing the room and puts her hands on her head. "God help me please!" She cried in despair." I'm going out of my mind, what do I do, what do I do?" Mercedes is clearly desperate and agitated and suddenly just loses it. She started packing her things and next thing she knew, she's leaving a note and taking off. She doesn't know what to do or where to go; she just needs to get out of here.

Leaning on Mike for support, Sam was now on the side of the road with Ryder. "Finally some good news and hopefully some very strong painkillers very soon," he thought. A few cars kept going obviously wary of the three men then finally a truck stopped. They explained the situation and Sam confirmed it. They asked him if he could take them to the nearest hospital, and he quickly agreed.

Eight minutes later, the man had dropped them off at the hospital, wished then luck and left because he was running late. "Excuse me, we have a seriously injured guy here. Please help him." Doctors and nurses immediately put him on a bed and whisked him.

"I need a cell phone to call my family and my doctor," groaned Sam as he was put on an IV while someone checked his eyes.

"Yes sir, but first we have to check if there is internal bleeding or broken ribs," explained the doctor.

"Please wait out here," the nurse asked Mike and Ryder as they took Sam back to the emergency ward.

"Are you eating breakfast now, or will you wait for the others?" asked Burt.

"I'll wait," Tina replied.

Burt nodded and left along with the maid who was preparing the table.

A few minutes after talking to Mercedes, Finn went to the table to eat breakfast. Tina was already there.

"Good going you asshole," She spat sarcastically.

Finn smiled. "I was sure I wouldn't have any problems with you. The one that worries me it's Mercedes."

"The whole going to jail thing was probably just a lie to force her."

"Oh don't be so sure. I'm going to need your help; I don't want to hurt you. But if she goes for the alternative, I will have no other choice." Finn told her as he sat at the table.

"I already talked to her last night. She seems convinced that there was no alternative. Jail scares anyone."

"Your sister has too many scruples, whether Sam's accident was coincidence or accident, we have to take advantage of the situation, don't you think? Now everything will be ours, and when I mean ours I mean mine, Mercedes and yours too of course. Where in the world would you like to travel?' Tina eyes and smile widened.

"Good Morning," Carole greeted as she walked in, followed by Burt.

Finn and Tina returned the greeting. Finn stood up and Tina followed when Carole took her seat at the head of the table. After Carole took her seat, they proceeded to sit down.

"I see that you met my son."

"Yes."

"Burt, we are ready to eat."

"Yes ma'am."

"Mercedes? Carole asked Tina.

"She's probably still in her room."

"We'll let her rest a while longer."

Finn and Tina shared a secretive look.

Later after breakfast Tina went to check on Mercedes.

"Mercedes?" she called. "Are you in the shower?" She looked into the bathroom, but there's no one there. She goes around the room and sees a note on one of her night tables and read it. "I am returning home. You can stay and say that I went crazy if you so want." This worried Tina. She takes her phone from her purse and called Mercedes but there was no answer. After the third try, she ran downstairs urgently "Burt, have you seen Finn?"

"He left after breakfast. Maybe he's at his office. Tim might know."

"Who's Tim?

"He's one of the chauffeurs."

"I'll find him."

Tina ran out. At first, she was not sure where to go, so she asked one of the servants. Following the servant's instruction, Tina makes it to the garage and starts calling out for the driver.

"Tim, I'm looking for Tim. Anybo… Tim right?"

"Yes, what can I do for you Ms.?"

"I need to speak to Finn. It's urgent, very urgent."

Finn arrives at EE and his phone rings. He gets out and the valet takes the car to the parking lot. "What do you want?

"There's a young lady Tina, she wants to talk to you. She says it's urgent."

"Put her through. What do you want Tina"

"Mercedes is gone, she left a note. I called her but she won't answer her phone."

"Your sister is being stupid." Finn sound pissed.

"It's what I told her, I'm scared Finn, do something."

"Put Tim back on." Tina handed the phone to Tim.

Finn said, "I want you to get me a seat on the first flight to Dayton, Ohio and tell that stupid kid to make any excuse to make sure no one knows that Mercedes is gone and to not leave the mansion. Tell Thomas that under my order Tina is to not leave the house." Finn hung up and turned to the valet. "Bring my car."


	7. Chapter 7

_******Sortilegio belongs to Televisa and Glee to FOX.**_** This chapter is not beta, so all mistakes are mine. Thank you all for being so patient. One more chapter to go for Samcedes interaction. But don't worry I won't take too long to post it. Thank you for your reviews, following and favoring my fics and thank you for your PMs as well. **

Sam was getting restless. After being brought in the doctors and nurses checked his body for any injuries and internal bleeding. Then they took him to get some X-rays and an MRI. Luckily the painkiller was working wonders and he was feeling a lot less pain. Now he was just agitated, they left him alone and had not come back to tell him what they found out, nor has he been able to call his family.

"Hello, Hello anybody there."

"Yes, Mr. Evans?" Asks one of the nurses from behind the curtain.

"Can I get some water and where is my doctor? I need to make a phone call." Sam said impatiently.

"Sure." She approaches him and gives pours some water on a cup from a pitcher that had been brought when he arrived in the room. "I understand Mr. Evans but we have other patients to attend and your doctor is waiting for the results of you tests."

"Mr. Evans." Sam looks up to see his doctor.

"How bad is it doc?

"You have a fracture rib. Your head injury is superficial but I want to keep an eye on it because the blow could lead to complication later on. You have a lot of scrapes on your back as well"

"Yeah, I know. Can I be transfer to New York without problems?"

"I would like to keep you under observation for a few days."

"No, no, I can't." Sam groans.

"I cannot force you to stay here Mr. Evans, but that is my recommendation."

"Yes I understand."

"The police are waiting to speak to you."

Sam shakes his head. "No, I want to call my family first. May I have a phone please?"

"Yes, of course." Says Dr. Benton as he passes his cell phone.

Sam seems to be trying to remember the number and then dials.

"Hello, yes." The voice doesn't sound familiar. "May I know who this is?" Sam closes his eyes as he realizes his mistake. "Sorry, wrong number." The Doctor looks at his patient with concern. "It seems my mind is bit jumble."

"This is one of the possible complications I was talking about and why I think you should stay under observation." Sam says nothing and dials again.

Burt hears the house phone and answers.

"Evan's Residence."

"Burt is that you." Burt is stunned.

"Mr. Evans is that you, where are you calling from. Heaven?" Burt asks looking up

Sam chuckles. "I'm calling from Maryland. I'm in the hospital."

"But Mr. Evans we went to your burial."

"What did you say?" Sam was confused. He shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. Is my mother there?"

"Yes, I'll put her on right away." Replied Burt running to the garden.

"MRS. EVANS, MRS. EVANS." Burt screams desperately trying to find her. "MRS. EVANS.

"What it is it Burt, why all the screaming?" Carole answers getting up from being a plant she was taking care off. She takes her gloves off. Burt offers her the phone.

"Mrs. Evans, it's… its Sam." Says Burt happily.

"Have you lost your mind Burt?"

"No Carole it really is Sam, he's not dead." He said passing her the phone with a big smile on his face. His hands were shaking but he didn't care.

"Hello." Carole says a little apprehensive.

"Mom, it's me."

Carole couldn't contain her tears of joy. "Samuel, Oh my god my baby. I can't believe it." She said smiling

"Neither can I, but as you can see god doesn't want me to go yet." Said Sam chuckling

A few minutes later.

"Sir, Mrs. Evans is on line one." Said Puck's assistant through the intercom.

"Thanks. Hey Carole."

"Puck, Noah, Sam, he's alive."

"What?"

"I just spoke to him; he's in a hospital in Maryland. He wants you and Dr. Anderson to get him on the Evans helicopter. "

Puck stood up from his chair. "How, I don't understand, is he severely injured?"

"He didn't sound like it. But he wants you to go immediately. "Carole said smiling.

"Of course right away. This is amazing." Puck says smiling.

"Yes, it's a miracle. Tell Finn." Carole hangs up. "Burt" She goes to Burt and hugs him and kisses him on the cheek. "Tell Mercedes the good news and I'm going to tell my daughter." Says Carole excitedly.

"Yes, Mrs. Evans."

Burt goes upstairs in a hurry to tell Mercedes the good news. He knocks loudly on the door. "Mrs. Evans, Mrs. Evans."

Tina opens the door but not all the way. "She's asleep right now."

"You have to wake her up. Mr. Evans is alive. They just went to get him at a hospital in Maryland. Mr. Evans is alive" Burt leaves a shock Tina.

Tina closes the door, leans against it and starts to panic. Her heart races and she starts breathing rapidly and her throat feels dry. She feels really scare, she takes her phone from her pocket and stars calling Mercedes but she still won't pick up her phone. She opens the door and runs to her room.

"I still can't believe it. You guys never suspected anything." Said an upset Quinn pacing in Rachel's living room.

Rachel is on her couch clearly depressed. "Well Sam has had his girlfriends, he was always very private of his personal life but as far I know they were always well known women, people from our class never someone like _that_."

"And why didn't he tell her who he was?" Question Quinn at no one in particular. "Who knows what trickery she used to trap him like that?" she said bitterly. "Is she pregnant?" she asks Rachel.

"Who knows, I asked her sister and she said no. All the same he still lied to her."

"Is the only way Sam could have marry her. She's so…

"Sam is alive, he's alive." Carole ran in very happy. Both Quinn and Rachel look at her confuse. "He called, I spoke to him myself."

"Are you serious?" asks Quinn.. Carole nods smiling wide. Quinn smiles and puts her hands together over her mouth. She looks at a smiling Rachel whose dark mood had gone out the window.

As soon as she made it to her room Tina started packing her overnight bag. She runs out and makes it to entrance without being notice. But downstairs the doorman won't let her out. "Mr. Hudson said that you're to remain here."

"Sir you don't understand I have to go." Said Tina trying to get to the door.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Hudson gave orders that you were not to live the property. I cannot let you go."

"You can't do that, that's kidnapping."

"Then call the police. But I'm just following orders."

Tina runs to the door and tries to open it but the doorman stops her. "Look, I'm sorry, but I can't lose my job. If it is so urgent then call Mrs. Evans and she can speak Mr. Hudson." Tina lets out a frustrated breath.

She turns back and tries to get out a different way, but can't find it. God she should have listen to Mercedes and leave with her. Tina is desperate and really scare. She didn't want to go to jail.

"Mercedes, Tina may I come in." Carole hears nothing and decides to open the door. But when she enters the room is completely empty. She goes towards the bathroom. "Mercedes are you in there? Are you ok sweety? Still no answer she goes in and finds it empty. She leaves the bathroom and keeps looking around and enters the walk in closet, only to find the clothes and the shoes she bought Mercedes for the funeral and nothing else. She hurries down the stairs asks about Tina. After a while Burt finds out that the doorman was the last one to see her and calls him up.

"Yes, Mrs. Evans. Mercedes Jones sorry Evans left early in this morning. She asked me to call her a cab and left."

"Did she have a suitcase or overnight bag with her?"

"Yes, also the girl call Tina tried to leave but I told her that Mr. Hudson order for her to remain in here."

"Yeah, Mercedes told me she was planning to leave, but I asked her to wait for some time."

"Sam is alive, with such wonderful news. I'm sure she'll come back." Burt reassured Carole

"Mr. Evans is alive." Asked Thomas." Carole smiles brightly. "Yes he's alive, thank god he's alive. We'll make it official later. Thanks Thomas, you may return to you post." He nods smiling and leaves.

"Burt please search for Tina." Yes, maam."

Peter Jones hears someone knocking on his door and goes to answer it. He sees Finn and again doesn't wait to be invited in. "Where the hell is Mercedes." Finn angrily asks.

"Mercedes? Isn't she in New York?"

"Was in New York, she escaped and came here."

"But, but why, what happened?

"Happens that she's a fool that thinks she can play with me. But no one is getting out of this one, do you understand. NO ONE" Finn replied in a threating manner.

"But if she doesn't want to do this, what can we do? " Mr. Jones asks Finn who is pacing.

"It's not a about whether she wants to or not, it's about the fact that she doesn't have another option." Finn stops in front of Peter. "This is not a game Mr. Jones. If she does not cooperate all of you will go to prison." Peter looks worry. "I already told her there's no danger. The worst part has already passed."

Someone is knocking on the door. "Perhaps is her." He goes to answer the door.

"I don't think so, if she came on the train she won't arrive until later."

Peter opens the door. "Mrs. Grant."

"I'm so sorry Mr. Jones. I was just catching up on the news on my computer when I saw a picture of Mercedes. I can't believe her husband die. I've been calling her but there's been no answer." She sees Finn. "Oh I'm sorry you were busy."

"Ah no he's…"

"I'm a friend of the family." She walks further into the house

"Nice to meet you. Berenice Grant." She said offering her hand. Finn shakes it.

"Mrs. Grant owns the boutique Mercedes works at." Says Peter

"Oh Mercedes, such a beautiful young lady. I'm sorry her husband died, she doesn't deserve so much pain." She notices the photograph behind Finn. "Was that him? He was very handsome. Poor Mercedes, she must be inconsolable."

Peter looks distraught but Finn looks satisfied that his plan with the photograph worked.

Sam had a sling on his right shoulder and a wrap bandage around his head. He was anxiously waiting for his best friend and his doctor. He couldn't wait to get out of here and it looks like he didn't have to. "My man." Sam smile at seen his best friend.

"Sam, this is amazing, it's truly a miracle." They tried to hug but Sam winces in pain.

"Yeah I was very lucky." He groans.

"I brought you some clean clothes."

"Thanks man."

"Tell me how are you, how bad is it." Sam's doctor enters catching the last bit of the conversation

"Mr. Evans has a fracture rib and an artificial wound in his head. He also seems to be suffering from memory gasps. He can't remember some things."

"Yes, but it isn't that serious." Sam says.

"So we can transfer him to New York?"

"Yes, Dr. Anderson is making the arrangement necessary to make the transfer. I have already shown him your chart Mr. Evans and put him up to speed in your progress. Now if you'll excuse me." Sam nods.

"When Carole told me I couldn't believe it." Said Puck smiling at his friend. "I can imagine the look of surprise in your family, and your wife." Sam chuckles. "I still don't understand why you didn't tell anyone about her, though?"

Sam smiles goofily. "What the hell are you talking about; you know very well I don't have any."

"Stop joking. I'm talking about Mercedes." At this Sam takes a serious look as he looks at Puck.

"Mercedes?" Sam asks confuse as to who he is talking about.

"Your wife. My god, Sam we all saw her. She was at the funeral."

"Look Puck, I understand not remembering some things, but there's no way I could have forgotten having a wife." Sam said in a serious tone. "When did I supposedly get marry?"

"The day before the accident. At her house, in her backyard." By now Puck had taken a serious look as well.

Sam thinks trying to remember and then turns to Puck "No, no no no. That is not true."

Blaine walks in with a smile in his face. "Sam I'm so glad you're okay." He shakes Sam's hand. "The paper work is done; I got your release form. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me change."

"I'll get one of the nurses to help you." Replied Blaine. He and Puck leave.

A few minutes later Sam is walking out of the hospital with a sling on his right shoulder and a new wrap bandage around his head. When he sees Mike sitting in the waiting area asleep with his head against the wall. "Mike." Mikes wakes up and smile at seen his new friend much better. "I thought you were gone and I didn't have a chance to thank you."

"I couldn't leave without knowing you were alright. They wouldn't let us in because we not family. I'm glad to see you're better."

"Thanks man, thanks for everything. This is my best friend Noah Puckerman and my friend and personal doctor Dr. Blaine Anderson." Mike shook hands with both.

"Nice to meet you thanks for taking care of Sammy." Said Puck.

"Yes, thank you for your patience. I know for a fact how much of a pain Sam is as a patient." Said Blaine.

"Hey"

"He wasn't so bad." Said Mike

"Thanks man, I guess this is good bye. Puck give me your card and a pen." Puck passes it to him; Sam writes down his number and gives the card to Mike. "Mike you and Ryder save my life and for that I will be eternally grateful. If you or Ryder ever, ever need anything or find yourselves in New York give me a call."

"Thanks man."

"Well you seem better." Ryder said coming up with two cups of coffee.

"Yes I am Ryder, Thank you for saving my life."

"No prob."

"Well, good bye."

"Wait your watch." Said Ryder taking it out of his pocket and offering it to Sam.

"Keep it, it's the least I can do. Do whatever you want with it. I hope this not the last time I see you two."

They smile and watch Sam and his friends leave.

Jesse, Rachel and Quinn are at the Evans penthouse. Jesse is talking to Puck on the phone.

"Yes, I understand Puck. We'll see you guys later." He hangs up.

"Well what did he say?" Asks Quinn impatiently.

"They take off in five minutes"

"It's really Sam." Says Quinn with a big smile on her face.

"I highly doubt that both Puck and Blaine would not recognize him." Added Rachel.

"I don't know how he survived; man has more lives than a cat." Says Jesse bitterly.

"But he's not seriously injured right?" asks Quinn smiling.

"It look like he's not." Replies Jesse.

"How lucky, this so wonderful." Says Quinn chuckling walking around, but then stops and frown "Who did we bury yesterday?

"I don't know, the body was unrecognizable. I suppose Sam will tell us who it was." Said Jessed getting a drink.

"Well I'm glad, so glad." Said Quinn sitting down and twirling her hair.

"Me too." Added Rachel. "I wonder where's Finn?

"Probably throwing a tantrum, because the dead returned from hell." Quinn and Rachel laugh at Jesses answers.

After many attempts to get out with no success Tina reentered the mansion.

"Where the hell have you been, the servants have been looking for you for hours." Says Rachel. "Does your sister know that Sam is alive?

"What happen with you, where's Mercedes? Carole asks walking in from the stairs."

"May I speak to you moment please? Humbly asks a tearful and nervous Tina.

"Of course sweety. Where's Mercedes? Asks Carole as she led Tina out of the room. Tina remains quiet.

Sam, Puck and Blaine are on the chopper on the way to New York.

Puck notices Sam deep in thought frowning. "You ok?

"Yeah, what is Mercedes last name? Sam asks Puck.

"Jones."

"And she lives in Ohio." He enquires.

"Yeah Sam I already told you."

"I don't think it's very serious, but I still want to do a full checkup." Added Blaine. "Besides its possible that upon seeing her you'll remember her. What your family found strange, especially your mother is that you didn't say anything."

Sam shakes his head, trying to wrap his head around the situation. "I can't understand, I really don't understand." His mind is completely blank when it comes to this woman.

Tina and Carole enter Sam's office and sit. "Tell me, where's Mercedes." Asks Carole once again.

"She went back to Lima."

"Why did she leave Manhattan?

"I don't know, I think she just lost it. I want to leave too." She begs Carole.

"Why didn't you tell me she had left?

"Because your son didn't want me to say anything."

"Why?

"It's my understanding that he went after her. Mrs. Evans please I want to leave. Tell the doorman to let me out please, I want to go home."

"Well, if you want to leave, I can't force you to stay. I just think it was too hard for Mercedes to be here without Sam. We have to tell her the truth, that he's not dead." Even when she already knew, her heart still drops at the mention that the real Sam Evan is alive.

"I'm calling Finn." She turns toward the desk and turns the phone to face her and dials Finn cell.

In Ohio Peter and Finn are walking out of the pharmacy when Finn's phone rings. He looks at the caller id. "Its home, probably my mother." He ignores the call and puts his phone back in his pocket.

"You're not going to answer." Asks Peter

"No."

"What if it's Mercedes?

"I really don't think so."

Back at the Evans mansion Carole hangs up. "All I got was the answering machine. Why don't you call home" Tina nods and dials but no answer.

"There's no one."

"What are you going to do?" Asks Carole.

Carole sights feeling bad for the young girl. "Look why don't you go to your room, wash your face and come down to await any news with us.

Tina nods and gets up to leave the office, Carole follows. Rachel takes her tongue out at Tina as she passes by. Tina rolls her eyes and keeps walking. "What happened?" Asks Rachel turning to her mother.

"Mercedes returned to Ohio, but Finn went after her."

"Why did she leave?"

"I don't know, she probably felt uncomfortable here and was traumatizing for her what she thinks happened to Sam. It's normal."

"It looks like you like her mom."

"She's Sam's wife."

"And for you everything Sam does its ok?" Jesse questions.

Carole turns to him and answers loudly "It's his life, and if he chose to do things this way, he has his reasons." Carole leaves.

"Finn has been very solicitous with the widow."

Quinn groans. "I'm leaving."

"What, are you're not going to wait till Sam gets here."

"No, I think it's better if I see him tomorrow. When all the euphoria has calmed down."

"You want to see him alone, so you can demand and explanation." Teases Rachel.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Good bye."

Rachel shakes her head. "She's controlling herself, but I know she's raging inside. I'm sure she would have preferred him dead than marry to another woman." says Rachel.

"Me too." Says Jesse. He gets up to leave. "Where are you going?

"To get a drink and cheer for the health of your brother."

"You know very well that he's not my brother."

"I know, that's why you like him. Maybe now you'll get your chance. Though with the woman he has I doubted. You are getting old."

"Asshole."

A taxi arrives at the Jones residence. Mercedes pays the cab and goes into her home. Finn and her dad are waiting for her.

"Finally you arrive." Says Finn clearly not in a good mood.

"I was getting worry baby girl. Sam has been waiting for you for hours."

"He's not Sam." Mercedes replies and tries to leave but Finn holds her arm.

"We have to return immediately."

"NO."

"My love…"

"I'm not your love, and you're a scoundrel that lie to me and got into me into huge trouble." Yells Mercedes as she left for her room. Finn follows. "But I'm not willing to be a pawn in your game and I don't care if you send me to jail."

"Mercedes…

"No dad, we will hire a lawyer and tell everything." Mercedes screams

"Everything?" asks Finn

"That you lie to me, that you married me using another man's name and that you killed him. Because no one takes out of my head that it was you who killed him. You planned everything out in advance." Screamed Mercedes at Finn.

"And who's going to believe you, who's going to take your word seriously. Did I tell you your father was selling stolen goods, drugs, bootleg merchandise? Tell her." Screams Finn

Peter just puts his head down in shame and walks out. Finn and Mercedes follow.

"Come on tell her…

"Speak Dad, say something."

"It's not true, I never sold drugs. If it was done it was my partner, without my knowledge.

"It's the same thing."

Mercedes puts her hand on her mouth with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I just wanted to help you out. I didn't think it was fair for you to burden all the house expenses."

"Mercedes, please. I don't want to hurt you." Said Finn with an innocent look on his face. Her dad had moved away and Finn took his place in front of Mercedes. "Sam is dead, but I had nothing to do with his death. You have to believe me. Please be sensible…

"I have always been an honest woman, and if I accept I will become your accomplice. I will become a swindler." Mercedes told him with a hard face.

"But why, you married Sam Evans yes or no."

"I marry you or at least that's what I thought." She yelled. "No, no I'm not doing this." She screams walking away from him and sat on the dinner table.

"Do you rather go to jail?" Mercedes close her eyes at the mention of her family.

"You will go as well."

Finn puts his hand on the back of her chair and leans in a threating manner. "Don't be so sure. I have everything fix so nobody suspects me. My family has more than enough money to avoid me getting mix in this scandal. All the blames will fall on to you and your family."

Mercedes gets up and goes to her father and hugs him.

"Babygirl I don't care if I go to jail, I'm an old man. But you and Tina are so young this will ruin your lives." Mercedes shook her head at what her dad was saying, she couldn't let him take the blame. She couldn't let him spend his rest of his days in jail.

"What if we get caught?" she asks her father.

"Nobody is going to find out. Your boss didn't figure it out." Said Finn.

Mercedes turns to Finn "My boss?"

"Yes Mrs. Grant was here to give her condolences. She saw your picture with Sam and didn't suspect a thing." Replied Finn taking the picture from the mantle and showing it to Mercedes

"You brought that picture" screams Mercedes snapping it from his hands.

"Yes."

Mercedes attacks him with the picture frame. "I never thought I'd hate someone so much. I hate you, I abhor you. You miserable excuse for a man." She cried.

Sam, Puck and Blaine arrived at the Evans state on helicopter.

"I still insist that you should spend the night at the hospital." Blaine told Sam.

"No man, I prefer to stay at home." Replied Sam getting out the helicopter.

"You're as stubborn as your dad." Said Blaine.

Sam stopped and looked confuse. He remembers the man and the woman that he had picked up.

"Wait, I remember something. There was a man; he was camping with his girlfriend when he got bitten by a snake. I was trying to take them to the nearest hospital. We have to find his and her family to find out what happen to them." Said Sam worry. Blain just nodded.

Sam turned his head from Blaine and saw his mother being escorted by Jesse. She was running to him with tears of joy in her eyes. As soon as she reaches they hugged. She hug him so tight crying, thanking god he was alive, he realize now how bad it got. That's why he didn't pull away even if she was crushing his ribs. It seem she didn't want to let him go, afraid of losing him again all he could do was hug her back for as long as she needed.

After a few minutes Mercedes calm down. She had already made the decision when she attacked him but she was so angry that he could just get away with it. After talking to her dad and telling him not to worry. Which she knew was impossible, she grabbed her bag again and left with Finn. Now they are on a plane to New York and she hated every minute of it.

"Mercedes don't hold a grudge." Said Finn. "I love you."

Mercedes turns her head with a blank expression on her face, but her eyes show all the anger she was holding back. "I loathe you."

"I don't believe you."

She takes a deep breath. "How long I'm going to stay?"

"As long as necessary." Finn tries to touch her cheek but she turns away, rejecting him.

Tina was hiding behind a tree. She saw a Lincoln navigator stopping at the front of the mansion and out came a very handsome blond man with a sling and bandages, behind him came out two other men she seen at the funeral and at the Evans home. They were talking but she was too far to hear. Now she was starting to panic.

Sam was with most of his family in the main room. They seem happy to see him and they had a lot of questions and so did he. Unfortunately there are many questions and few answers.

"How could you get marry like that, in hiding?" Questions Rachel sitting next to him holding his hand.

Sam sights. "I don't know, I have no idea." He answers his face blank.

"Like I have explain to Carole, Sam has memory gasps" explains Blaine

"Or that must it been one hell of a drunken night, right bro." Jesses tries to joke.

"Jesse please."

"I'm feeling a bit tire." He gets up from the couch.

"Want me to help you to your room? Asks Carole.

"Mother don't worry I'll be fine, besides I want to go to my office for a moment."

"Night Rachel, Lauren." He nods at her and touches her cheek. "Jesse."

"Sam"

"I'll see you tomorrow. Blaine thanks for everything."

"Please eat something light and sleep, you need it." Said Blaine being the eternal doctor.

"Alright. Puck my man. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Of course, take care."

"Good night." Sam said and left the room to go to his office.

"Good night" said Noah and left.

"He still didn't say anything" said Rachel

Her mom remains quiet. "I'm giving Sam a prescription for pain killers and an anti-inflammatory."

"We are retiring, good night."

"Good night mom." Said Rachel

"Good night sweety."

"I already told this to Sam, but you know how stubborn he is. I'm hoping you can convince him to get a PET scan as soon as possible. I'm not liking this memory gasps. Well I'll leave you now. Good night Carol."

"Night Blaine, say hi to Kurt for me." They hug.

"Will do." Blaine leaves and Carole goes to Sam's office.

Sam is pensive; he's looking at the picture of Mercedes on the front page of the New York Times.

"I send Thomas to get your prescriptions. When I was told you were dead I couldn't believe it. I wanted to be a nightmare."

"I was lucky." Carole sights happily. Sam turns to the picture on the front page of the newspaper.

"This is Mercedes?"

"Yes, do you really not remember her?

Sam shakes his head. "No, nothing. Puck said I got marry in Ohio."

"We found your boarding pass stubs, and copy of your marriage certificate. In one your phones we found her number and Finn investigated and went to Lima Municipal Court and in effect you are marry to her."

"Ok fine, but how is it possible for me to erase from my memories something as important as this. Moreover I marry without saying anything, Not to you, or Puck who is my best friend like a brother. Why would I do that?"

"If you don't know…son you're freighting me."

"I'm more frighten trust me." Sam looks at the picture intensely for a few seconds and shakes his head. "No, this can't be true. Where is she?" He asks Carole.

"This morning she left back to Ohio, but Finn already went for her."

"Why did she leave?"

"She was traumatized with the news of your death, overwhelmed with grief." Sam didn't know what to say to that.

"After the funeral she wanted to leave. But I asked her to stay a little longer. I was worry people would start talking if she left so soon. What are you going to do?" asks Carole.

Sam can't stop looking at the picture. No matter how many times he looks away he always comes back to the picture. "She is beautiful. You said that everybody knows she's my wife?

"Yes, to avoid speculation we even said that we knew her. The news of your death caused a stir and then the appearance of the wife no one knows nothing about."

Sam takes a deep breath and starts pacing.

"How she get here?"

"With the number Finn found we called her in Ohio. She was shocked when I gave her the news. The next day she arrived. She said that you hid your real situation from her and that you told her you were a salesman at a small firm here in New York." Sam sits back on his chair.

"What kind of person she is?" Sam wanted to know everything about this mysterious woman.

"She's humble."

"Humble?'

"Well she's poor, not dirt poor. More like working class." Tries to explain Carole.

"Mother you know I'm not prejudice. But I don't know this woman, nor do I remember marrying her or anyone else."

"Maybe when you see her."

"Yeah, maybe." He said though he didn't look so convince.

"I'm going to check if your dinner is ready."

"Have them bring up to my room, I want go laid down, all my body hurts."

"Yes. Son."

"Thanks mom." He said with a grimace.

Finn and Mercedes arrive at the Evans mansion. Mercedes doesn't even wait for Finn. She just gets out of the car and promptly walks inside. She enters the mansion and walks straight to the stairs not noticing the blond man walking in.

Sam is on his way to his room when he sees a curvaceous woman walking rapidly towards the stairs. His eyes widen, his heart races, a million thoughts run through his head but he shuts them down, it's time for him to meet his wife. "Mercedes?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sortilegio belongs to Televisa and Glee to FOX.**_** This chapter is not beta, so all mistakes are mine. Thank you all for being so patient. Finally Samcedes interaction. Hope you like it. Thank you for your reviews, following and favoring my fics and thank you for your PMs as well. I change the rating for language and I apologize for the delay, my time is limited but I will try to update at least once a week. If I don't I'm sorry. **

She enters the mansion and walks straight to the stairs not noticing the blond man walking in.

Sam is on his way to his room when he sees a curvaceous woman walking rapidly towards the stairs. His eyes widen, his heart races, a million thoughts run through his head but he shuts them down, it's time for him to meet his wife. "Mercedes?"

Mercedes stops in the middle of the stairs and turns to see who's calling her. When she sees his face she gets the shock of her life. Her heart drops and she starts shaking and feels like she's going to pass out.

"Come closer."

Her legs give out and she barely has enough sense to hold on to the rail. It's like all her energy and strength had completely drain. Her body still shaking and the feeling of dread is overwhelming.

Carole is walking in from the kitchen when she sees Mercedes on the stairs and approaches her. "Mercedes, Mercedes its Sam, it really is." She says with a big smile on her face. "You're not dreaming sweety. What's wrong?" Carole asks when she sees a terrified Mercedes hanging on to the rail not moving. She goes to her aid. "You look stunt." Mercedes legs had turn to rubber and Carole puts her arm around her shoulders. Mercedes is weak and on the way to the chair Carole has to hold her up because with each step they take Mercedes legs are unresponsive which almost makes them fall down "Careful, careful."

Mercedes vision is cloudy and she's breathing rapidly. She feels light headed and dizzy. "Your emotions must have gone haywire. " Say's Carole as she helps Mercedes to a nearby chair. "

Sam sees her and the reaction his presence has caused. She looks beyond shock, scare, afraid. He understands why she would feel shock. But why afraid or scare. You would think that she'd be ecstatic, over the moon, but she doesn't look happy, not at all. As she is sitting in front of him, he notices that she won't even look at him. She is looking down breathing rapidly and still trembling, silent tears fall down her plump cheeks.

Mercedes thoughts were running a mile a minute. "_Oh my god, we are going to jail for the rest of my life. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to do this, I have turn into everything I hate and now I'm going to pay. This man has never met me. He knows that this is a fraud and we're not really married. To him I'm just a gold digger that sent to kill him to keep his money. My god Tina and dad. Their lives are ruin because I got involve with Finn. God please help me. If he is as bad as Finn says he's going to squash me like bug. Why isn't he saying anything? Why are the police not here yet? He should be yelling screaming every curse word there is and them some. But he's just staring. I guess he does enjoy torturing people."_

"He was in a hospital in Maryland. A couple of hikers found him in the woods and brought him to the nearest hospital. Fortunately his fine, a fracture rib and he hit his head but otherwise fine." Carole happily explains to a stun Mercedes. She had her hand covering her mouth; the tears would not stop falling.

At that moment Finn walks in and closes the door. When he sees Sam alive he's literally taken aback. He looks stun and miserable leaning against the door. "Son, your brother is alive. We were notified this morning after you left for Ohio."

"Yeah, mom told me everything." Sam said. Carole looks at Mercedes and returns to her.

"But Mercedes, it's like you'll in a trance." Says Carole approaching Mercedes, she holds her hands. Mercedes had turned away from Sam and now was resting her arms on the back of the chair. It was like she was out of it. "Sam is alive."

"Yeah." Mercedes whispers. She briefly glances at Sam but quickly looks away. "I'm glad." Her voice sounds broken but her face looks blank as she says this. He looks at her suspiciously.

Sam smirks at her. "Must be the shock, right?" Says Sam looking at her not knowing what to think.

Mercedes nervously nods slightly, briefly looking at him. He nods but doesn't believe her, because she still can't seem to look him in the eyes. There was definitely something going on here.

_Why is he still going on with this, what game is he playing?_

"Well, I'm going to bed, I'm very tire." Says Sam. His face is neutral. He doesn't' trust this woman any more than he can throw her. Though he has to admit that she is extremely beautiful. There was such a natural beauty to her, he can't help but be captivated. That might have attracted him to her, but he knew that he was one to value personality and strength of character over beauty. So there has to be something more that made him fall for her and eventually marry her. If he did in fact marry her, which he doubts more and more every second. He has to go along with everything that is going on until he finds out the truth.

"Of course son." Sam stares intensely at the stunt woman before him. He wanted to know what was going on. He wanted to know her story? Something is going on here and damm he will find out. "Son are you alright." Asks Carole.

Sam looks at Finn who is still leaning against the door shock. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." And turns to look at Mercedes who was being comforted by his mother.

Finn has come out of his trance and approaches Sam to hug him. "Brother this is truly a miracle." As they hug Finn looks down at Mercedes and Mercedes looks up angrily at Finn with tears running down her face. . Never in my life have I hated someone so much, never in my life have I felt like I wanted to die Mercedes though.

Finn looks away as they break the hug. Sam looks down at Mercedes and smirks. "Are you feeling better?

Mercedes closes her eyes and nods. "Yes." She whispers still with her eyes close. "Thanks." She says as she opens her eyes.

Sam bites his lip and steps closer. "Can you stand?"

"Yes." She whispers looking down. He notices that she's only giving him short answers.

"Can you accompany me then?"

_What, oh my god he wants us to be alone so can interrogate me. What is he going to do to me? Granted he's injure but a person in rage can do almost anything without feeling pain. What if Finn is right and he is a monster. You don't know that, this man has never done anything to you and here you are pretending to be his wife. You have to keep going until Finn thinks of something._

Mercedes nods still not daring to look at him. He extends his hand and she shakily and slowly places her hand in his. He feels a bolt of electricity run through his body and if her slight tug was any indication she felt it too. She slowly gets up and briefly looks at him in the face before turning her eyes. He keeps looking at her as they slowly start walking towards the stairs. Her legs wobble and he has to hold her up for a second. She is still shaking like a leaf and he can't explain why.

Finn and Carole stay down and Finn notices his mom looking intently at Sam and Mercedes.

"What happened" Asks Finn. He needs to know why Sam is so calm about this. Why is he treating Mercedes this way? He never anticipated the possibility of Sam surviving the crash. Especially after he saw the burn body of a man he had thought to be Sam. Why is Sam not outing Mercedes right now.

"He doesn't remember getting married." Replies Carole turning to him.

"What do you mean he doesn't remember?" Why is Sam saying he doesn't remember Mercedes though Finn.

"He hit his head hard in the accident. He has problems with his memory." replies Carole

"Really?"

"Hopefully is only temporary. Blaine believes he may have some swelling and wants to do some test ASAP. "Finn looks away in shock not knowing what to say.

"You know what I find most strange is the reaction of that woman. I understand being surprise, shock. But not once did she seem happy. There was no joy, happiness to see him alive and well. She didn't even kiss him." At this Finn turns and looks at her with a hard look on his face.

Mercedes dries her tears as they quietly walk upstairs to his upstairs to his bedroom. When they are in front he opens the door and goes in, but Mercedes stays back fiddling with the button at the bottom of her jacket. He sees this and with his hand invites her in. Mercedes takes a deep breath and walks in apprehensively.

"Are you okay?" he asks as he closes the door. Mercedes doesn't answers and just keeps fiddling with her jacket nervously_. He still not saying anything, god is he toying with me. Enjoying my torture for his own sick pleasure._

"Would you like something to drink?" he says as he walks pass her into the room.

"No, thanks."

"Then, can you help me?" He asks.

"Help you with what?" she says in low nervous voice.

"Take my sling and shirt off"

She tenses and hesitates but then walks towards him and doesn't stop fiddling until she's in front of him. Now that she's in front of him he can appreciate more of her natural beauty. She had big brown doe eyes that if you weren't careful, you could get lost in them. Plum cheeks and big lips like him. He wonders what it would be like to kiss her. She had boobs that would make a grown man cry and curves for days. Her ass, my god her ass was glorious and begging to be fucked. There's no way he could have forgotten having sex with this sinfully voluptuous woman. Her body was made for sin and just to think of all the things he could do with her made his cock harden like never before.

She unstraps the sling, but the sudden loss of support makes Sam's ribs hurt which makes him wince.

Mercedes immediately holds him arm up. "Did I hurt you?" she asks worry.

"Painkillers stop working." She nods and takes off the sling and puts in on the couch next to them.

"Now my shirt." Sam tells her. She quickly looks at him with her eyes widen but says nothing as she slowly unbuttons his shirt. She suddenly was experiencing short of breath as she saw fine chiseled abs. She was finding it hard not to stare, she's never been intimate with a man and suddenly she's here with a sexy seminude stranger right in front of her. She hadn't really taken a good look at him, but now it was hard not to. Despite his bruises the man was an Adonis, with dirty blond hair dark intense green eyes. He's the hottest man she's ever met. "_Where the hell did that come from. You don't know this man and he can send you to jail for the rest of your life. He would be within his right to do so_." Thought Mercedes. The also brought her out of her thoughts and back to reality. Being in the presence of such a manly man she felt intimidated and uncomfortable thought she tries to act normal and keeps on her tasks sliding his shirt off.

"Now help me put the sling back please." He says as he stares at her making her look everywhere but him. She nods and grabs the sling.

"Aren't you going to put on your pajamas?" She asks in a low voice.

He smiles at the comment. "I don't really use it." Mercedes tries to keep her breathing normal and slightly nods. He notices this and decides to play with her a little to see how far was she is willing to go.

He licks his lips. "Can you help me?"

"You want to take off your pants? She asks her worry, her heart racing even more

He smiles again showing his sexy smirk. "I'm not going to sleep dressed am I?" Mercedes eyes widen and she looks very tense and uncomfortable, which Sam notices. "What? Are you going to tell me you have never seen me naked?" Sam teases as he walks forward.

Mercedes steps back. She shakes her head nervously and ducks her head. "No." she is fiddling with her jacket again.

Sam has managed to trap her and put his good arm against the wall getting in her face. He smiles and stares at her enjoying her discomfort "So, how do we make love? Dressed?"

Mercedes looks down feeling intimidated with him so close. She can feel his breath on her face.

"We have never made love." She shyly answers looking down.

"But we are marry?" He said to state the obvious.

"Yes, but…but

"Wait, are you saying that this is supposed to be our first." He smiles please. "Wow, I have actually found myself an old fashioned girl." Sam said caressing her cheek.

In that moment Finn walks in without knocking "Mom told me that you lost your memory, that you remember nothing of your marriage or Mercedes." Says Finn interrupting, Mercedes shakes her head worry and Sam looks at Finn and does not look happy. "You're a specialist in ruining my surprises." Admonishes Sam He turns to Mercedes and invades her space once again "I would have preferred to be the one to tell her at the right time." Sam smirks at Mercedes who was looking down quietly against the wall.

"I was just worry." Replied Finn trying not react to Sam being so close to Mercedes and enjoying it. "Besides I wanted to tell your wife that her sister has disappeared."

Mercedes looks up and goes to Finn. "Tina disappeared, when?" she asks worry.

"It's been hours since anyone has seen her." Replies Finn.

"Can someone tell what is going on, now there's a sister?" Sam walks over to them to get answers.

"Don't worry about it." Finn says to Sam, and then turns to Mercedes." I want you to come with me to help me find her."

"Wait a minute, explain to me first." Demands Sam

"Maybe something happen to her, she got scare." Says Mercedes walking over to Sam.

"Scared?" Asks Sam directly at Mercedes.

"Mercedes returned home this morning without telling anyone." Explain Finn.

"Well if she didn't tell anyone then how did you know she returned home?" Argue Sam.

"I just assumed" Finn argue back.

"This is not the moment to be arguing, we have to find my sister." Said Mercedes trying to calm them down.

"Ok I understand" said Sam to Mercedes then turn to Finn. "Finn you go find her sister and you Mercedes stay here with me." He orders.

"NO, I Am going to find my sister, and don't think of stopping me." Say Mercedes walking out of the room Finn following her. Sam sees them walk out. He goes to the house phone, picks it up and dials a number. "Thomas? Under any circumstance is Mercedes to leave the property, not even if she's with Finn. Thank you." He hangs up.

It was a couple of minutes later he heard Mercedes calling for someone called Tina. Yet another person he is sure he never met. Her name doesn't sound familiar at all.

Sam turns when someone knocks on his door and invites them in.

"Sir, your dinner is ready and I also brought you medicine. Is there anything else I can help you with? Asks Burt.

"No, thanks Burt." Sam says looking out the window. Then suddenly turns around and walks towards Burt. "Actually yes. When…when my wife arrived was she sad?"

"Oh Yes, poor thing was devastated. Mrs. Evans had to order her tea for her nerves."

"Anything else. Who receive them when they arrived? Finn?" Asks Sam

"No, he was out all day that day. Didn't arrive until that night and…" Burt shut up immediately realizing what he was about to say wouldn't sound very nice.

"And what. And what Burt"

"When Mr. Finn arrived, he me asked for your wife, I told her she was in her guess room and he went in to talk to her."

"Just like that." He asks suspiciously. "Anything else."

"Yeah early next morning, I found her in the garden looking very sad. She asks to see a photograph of you and I showed her one of the photo albums in your office."

"That is all, Mr. Sam."

"Thanks Burt, that will be all. Have a good night."

"Thanks sir, you too."

Mercedes is looking for" Tina in the garden and ignoring Finn. "Tina.""

"Mercedes slow down."

"How can I slow down? Tina probably saw Sam and ran scare."

"She hasn't left the premises, my mom told me."

"Tina, Tina it's me Mercedes."

A few seconds later Tina came out from behind some bushes. She ran to Mercedes and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're back. I'm sorry I was so stubborn and didn't want to leave."

"It's ok I'm here now."

"I try to leave but the doorman wouldn't let me leave. Nobody would let me out. Later I saw that man… Sam. Did he see you?"

"There's nothing to worry about, he doesn't remember anything which means we can take advantage." Says Finn.

"No, we can't do that." Says Mercedes.

"What do you suggest huh? Telling him the truth? You just don't get it do you? He will squash you like a bug and then send you to prison for the rest of your life."

"You're the one that lie to us. You planned this whole thing."

"Do you have any proof, other than your word, that of your sister and your drunk of a father." Mercedes angrily attacks him and Tina has to hold her back.

"Enough, you do what I say. You will go on pretending that you know him. We are lucky that he lost his memory."

"And what happens if he regains it?"

"He may regain his memory but not his relationship with you because it never existed. So he will always have doubts. Besides there's not a lot to choose from or keep going with the plan or go to jail."

Mercedes groans frustrated. "I can't be his wife, I can't behave like I'm his wife, I don't know him. Honestly I don't think I'm the guy's type, but I'm supposed to be his wife, what if.. what if he tries to… you know sleep with me?

"Look he's injure so for now use that as an excuse and since he supposedly lie to you about his life, you can act angry and ask him for a divorce." Replies Finn

"Don't you think it's childish and absurd that I ask him for a divorce only because he didn't tell me he's a billionaire?

"It's the only thing I can come up with at the moment. Look it's been a long day and a lot of things have happen. Give me some time and I promise you I will find a way to get you out of this without anyone getting in harm." Finn says trying to calm her down. "So just calm down and trust me ok?"

"Ok." Replies Tina. They start walking towards the house and Sam sees them from his balcony and goes turns to leave the room.

"You guys go to sleep." Says Finn as they enter the mansion.

"I see you found your sister." Says Sam as he walks up to them. Tina jaw drops as he sees him shirtless.

"Yes, This is Tina."

"You're introducing her, don't we supposedly know each other."

"Well since you don't remember."

"Hi" says Tina.

"Hi, where were you."

"Uhh I was just hanging around until my sister came back." Replies Tina.

"Well we are going to bed." Mercedes starts to leave with Tina.

"Where?" asks Sam.

"Mrs. Evans gave us a guess room to each of us." Explained Mercedes.

"Your room is _my_ room."

"Sam you're injured." Says Finn.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Berated Sam

"I think it's better if you sleep alone. Also my head hurts and I need to talk to my sister."

"Well that seems like an awful lot of excuses."

"They are not excuses, it's the truth."

"Woah I can see why I marry you, your attitude, I like it." Says Sam smiling at her. He walks closer and touches her cheek. "Alright, I'm not going to force you." He said with a smirk. Finn eyes him suspiciously.

"Good night."

"Night." Replies Sam. Mercedes and Tina leave. Sam turns to Finn. "Tomorrow do not go to the office without talking to me first." Then he turns and goes upstairs.

Mercedes enters her room agitated. "God he's so conceited, I can't stand him." Complain Mercedes.

"He has a right to be conceited, did you see him. Damm he's so hot."

"He's a smug bastard that what he is." Complain Mercedes as she sat on her bed. "What do we do sis."

"If I were you, I would gladly stay with him and all his money."

Mercedes shakes her head with a frown. "I'm sure he knows. He knows that he never married me."

"No, he lost his memory."

"Yeah he may not be sure but I know he suspects something. I'm really scare Tina."

Finn is waiting for Tim in his room when he walks in dancing. "Where the hell have you been all day?" asks Finn angrily.

Tim looks confuse. "After I booked your flight I went out, it was my day off sir."

"If you would have stay you could have known Sam was alive and warn me."

"Yeah, Thomas just informed me, but I never though…"

"Of course you don't think, it's like you have flies in that stupid brain of yours. It's a good thing he doesn't remember if he got marry or not." Berated Finn

"Are the investigations regarding the accident over?

Finn shakes his head. "No, but apart from that nosey woman, he has no idea about the trailer. What happen to the judge and his assistant?"

"That's cover just like we agree."

"Ok, tomorrow be alert because Sam wants to talk to me first thing and depending on what he has to say we might have to make some arrangements."

"Do you think he will discover something?"

"I don't know."

"So he really thinks she's his woman."

"It seems so, but the motherfucker is too smart."

"Well he can't exactly complain, with a wife like that..

"And tomorrow don't you go anywhere." Said Finn with a threatening look before he leaves.

"Fucking asshole. Only because you pay good money. But the moment I get tire of you I'll fry your ass." Said Tim.

Morning

"Why do you have to complicate yourself, let Finn handle it. Do you really think he's going to let Sam find out. Absolutely not." Said Tina as she and Mercedes got ready in front of the mirror in Mercedes room.

"It's not about permitting Sam to find out, Is about Sam finding out. He's not a fool, you saw him."

"Of course I saw him, and all his hotness."

"So what, attractive or not he's going to send us to jail."

"No he won't you saw him. He looked at you and he did not say _no no no I never married you_. That means he doesn't remember."

"I don't know, I think he's playing with us like cat with a mouse."

"Dammit Mercedes, If you tell him the truth he's going to send us to jail with Finn or not. But if you keep quiet there's a possibility that nothing happens, it's a small one but it exist. You're all over the news, even if you tell him the truth he's still going to ask why didn't say anything from the moment you found out." Said Tina as she walked around the room.

"I can tell him that Finn threaten me."

"He's not going to believe you; stop being so stubborn, you're being handed everything on a gold platter and you're still with your foolish scruples. Do want to go to jail? It's not fair for me and dad pay for something that it's not _our_ fault. If you do it Mercedes you will have that on your conscious for the rest of your life."

Mercedes looked racked with guilt.

Sam is in bed. Burt is in the room.

"Has Mercedes woken up?" Asks Sam.

"I haven't seen her sir." Someone knocks on the door.

"When I'm done talking to Finn bring breakfast for two and tell Mercedes to come here."

"Yes sir." Burt opens the door for Finn and leaves.

Sam sights loudly and turns away from Finn. "Of that wedding I remember absolutely nothing, and on that day I get the impression of being in Texas."

"Evidently you wasn't." Finn says.

Sam turns to Finn. "What did you find out in Ohio?"

"I went to city hall and in effect you did marry a woman named Mercedes Jones now Evans."

"Who were the witnesses?"

Finn takes a paper from his pocket and gives it to Sam. "Huh I don't know this people." Sam said with a blank stare in his eyes. Was the signature mine?" asks Sam.

"Of course, what are you thinking?"

"The logical. It's true that I don't remember thing from the last few days, but I'm supposed to know Mercedes for months now. How is it possible that I don't even remember her face?" Sam stops to think for a second. "You said she has a father right." Finn nods. "What kind of man he is?

"A poor loser, maybe there's a reason why you forgot all about her. My advice is to not talk about your doubts."

"Why not"

"Because if it gets out, it would be a disaster. Right now you and Mercedes are all over the news. The last thing we need is more scrutiny."

"Did you see the prenup agreement?

"There's no prenup."

Sam laughs "Come on man, that's impossible. There's no way."

"Well you did. If you remember nothing about her; if to you she's a stranger, divorce her."

"A divorce is a good option, the problem is that I'm not about to let her walk away with half of what my father and I have worked so hard for. I would also like to wait. "

Finn stood up from where he was sitting. "Wait for what."

"To remember her, of course." Sam smiles smugly. If I didn't tell her that I was a billionaire, then she probably marry me because _she loves me_, and if I sent her packing_, it wouldn't be fair to her_, don't you think." Sam says mockingly. He sees Finn is upset.

"What it is that bothers you?"

"Your cynicism".

"What would you do in my place? You had an accident and hit you head, agreed. But you remember you phone number, you get home and recognize everybody and then BAMM the present to you woman and tell you she's your wife. You married her yesterday…or the day before yesterday but you don't recognize her or her sister and don't even know that she has a father, NOTHING. So then you start to think. Something is going on here."

"For some reason you erased her from your memory."

"Could be, and so we have to find out what that reason is. There might not be just one reason but many, **_and I will find out at any cost_**." Said Sam with a determine look on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sortilegio belongs to the Televisa Network and Glee belongs to fox and RIB. I'm sorry for taking so long. As I mentioned before my time is very limited. I leave my house at 9:00AM and by the time I come back it's already 10:00PM. So that leaves me like two hours to catch up on my shows and not even really cause they end up watching me. I finished this chapter on Sunday but since I had no beta I decided to leave to check it on Monday for errors. Monday I didn't have time and Tuesday I just forgot and yesterday I had to take my brother to the hospital. Finally today I decided no more delays. I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to all of you who have read review and favorite this fic or me. It really encourages me to keep writing.  
**

Carole was in the garden watering her flowers, Lauren was with her.

"You look worry." Lauren said. "You should be happy Sam is back and alive."

"I can't help it. I keep thinking about Sam and Mercedes. I just feel uneasy about the whole situation. Him not remembering her, her behavior towards him."

"If he lied to her all this time it's normal for her to be upset and feel like a fish out of water."

"Yeah but what about the love. You should have seen her lack of enthusiasm when she saw him. It's like they are complete strangers. " Carole saw Rachel and went with her to eat breakfast.

xXx

Mercedes was in her room making her bed when Finn walks in. "Mercedes, Sam wants to talk to you. Please don't betray me. Stay strong, everything is going to be alright, and ask him for a divorce."

"How could you do this to me?

"Please forgive me, and trust me. If he asks how you met, tell him how we met and please try to stay calm so he doesn't suspect. Don't forget that I love you." Finn says as he puts his hand on her cheek but she turns away.

"Don't you say that again."

"You know it's true. Mercedes do not be fooled by him. He'll probably show himself to be gentle but he's cunning and will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"Just like you."

"No, not like me because unlike him I have something good. My love for you."

Mercedes turn to him. She looks angry. "I want you to know that the only reason I'm following this game is to save my dad and my sister from jail, not to help you. And the first chance you get I want you to get us out of here and once we are out I want you out of our lives, to never see you again. Promise me."

Finn kept quiet. "Promise me, because if you don't I will go to that man right now and tell him everything, even if is my own downfall but I swear I will find a way to bring you down with me."

"Ok I promise."

There's a knock on the door. "Mrs. Evans, Mr. Sam is waiting for you in his room for breakfast."

"Yes, I'll be right over, thank you." She puts on her shoes before leaving Finn alone in the room.

xXx

Mercedes walks to his door and before knocking takes deep breaths to calm her nerves. She knocks and he invites her in. Once again he notices her nervousness around him. She's trying to conceal it but she's not very good. He offers her a chair and she timidly takes it and murmurs thanks.

"We are behaving like strangers when we are supposedly not, right?" He asks as he stands behind her chair.

"Yeah."

"Yeah what? Are we two strangers or not?" He lowers himself to look at her face. Once again he invades her space making her more nervous than she already is.

She turns her head to look at him. "Well since you lost your memory." She says nervous.

"But not _you_." He points out. He smiles and walks to his chair.

"Coffee?"

"Yes please."

"Could you…" he points to his arm and she nods in understanding.

"Sugar? Cream?" She asks as she pours their coffee.

"Two sugars please, you?

"Same."

He smiles and chuckles while shaking his head.

"It would seem that we both will have to learn each others likes again because it seems you too have lost your memory." He finishes with a serious look on his face. Mercedes heart drops.

"Are you always this quiet?" He questions.

"No, it's just that I didn't know about your life here." Mercedes was trying hard to stay calm and not look guilty. But the little mishap was making it really hard.

"And that's why you're so upset?" He asks sitting down across from her.

"Yeah, that's why."

"Well, if I didn't tell you it was because…I don't know maybe I want it you to marry me for me and not for my money."

"Yeah maybe." She mumbles.

"What did I tell you?"

"That you worked for a firm in New York and that's why you had to travel a lot. That you had family in Europe."

"Where did I live?"

"You have an apartment in Lima." Sam looked up from his plate confuse, but quickly change his face.

"What street?"

"25 Revolution Road."

"Did we see each other often?"

"Not very, as much as we could." This interrogation is making her lose her nerve. Keep calm Mercedes.

"When did we decide to get marry?

"Three weeks ago."

"Where was the ceremony?

"In my backyard." The reminder that Finn had fixed everything to make her seem guilty throws all her efforts out the window. Mercedes starts fiddling with her hands.

"Did a lot of people attend the wedding?"

"No, just my sister, my dad and your witnesses."

"There weren't any more guests?" he asks surprise. She shook her head. "Why not?"

"You didn't want any; you said that we would have a big reception when we had a church wedding."

Sam stood from his chair and slowly approached her. "Are you sure that there wasn't something between us that…that made us rush into marriage?" He sat on a chair next to her and moved closer, facing her making her tense more. "What I'm trying to say is…Are you pregnant?"

"No, I told you nothing has happened between us."

He smiles and shakes his head. "But why, I don't understand why?

"Because I wanted to wait, and since I'm disappointed in you and I don't love you anymore I want a divorce." Mercedes stood up and practically ran out of the room.

Sam shakes his head. "Wow, that's the second time today that I hear that word, _divorce_."

Mercedes runs to her room and locks herself in. She slides down the door and sits on the floor with her arms around her knees and her head resting on her arms. She's breathing hard. God why was she so weak, why couldn't she hold it together. _Because this is not you, because you know what you are doing is wrong. _Her consciousness answers her.

Mercedes stayed there a while waiting for her nerves to subside. Then she decided some fresh would do her good so she went for a walk around the garden.

xXx

Finn goes to Tim's room and enters. "I need you to go to Texas right away. Sam said that he went to Texas. Probably to see the caretaker of the terrain that is for sale.

"So he did remember? What do we do?" Asks Tim fearful.

"I need you to go and dispatch him. Pay him very well so he doesn't talk."

"Sir, I'm scare."

"Tough" replies Finn and leaves.

xXx

Sam is in his room with his mother and Blaine who's checking on him.

"You seem better."

"I feel better; I guess I needed to rest in my own bed."

"What about the test that you need to do?"

"Ahh… I will go by your office later this week I promise." Sam says to Blaine.

"I'll have to take what I can't get with a stubborn ass like you. I'll see you later, call me if anything happens."

"Will do, thanks Blaine."

"You're welcome."

"I'll walk you out." Carole offers to Blaine and they leave.

Sam goes to the house phone and calls Burt in the kitchen. "Have you seen my wife?

"No, sir, do you want me to look for her and tell her to go see you?

"No no, it's alright, thanks." Sam hangs up.

xXx

Mercedes is sitting on a bench in the garden thinking when she sees a woman arriving in a red car. Finn approaches her. "She's Quinn."

"Yeah, I met her at the funeral. But who is she?"

"One of Sam's lovers."

"One? He has multiples?" she asks as she sees the woman get out of the car and waves to Finn.

"Of course, and the fact that he now believes he's marry won't change his ways." He answers while waving back.

Mercedes looks troubled, but keeps quiet as they watch Quinn enter the house. Neither of them notices Burt watching them from a window.

Quinn enters and sees Sam coming down the stairs. She runs to him and hugs him tightly making him wince.

"Fracture rib."

"Should have fracture you head." She said jokingly.

"I hit my head pretty hard if it's any consolation." They start walking.

"Can you explain to me this…you being married?"

"I got married, that's all."

"And you just say it like that, so casually." Quinn says bothered.

"How else am I going to say it?"

"Sam don't pretend that you don't understand. You and I…"

"What we had was very nice but I never talked to you about marriage. Or did I?" he asks confuse.

Quinn chuckles as she walks by him. "I didn't think it was necessary. Sometimes actions speak louder than words." She said with a seductive smile.

"Quinn a sexual relationship doesn't mean a wedding proposal. If that were the case you would have been marry a long time ago and not to me." The smile falls from her face and she walks away.

"Quinn I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

Quinn turns to him suddenly. "What did you see in that woman?"

"Did you meet her?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't she beautiful?" He asks smiling. Quinn looks away annoyed, it's obvious he thinks so.

"Come sit" he guides to a table and sits on the opposite side of her.

"Are you in love with her." Asks Quinn. She has to know.

"I would have to be to marry her, don't you think?"

"When did you meet her?"

"A few months ago."

"Why did you marry like this, in secret? Were you ashamed of being seen with her? Is that why you were hiding her? You were going to make her over, make her lose all that fat." Quinn ask mockingly

Sam suddenly got up angry and annoyed. "Quinn I understand if you don't like Mercedes, but with not coming to my house everything is solve."

"Are you kicking me out?"

"No, of course not but I want to make it very clear that Mercedes is _my wife_ and I want her to be treated as such."

"Of course." Quinn replies touching his face. In that moment Mercedes walks in. She looks annoyed but chooses to keep on walking but Sam grabs her arms and stops her.

"Mercedes, did you meet Quinn?

"Yes, we were introduced."

"Well I'm going to see Rachel. I'm really glad that you're okay. You'll have to throw a party to celebrate your wedding and your safe return."

"Absolutely." He smiles looking at Mercedes, who doesn't look very happy. He turns to Quinn. "I'll walk you out."

As he leaves he looks back and sees the bothered look on Mercedes face and smiles as she walks away looking very annoyed.

"When are you throwing the party?

"I'll let you know."

"I suggest you buy her some clothes. That is if you want people to treat her like you want her to be treated."

"Of course, thanks for the advice."

"Bye." She kisses him on the lips before walking away.

"I'll see you." Sam replies with a smirk on his face.

"Sir your wife was in the garden a few minutes ago." Said Burt approaching Sam.

"With her sister?"

"No, with Mr. Finn." Sam sights and leaves.

xXx

Mercedes goes to her room and lays down to rest. A few minutes later the door opens but she doesn't move.

"Why did you come up?" Sam asks making Mercedes jump up. She sees that is Sam and tries to cover her tucked legs with her skirt but is not working. He walks towards her "You are very strange Mercedes, really strange." He sits close to her on the bed and moves closer to kiss her but she turns away and closes her eyes. He doesn't' move and his face is really close to hers. She's trembling but all she can do is sit still and keep looking straight.

She can feel his breath on her neck and his deep green eyes questioning her behavior. His face is almost touching hers and is making her more nervous. "You're not been very nice with me. Why? I am your husband and you don't seem like woman that just came out of a convent."

"I want a divorce." Is all she says with tears in her eyes, still not looking at him.

"Yeah, you told me." He grabs her chin and makes her look at him. "But I want to know why after one day or one afternoon of being marry you want a divorce. Was I so awful to you?"

"No, it's not that it's just. I thought I knew you and you lied to me this whole time. Please." She begged tears falling down her face. She just wants to get out of here and forget about this nightmare.

"I don't know why I lied to you Mercedes. But why don't you tell me?"

"What?"

"Everything. What you're holding inside. What you're feeling, what you're thinking. What are your fears?" He asks softly looking into her eyes with genuine concern. He doesn't remember this woman but something inside him wants to protect her and keep her safe but he can't do that if she won't let him in.

"No, no" she shakes her head. She can't tell him the truth, he'll ruin her.

Sam kisses her expose shoulder and buries his face in her neck making her close her eyes "I know why I married you, you know. Because you're beautiful, I can see it in your eyes." His touch makes her tremble and feel hot. When she realizes what's happing she gets up from the bed to get away from him but he doesn't give up and stands up with her. "And deep inside your beautiful eyes, I can see your soul." He grabs her head and turns it towards him to try to kiss her again. Mercedes is finding hard to resist his touch. She moves her head away but he turns it towards him again and looks into her eyes and kisses her. Mercedes can't help but kiss him back. It's like her body is acting on his own accord. A thousand emotions run through her, things that she never felt with Finn, and she comes to her senses and pushes away from him. "I don't want it" she says out of breath as she moves away to another side of the bed surprise at what she just did. He follows.

"Why not" He stands in front of where she's sitting with her head down. He bends towards her lifting chin to making her look at him. "You're supposedly my woman; you supposedly married in love." Tears fall from her eyes and she looks away. He turns her head towards him again. "Or is that not he case." Mercedes stays quiet as tears fall from her eyes. He kisses her again and she lets him afraid to reject him again.

There's no way he would have forgotten this woman. He had only kissed her twice but each time he feels himself getting addicted to her lips.

He moves closer caressing her shoulder and arm and slowly lowers her down until he's on top of her kissing her forgetting about his ribs and his arm and only focus on her delicious lips that he can't seem to get enough of. What is this woman doing to him? He's feeling things he never felt before with any other woman. He wants to possess her, mark her, claim her, make her his. And he will not stop until she is his and his alone.

Mercedes feels like she's on fire. She puts her hands on his chest and wants to push him away but at the same time her body is betraying her and despite the tears she kisses him back.

Finn walks in a sees them kissing and does not look happy. "Sorry." He says sarcastically.

Sam gets off of Mercedes and looks very pissed off. "How dare you enter this room without even knocking?" He berates.

"Puck is waiting for you in your office."

"And why didn't a servant come to tell me, or are you messenger now?"

"I looked for you in your room when I didn't find you, I assumed you were here." Finn said trying to keep calm.

But Sam wasn't, he turns to look at Mercedes who looks terrified. Sam turns to Finn clearly very angry. "Get out" he said firmly "Get the hell out and I forbid you from ever entering this room." Sam screams.

"It's not a big deal."

"Isn't, you invade my privacy and this is my house."

"It is also mine because your dad made it so." Finn yelled trying to defend his pride in front of Mercedes.

"But I can get tire you and kick you out." Sam yelled back. Finn leaves and Sam turns to Mercedes still looking angry. "You and I will talk later."

Mercedes just buries her head in her hands.

xXx

Sam goes downstairs into his office. Finn is watching. Once he sees he's in his office. Finn goes back to Mercedes room.

She's coming out of the bathroom drying her face when Finn walks in. "Are you insane, what are you doing here?

"What were you doing with him in the bed?" Finn screams angrily.

"You're insane, get out of here."

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing and it's none of your business anyway."

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing that interest you."

"I told you to keep away from him, to not let him touch you." He said grabbing her by her waist.

Mercedes pushed him away. "Let go of me, I didn't do anything, and you have no right to asks for explanations. If I'm in this situation is all because of you." She screamed angry at him.

"But just I told you to.."

"You can say whatever the hell you want, but your brother or whatever thinks differently and if he wants to enter this room, I can't forbid him to and neither can you. God I'm so tire of you, tire of everything."

"You like him don't you; tell me do you like him?"

She answers after a second. "Of course not. But you can't expect to harbor any love for you after everything you're putting me through." She leaves before he can say another word.

xXx

"Hey Puck."

"Sam, how are you feeling?"

"Better, we need to announce that I'm alive and well."

"Don't worry about it, I already did it, I came because there are some papers I need you to sign"

"Sure." As Sam read the papers. Puck notices that he's deep in thought and not really reading.

"A penny for your thoughts"

Sam sights and scrubs his eyes. "I keep thinking about all this mess. I know I hit my head and that injury may have made me forget what I did that day and the day before but I supposedly know Mercedes for months now. I recognize everyone but not her or her sister."

"What are you thinking?"

'I don't know what I'm thinking; this all just seems really strange. Why did I lie to her, that I was a simple employee, that my family lived in Europe?"

"I don't know what to say."

"There has to be a logical explanation for all of this."

"I talked to the lady that saw the accident. She told me that it seem like the trailer was heading towards you." _This makes Sam think hard of the night of the accident. Suddenly a memory of him driving the couple and him trying to not crash into the trailer but no matter what he did the trailer kept going his way._

"I remember now. That trailer was heading straight for me." He looks at Puck. "Someone was trying to kill me."

"Whoa hold up, don't jump to conclusions."

"No, I'm not jumping to conclusions. Someone wants me dead. And this may be where this entire story about the woman I supposedly married came from. A woman who I had no idea existed."

"And why not think that you lost your memory and that you really did marry this woman for some especial reason…

Sam slams his hand on the desk. "Give me a reason Puck; give a just one good reason." He said raising his voice. "Why not tell you. You that have been my best friend for years and I didn't say a peep to you nothing. Oh I don't know "Puck I met this woman that is beautiful woman that I like a lot and lives in Ohio I don't know whatever. Why didn't I say anything?"

"Okay, yeah I found it very strange that you didn't mentio…

Sam paced the office agitated. "Because it isn't' true Puck, none of it its true. Don't you see that this would explain everything? Someone invented this whole scheme of me marrying her expecting me to be dead and my widow to inherit everything."

"I don't know, it seems a little too out there…

"It's the only logical explanation I got, because before yesterday I have never met Mercedes Jones or her sister."

"Ok let say it's true all of this. Why don't you confront her?"

"No, no no, because if I what I just told you it's true. Then they are not working alone."

"You think that maybe their dad…?"

"I don't know, maybe or someone else.

"Someone else? Who?"

"I don't know, but they couldn't' have done this alone, I'm sure that they have an accomplice and whoever it is knows me and knows my every move."

xXx

Lima Ohio

Pete is waiting for Randy at the storage. "Where the hell have you been, I've been calling you for two days now."

"Sorry, I had to go out of town."

"Why didn't you tell me you were dealing with drugs and weapons?"

"Are you crazy I don't deal with that shit, whatever gave you that idea?

"I was told you were selling drugs and weapon."

"For the look of the place I'm sure you looked around. Did you find anything?

"No."

xXx

Mercedes sees Tina arriving with Jesse and approaches her. "Where were you?"

"Jesse took me to see the city, it's so beautiful Mercedes. I can't believe we've taken this long to see New York. Oh after showing me around he took to me to this really fancy restaurant and the food was amazing."

"I'm so glad for you sis."

"What happened, you ok?"

"He kissed me, Sam I mean."

"WHAT" Did he really, did you like it?

"Of course not, how could I like it if I don't love him."

"Please save the excuse, you don't need to love someone to enjoy them kissing you and I know you and I can tell you're blushing." Said Tina excited.

"I'm not blushing it's all this sun, besides that man has the power to ruin our lives the last thing I need is to develop a crush." Said Mercedes as they walk back into the house.

"Yeah Yeah."

"Have you talked to dad, I've been meaning to call him but I can't seem to get a moment of peace."

"Let's call him now."

"Tina how was your morning?" Asks Sam walking in.

"Great, Jesse took me to see the city and then took me to lunch."

"That's great. Mercedes I think we have a pending conversation."

"Yeah, but we were about to call our dad."

"We can go to my room and you can talk to him from there. Come, let's go to my room"

"Tina why don't you call dad, tell him we're okay."

"Sure."

Mercedes follows Sam upstairs.

"You know you could just as easily call your dad from your phone, or is it that you didn't want to talk to him in front of me."

"No, it's not that."

"Come in." Mercedes looks at him and hesitates. "Don't worry, I don't make habit of raping women" he said jokingly.

"I can imagine, they all probably throw themselves at you, especially that… Quinn." Mercedes said bothered. Just saying her name bothers her. Sam just chuckles.

"Well let's talk about more important things. Please sit." He offers her a chair with his good arm and she sits.

"I'm going to take some tests tomorrow, but my problem is that I don't remember you or your sister."

"Then let's get a divorce."

"It's certainly an option, especially if the marriage hasn't been consummated. What I don't understand is _why_ you want a divorce." He says looking at her closely. Again he's invading her space, why does he insist on getting so close to her. It's like he knows and knows that he makes me nervous. So he keeps doing it for his own twisted pleasure.

"Because when I arrived here I realized that this was a mistake."

Sam chuckles and walks around the table. "Why, because I didn't tell you I had money. It's the first time I ever heard of anyone wanting a divorce because the husband is rich."

"It's not that, it's just… I don't love you."

"That's not very flattering, at all. Anyway, I'd imagine that you did love me before." He said sitting down on the chair next to hers and moving it closer. "What made you change your mind? Did I behave wrongly with you?" Suddenly he got angry at her lack of response and grabs her arm tightly and pulls her closer to him. "What did I do?" he asked angrily pulling her arm, scaring Mercedes.

"Yeah, that's what you did." She said trying to get away, but he would let go of her arm.

"Well if I did, If I did then I offered you a thousand apologies because I assure is not my style to hurt women, and I'm going to prove to you…

"I don't' want you to prove me anything." She screamed as she move away crying. "I don't love you and I want a divorce. What good is it to have a wife that feels nothing for you when you can have any woman you want?"

"You intrigue me." He screamed back at her grabbing her arm again, pulling her forcefully to him. "You intrigue me. And for some reason I married you and I want to know what that reason was."

"I can't answer that because I don't know."

"Supposedly we were in love…"

"Yeah we were in love but not anymore." She cried trying to get away.

"You can't speak for me." He screamed pulling her forcefully

"You can't even remember me."

"But I want to know, I want to find out." He screamed. "I'm a very curious man and when I want to know something I don't stop investigating until I find out.

"I'm not something to be study, I want a divorce and that's final." She runs out and he runs after her into the hallway.

Once again grabbing her arm and forcing her to face him. "I want to know what is going on with you and Finn."

"Finn?" She asks looking scare.

Sam is very angry now and is determine to get some answers. "Yeah, he enters you room like he has a right to. He has turn into your paladin, your defender. When did you meet him?"

"Here…

"And why so much familiarity between you, when he went to get you back after my supposed burial. How did he convince you to come back?"

"To..to well to stop an scandal…" Mercedes cried terrified. Sam seems extremely angry and is hurting her arm. It seems Finn is right about him.

"I don't believe you." He screamed at her, tightening his grip on her. "Let me go you're hurting me." I don't believe you." He screamed pulling her arm forcefully while she was trying to get away. Finn was right this man is horrible and is extremely angry. He's scaring her even more than Finn.

"Let her go." Finn screams after seen how Sam was treating Mercedes. "You are behaving like an animal."

"What the hell do you care? She's my woman and we have issues to work through"

"Not this way."

"It is none of your business." Sam screams.

"Listen to me Sam…" Angry Sam rushes towards Finn dragging Mercedes with him.

"No you listen to me. As long as this woman carries my last name she is mine." He says possessively looking at her and pulling her arm. "And I won't let anyone get in the way, least of all you."

"Wait a minute, I am nobody's property." Yelled Mercedes pulling her arm free from Sam. "I'm sick and tire of you two. I can't stand you two and I'm leaving even if you don't want me to and don't you dare try to stop me." She tells Sam before leaving to her room.

They watch her leave and Sam turns to Finn once she closes her door. "You're showing too much interest in her and I do not like it."

"Let her go Sam."

"Why?"

"Because it shows that you're not much of a man, if you force a woman that doesn't love you to stay with you."

Sam smiles. "How do you know she doesn't love me?"

"It shows."

"We'll see about that." Sam walks to Mercedes room and enters. He sees that she's packing her clothes.

"I won't allow you to leave again."

"Let me go. If you don't remember me, if to you I'm a stranger what's the point?" cried Mercedes. Mercedes notices his face soften at her plead. "You'll give me a divorce then." She asked hopeful.

"No."

"Why not, I already explained to you…

"You haven't explained anything." He said raising his voice again.

"I already told you that I don't love you, that I made a mistake. What else do you want?"

"I want to know why I married you. You are beautiful woman, yes. But I doubt that was the only reason I married you."

"And you think I'm going to stick around to be at your disposal, for you to study me like an experiment. I'm not a slave nor I am object, you can't forbid me to leave whenever I want."

Sam got in her face looking at her in the eyes almost kissing her and grabbed her chin to have her full attention. "Yes I can, and if you don't believe me. Try. Because I assure you that you won't get past the front door." He said threateningly before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sortilegio belongs to the Televisa Network and Glee belongs to fox and RIB. Sorry for the late update, please don't throw things at me. Even though I deserve it. This chapter has taken me longer than usual but it's finally finish. Thanks to those who review, follow and favorite and thank you to those that PM me giving the butt kicking I needed to finish this chapter. I can't promise a new chapter will be coming out anytime soon. I will be traveling out of the country in three weeks to get surgery. Don't worry it's not life threatening but I don't think I will be able to write for a while. I will try to update before then but it will very unlikely so I can't make any promises. Hope you enjoy this update.**

After a little temper tantrum where she kick and punch the bed to release her frustration Mercedes calms down after hearing her phone ring. It was her friend from college Santana.

"Santana. Oh my god I'm so glad you called." Said Mercedes relieved.

"Girl where the hell have you been? Now that you're married to billionaire you completely forgot about your poor friends." Yell Santana.

"You know that's not true Santana."

"Isn't it? You've been all over the news and I've been calling and messaging you on Facebook and email and I haven't heard anything from you. But I want to know why you didn't tell me you were marrying a billionaire. Is that why you wouldn't post pictures of him on Facebook."

"I told you he didn't want his picture on Facebook because his employers do look to see if their employees have Facebook and he wanted to make an impression on his bosses that's why he himself didn't have one. , I couldn't violate his privacy. " She hated to lie to her best friend but what could she do.

"Fine, I know you have your husband back and you must be in your honeymoon stage so I will let it go."

"God Santana if you only knew." She murmurs to herself.

"What? What are you talking about, are you okay?" Santana asks worry.

"Yeah I'm fine. Tell me how you are dealing with your grandmother's death. How are you doing?" Mercedes Asks. Santana had moved to the Dominican Republic to take care of her grandmother after learning that she was dying of cancer. She didn't have to think twice about it. Her grandmother had raised her so Santana felt it was her turn to take care of her grandmother. Not soon after Santana left, Brittany followed. It was really hard for Santana because she knew her grandmother didn't approve of her being a lesbian or her relationship with her girlfriend Brittany. Even when she had some idea that Santana's grandmother didn't approve of her relationship with Santana, Brittany wanted to be there for her and so they both took care of Santana's grandmother.

"Yeah I'm fine. I miss her and a part of me wants to stay in DR, but everything reminds me of her so I'm thinking of going back to the states, though I might have to drag Brittany out of the country, she loves it here."

"I can imagine. I'm just glad that your grandmother gave you her blessing before she died."

"I think she knew that it was almost time and despite not approving of our relationship Brittany took care of her as if she was her own grandmother. She saw for herself how happy we make each other. I was happy with Brittany and she realized that that's what's important."

"Yeah." Santana heard Mercedes sight over the phone.

"Aretha are you okay. I understand _me_ being sad but you just got your hot billionaire husband back so why do you sound so sad?"

"I'm not sad Santana, I just missed my dad and I'm worry about him that's all."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm going to call him. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah, bye. Mercedes if you need to talk about anything, you know I'm ready to listen whatever it is."

"I know, thanks girl."

"You welcome Aretha, bye, enjoy your honeymoon."

Mercedes called her dad at home and went looking for Tina so she could talk to him but her father would not answer nor could she find Tina. Unfortunately she found Finn walking towards her in the living room.

"Who were you talking to?" Asks Finn.

"I was calling my dad but it seems he's not home." Mercedes answered her voice low.

"What happen?" Finn asks his voice equally low.

"With what?" asks Mercedes.

"The divorce?"

"He doesn't want to give me one, nor does he want me to leave." Replies Mercedes. Neither of them notices Sam coming out of his office towards them and hiding behind a wall when he saw them together being so secretive.

"You should have insisted."

"Don't you think I did that? I told him that this was a big mistake. That I don't love him anymore."

"And what did he say."

"Nothing, He doesn't want to."

"Pig." Says Finn losing his patience. "He probably wants to get you into his bed first. Don't allow it Mercedes, I'm warning you."

"As if it were that easy. If he tries what should I do start slapping him."

"Why not? Did you not tell him you don't love him?

"Yeah, But that did not deter him from wanting answers. I'm can't do this for much longer Finn you have got to get me out of here."

"I will my love. But in the meantime stay away from him and the next time he invites you into his bedroom tell him no. I love you Mercedes." He says as he grabs her hand and kisses it but she pulls away.

"Don't talk to me about love. You have ruined my life. All this time you lie to me. Made a fool out of me, of my love for you. Because I really did love you Finn." Said Mercedes with tears in her eyes. "But after everything you have done, what you deserved is for me to really give myself to him and become his woman to really make you suffer." She said with a harsh tone.

"Don't you dare Mercedes. Don't play with me. He may stay with everything else, I don't care. But not you, Mercedes. Not you. Is that clear?" Said Finn with desperate look on his face. He leaves and after a second Mercedes goes back upstairs.

Sam slowly comes from behind the wall with a hunted look on his face.

Outside Finn sees Tina and goes to talk to her. "

"Tina I want you to convince your stupid sister not to sleep with that asshole."

"Any girl would jump through hoops to get in bed with that hottie." She answers and tries to leave but he grabs her arm forcelluly to turn her towards him.

"I'm being serious you idiot."

"Even if she doesn't do it. Do you really think after everything she will want to get back together with you?" She said with an incredulous look on her face.

"Just make sure she doesn't do it. I'll deal with the rest."

Mercedes Guess Room.

Mercedes is putting her clothes back in the closet and she hears a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Sam." Comes the voice from behind the door. Mercedes takes a deep breath and goes to open the door.

"What do you want?" She asks coldly.

"To talk."

"We talked."

"Yeah, but I would like to talk about me." Even if he's asking to come in she knows better than to tell him no, after what happen earlier. She gets out of the way and he comes in.

Sam sights as he walks in. "What has happen to me is very strange and I would like for you to help me." He turns to look at her. "Mercedes I'm confuse, I'm very confuse and that is something that I don't like." He says sitting down on a chair.

Mercedes walks slowly until she sits on her bed. "Maybe if you take those tests…"

"Yeah, yeah and maybe I'll find out if a part of my head is not working and I have gone completely crazy." He said sounding frustrated.

Her faces soften because despite everything she feels for him and a part of her wants to comfort him and tell him that everything is going to be okay. But she stays put. But he doesn't. He gets up from his chair and goes to sit next to her on the bed.

_What is it with this man he's constant need to invade my personal space._ She thinks as he grabs her hand but she doesn't pull away. "Help me." He asks her looking softly into her eyes.

"I wish I could, but how?"

"Talking about us."

"I already told you."

"Okay then, let's pretend that we just met."

"It's would be pointless."

"Humor me… Please. So make yourself beautiful, well more beautiful than you already are and we'll go out to dinner tonight." He says with a smile.

He sees her hesitation as she trying to decide what to do. He caresses her cheek "Please, please Mercedes." He asks softly and she nods. He sights in relieve and kisses her cheek. Instead of pulling away he presses his forehead against hers and closes his eyes enjoying the closeness. After a moment he pulls away and squeezes her hand and leaves.

Mercedes stays not knowing what to think. _What happen to the raging man from this morning?"_ She asks herself and can't come up with an answer.

Carole's Room.

Sam knocks on the door and Carole tells the person to come in. Sam walks in with a folder in his hands.

"How are you feeling son?"

"Good."

"I knew you'd forget or put it off for as long as possible so I made you an appointment with Blaine to take those test you need tomorrow."

"Yes, thanks. Mother I'm taking Mercedes out to dinner tonight and but she doesn't have suitable clothes and I don't want her to feel embarrassed. Can you call Kurt?"

"Of course, I'll ask him to bring some clothes from his boutique." She said delighted. "So you finally remember."

He nods "Yes… Yes I'm sure I have never seen her before and that I didn't married her. In conclusion Mercedes is _not_ my wife."

"Then what?"

"I want to know."

"But maybe with the test tom…"

"Mom I'm very sure.

"Yes it's very strange. But she seems like a good person, sweet, maybe intimidated with our way of life.

"No Mom. You saw her when she saw me for the first time. _She was terrified_. She probably believed I was dead and came here thinking she was going to inherit my fortune."

"But I saw her pain."

"Then she's one hell of an actress, or a fool someone is manipulating very well."

"But who could be manipulating her, because I don't believe someone could be manipulating her."

"Mom in this folder is a list of all the trips I've taken and phone calls and transactions I've made last week and there is nothing about trips to neither Ohio nor phones calls to her cell phone or house phone, nothing."

"Well you maybe you didn't use one of your regular cell phone but you used that other one because in it was her number."

"Yes, but I didn't put it there."

"It's impossible Sam. Besides you don't always tell us where you are. More than once I have called your office and nobody knows where you are, not even your assistant."

"Because I was probably checking on terrain or doing something else, I don't exactly have to notify when I'm going to the bathroom. Besides my assistant told me that the day I supposedly got marry I travelled to Texas."

"Well maybe that's what you told her, because for some reason you wanted to keep you marriage secret."

"Why mother, why would I do that?" He said raising his voice.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Unless I lost my mind and not now after the accident but six months ago when she says I met her.

"But Finn went to City Hall in Ohio and he saw the documents and everything was in order."

Sam sights with his head resting on his hands "In the end everything will come to light." He gets up from his chair. "Please mother call Kurt and arrange everything, and please do not say a word of this conversation to anyone, not even Finn."

"Why not Finn?" She asked estranged.

"Is a favor that I'm asking, please mom, and with Mercedes just keep pretending everything is fine.

Mercedes and Tina are standing by the window in Mercedes room.

"Is not fair Tina. Sam is confused, desperate and even thinks he's lost his mind."

"We are desperate too Mercedes."

"But he never did anything to us. It's our fault."

"No this is Finn's fault."

"And mine and yours and dad too for covering for him."

"Then go ahead and spill the beans so we can to jail." Tina saw her sister cry silently and went and hugged her. "I understand Mercedes. He's handsome and a good person."

"He asked me for help. But how can I help him if I don't tell him the truth. Despite his behavior this morning he seems like a good person. Maybe If I tell him how everything happened"

"And you're going to drag us between your legs. Besides you think that Finn is going to allow it. He's going to say that you're crazy and so will I and dad too. You got yourself in this mess now you have to tough it out." Said Tina harshly to her sister.

"But if he discovers the truth for himself it will be much worse." Mercedes say trying to get hers sister to understand.

"Then behave like what you supposedly are, a woman madly in love with her husband and very happy that you married him. Come on, it's not going to be that hard for you."

"Of course it's going to be hard."

"Well I don't believe you, not even if you get on knees and swear it to me. He's attractive, rich young and you even said that he seem like a good person."

Mercedes shakes her head and moves away from the window. "You just don't understand Tina."

"Maybe not, nor do I care. I just don't want to go to jail. I don't want to beaten and rape and dad do you think a man at his age with disability will last long in jail. You got us into this for falling for an unscrupulous asshole. What makes it out fault?"

Before Mercedes could answer there's a knock on the door. "Mercedes its Carole can I come in?

Mercedes and Tina looked at each other. "Yes come in" Said Mercedes a little nervous.

"Hey sweetie. Sam just informed me that he invited you out for dinner. I have made arrangements for your wardrobe and as well as you hair and make-up.

"Thank you Mrs. Evans but that's not really necessary; I can do that on my own." Mercedes said softly.

Carole walks further in the room and sits down and so do Mercedes and Tina. "Mercedes I understand that finding about Sam's social status might have a bit of shock to you. But I'm going to be straightforward with you. It's not your fault that you grew up in what our society would call low to middle class but now you are Sam Evans wife and it would not seem appropriate to go out with you husband with the clothes you have."

Most people would feel ashamed but Mercedes held her head high. "There is nothing wrong with the clothes that I have. That I buy at the mall or online or that they don't cost 5,000 dollars is not a crime. I'm not ashamed of where I come from, I work hard for what I have and I don't owe anything to anybody."

"I'm glad you feel that way, you should never be ashamed of where you come from and I for one think you have a great sense of style. But if people see you with Sam wearing clothes that are not adequate they are going to think badly of him, not you." Said Carole softly, then her face brighten up and smiles excitedly. "Besides there's nothing wrong with letting your husband treat you like a queen. It's his obligation." Mercedes nodded not happy but understands. "So, I called a close friend of the family who's a very good fashion designer and he will do you hair and make-up as well." Carole gets up and leaves.

"God you make so mad I feel like slapping you right now." Said Tina angry.

"He's not my husband Tina." Mercedes responds frustrated with her sister.

"Yes he is, You married Sam Evans."

"Not this Sam Evans. I married another one."

"Then go ahead and wear your stupid mall dress pants and shirts so everyone can laugh at you and he can feel ashamed of even being seen with you. Don't you understand what you have in your hands?"

"What I understand is that we are deceiving a man that does not deserve it. We should be doing things worthy of admiration and not things that fill us with shame." Tina groans and leaves.

"She didn't want the clothes?" Asks Sam estranged at what he just heard.

"No, she seemed a little offended actually." Answered Carole.

This makes Sam think." Umm looks like she's not a gold digger then." Said Sam to himself.

"She seems like a good woman, simple, honest."

Sam nods. "Thanks mom." He leaves her studio.

Outside Tina is walking out when she sees a man washing Finn's car.

"Hey, have I seen you before?" she asked approaching him.

"Of course we have seen each other miss." He asks washing the car avoiding looking directly at her.

"No, I mean before coming here. Weren't you with your boss in Miami, when we met him?"

"No miss."

"Weren't you in the club?

"No miss, you're mistaken."

"Well then okay. God I'm in the most exciting in the world and completely bore."

"Maybe I can take you around the city."

"So Rachel can throw a fit, I know you drive her around."

"Yes, but on my free time and I can do what I want."

"Tina, come here." Finn calls from the door. "Where's your sister?"

"In her room making herself beautiful because _her_ _husband_ is taking her out for dinner." She says with smile. "Too bad for you. Should have gotten her a less handsome husband." She whispers provokingly as she walks by him with a look of satisfaction.

Finn looks beyond annoyed and goes to Tim.

"We have to do something to get him out of the picture. Because apart from still being alive he wants to take my girl and that is something that I will not allow."

"But if she wants…

"She wants me." Finn says angry.

"If you say so sir."

"You're getting along with Tina right?"

"Well she's bore but maybe I can take her around town."

"Take her out and get her to talk. Call every five star restaurant in the city and find out where Sam is has reservations for tonight." Finn orders before leaving.

Later that night.

"I think I'm going to cry…Wow Mercedes you look like one of those Hollywood superstars." Said Tina looking at her sister wearing a gorgeous one shoulder blue chiffon gown that flowed as she moved.

"I feel uncomfortable."

"Don't start, behave normally. Think of it as one just your dresses."

"But this isn't just any dress." Says Mercedes looking down at her beautiful dress. She never thought she'd wear something so fancy. Hell the most fancy dress she ever wore was to prom.

"Then think of it as if you're going to costume party." Tina just keeps looking at hers sister with so much happiness and a little bit of envy.

"Woo him sis. Seduced him, you can do it."

"Do you think it's that easy to seduce a man? Besides he's used to going out with beautiful women."

"Then make him all hot and bother, and if by beautiful women you referring to the sour orange Quinn, you're way more beautiful than she is and I mean on whole other level that you can't even compete."

Mercedes stays quiet, she looks sad. "What's the matter Mercedes? You can't be looking sad looking as gorgeous as you look."

"It's just that.. I loved Finn."

Tina groans. "Don't even mention the son of bitch. Besides a nail drives out another, and this one is made of gold." Mercedes nods.

"Come on Sam must be waiting anxiously for you." Tina says pulling out of her room.

"I'm just going to be myself."

"Fine, be your simple self. Be happy and sassy, be your charming adorable self and he will love you. It will be like you're going out with a friend."

"That's what he said."

"See, he's not a fool."

"Absolutely not."

"And smile sis, see." Tina smiles brightly.

"Call dad and tell him what happen."

"Ok ok go." Tina sights as she sees her sister go and sits on a chair in the hallway and puts her hands together. "Oh please god send me someone exactly like him. What would it cost you?

Sam is waiting downstairs for Mercedes. He hears footsteps and turns around and is completely astounded. "My god… you look stunning." Sam says in awe of her beauty.

Mercedes laughs nervously. "Don't be lying now."

Sam smiles moving closer to her. "No I swear I felt my heart pounding, I still do." They laugh. They stand very close to each other but neither them care. They both smiling brightly at each other.

He starts taking off her earring. "What?" she asks smiling looking at him taking off her earring, but he just takes the other earring off. "What are you doing?"

"Let me? I'm not an expert on this but well…" He says as he places a different set of earrings that match with the dress.

"Thanks" She says smiling brightly. "Where's you sling?"

"The doctor allowed me to take it off for a couple of hours." He takes out from a velvet box a beautiful jewel necklace that matches the earrings and tries to put it on her. "This is also for you."

"No, no." she shakes her head and moves away.

"Please."

"No."

"Why not. Please Mercedes." She stops and allows him to put on the necklace. "Don't you like jewelry?" He whispers over her shoulder as he puts on the necklace.

"It's not that, it's just I don't want it." _And it's true she doesn't want to owe anything to this man._

"Borrowed then?" He said smiling at her.

She smiles back touching the necklace "Okay, but only borrowed."

"Agree, let's go." He puts his hand on her lower back as they walk to the car. "The truth is that you are very beautiful."

She smiles shyly "Thanks."

"I imagine that you must be used to be showered with compliments by now."

"Well in my neighborhood compliments are normally backhanded and crass and I never really liked them."

"Ahh." He nods and opens the door for her but stands really close to her looking into her eyes. "What do you think about me?" He asks with a seducing smile.

"I don't want to feed your vanity." She says with a smile knowing what he was doing. He chuckles as she gets in the car and he goes to put her seat belt on, knowing it's only an excuse to be close to her.

They look at each other smiling nervously" Safety first" He says making her laugh. His lips brush against hers and they stay there for a few seconds teasing but not kissing. He finally gets up and closes the door and goes to his side.

As they leave a jealous Finn angrily watches from a balcony.

Sam and Mercedes arrived at the restaurant. Mercedes goes to open her door but Sam stops her.

"Sorry, used to open my own door." Says Mercedes sheepish.

"I didn't open doors for you?" Asks Sam as he hands her his hand to help her out of the car.

"Oh yeah, you usually offered but I never saw the point on you running around the car to open the door when I'm more than capable of opening my own door. Still there were times you still opened doors for me."

"Welcome Mr. Evans. We're so glad that you're alive and well."

"Thanks."

"Your table is ready for you. Follow me please."

Would like something to drink?" Asks Sam looking at Mercedes.

"No thanks, nothing for me." Mercedes nervously looks back.

Sam turns to the host. "Two martinis please. We will be sitting at the bar until our dinner is ready" He guides Mercedes to the bar.

"Right away sir."

Mercedes looks at him sideways. "Do you always do what you want?"

"Not always, you"

"Very few times."

Sam keeps looking at her with awe which makes her blush. "What?"

Nothing, you just look so beautiful."

Mercedes closes her eyes and shifts in her seat." Does it bother you that tell you this?"

"It makes me feel uncomfortable." She says honestly. Sam nods and changes the conversation.

"Do you like the place?

"Yes, is very elegant."

"It's a great restaurant and the food is great."

"Good cause I'm hungry." Says Mercedes chuckling and slightly touching his arm in flirty manner. They both take their glasses.

"I want to make a toast. To the future, may it show us who we _really_ are." Said Sam making a point of looking directly at her. He wanted her to know that he was on to her. Make her nervous and make her make a mistake. It seems to have worked because she immediately lost her smile. As they both drank, Mercedes look nervous while Sam would not stop looking straight at her.

Later they were sitting at their table. They were more relaxed now.

No, no more." Mercedes smile covering her glass.

"Come on its only white wine." Said Sam removing her hand and pouring her more wine. "Tell me more"

"Any way, in my sophomore year of college, my dad was force to retire. I had to move back home."

"So he's not working right now?"

"Well he sort of has a small business. He finds antiques and sells them. He has a bad knee, so he can only do so much."

"Unfortunately it's very hard for seniors to find work."

"Very true, and I don't think it's fair."

"Neither do I." He says making her smile.

"Cheers" She says laughing. He laughs with her as they touch their glasses, she's more relaxed. Laughing and more loose than he has seen since he met her. It seems that her walls were falling down.

Sam sees Finn at the entrance; anger rises in him like a tidal wave. Mercedes doesn't notice Finn and he plans to keep it that way. He turns from Finn to her. "Would you excuse me a moment?"

"Sure."

Sam gets up and walks around the restaurant until he gets to Finn.

"What are you doing here?" Asks Sam calmly, but inside he's anything but.

"I'm waiting for Beckerman."

"He's not here."

"I'll wait for him."

"I don't want you here." Says Sam barely containing his anger.

"You can't forbid me being here, it's a public place."

"Leave."

"Why?"

"Cause you're a nuisance."

"Tough, I'm not going anywhere." Says Finn as he goes to sit.

Sam chuckles. "Finn, oh Finn you never change. Host." The host comes towards Sam to see what he wants.

"When Mr. Beckerman arrives, tell him that Mr. Hudson is waiting for him at Madison 6."

"Yes sir." Finn gets up angrily from his chair.

"And now or you leave, or we start throwing blows." Finn hesitates but then turns and leaves. Sam turns around and walks towards his table.

Mercedes sees him and smiles "Sorry."

"Your food is cold."

"I don't care, I rather watch you." She blushes and he grabs her hand and looks at her in the eyes. "You know what, I think… I think that I'm going to fall in love with you again. And very soon."

Mercedes smiles nervously and he picks up his glass. "Cheers." She chuckles trying to calm her nerves.

Carole and Tina are in the dining room eating dinner.

"Where's Finn?" asks Tina.

"I have no idea. It's not the first time I eat alone so thanks for your company."

"No thank you Mrs. Carole."

"Burt we are ready to eat."

"Yes ma'am." He leaves.

"Do you guys dine together?" Asks Carole.

"Well my sister and I yes. Unless it was her turn to close the store, but we almost always had lunch together."

"And your dad?"

"Sometimes he would be home for dinner, other times he would arrive late."

"Tell me about Sam and Mercedes in Ohio."

Tina hesitated but she couldn't exactly say no without sounding suspicious. "Well my sister was so in love, and I envied her a little. Could you imagine? Finding yourself a good man, attractive, with a good job. When all the guys in town were losers… Anyway I kind of felt sad for my dad. You see Mercedes has always been his favorite and I understand why. I mean she's always been a good daughter, smart, hardworking and then after his accident she maintain the house hold and pay for my nursing school. But in the end everything turned out alright."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we though Sam was dead, and it turns out he really wasn't."

"Yes, we all suffered when we got the news."

"Mercedes was inconsolable; she kept saying it wasn't true."

"Do you have any idea why Sam never told you about his situation?"

"No Ms. Carole. We all thought he was an employee at a firm in New York."

"Didn't you search for him in the internet or Facebook."

"No, he told Mercedes that he didn't have a Facebook account because he didn't want his bosses looking him up."

Carole nodded and turn to her food. It was true that Sam had closed his Facebook account when crazy girls and the media started stalking him online. Still she could not let her guard down if Sam said they were lying she had to remain suspicious.

Sam and Mercedes are getting up from their table ready to leave. He puts his arm around her back caressing her bare arm as they walk closely. She doesn't' push him away, nor does she feel uncomfortable. She feels safe, like she's home in his arms. This should scare her but right this moment she didn't care. Maybe it was the alcohol talking but she liked being this close to him, being in his arms like she belongs there.

"How about we walk a little?"

"Sure." She looks at him with relax smile on her face.

"Later we'll return for the car. Anyway as I was saying I've travelled a lot. At first with Finn. My dad was a very busy man and my mom didn't want him alone." She tripped a little on her legs and her purse fell. He picked up for her.

"Thanks." He held her hand as they walked.

"During summer vacations they would send us to Europe, Asia, Australia, but then later we stopped. Finn and I never got along." She rushed to a bench on the sidewalk but never let go of his hand.

"Why?" She said looking up at him with a goofy smile. He leans down bringing his face close to her almost kissing.

"I don't know." He whispered. "He's older than me would pick on me and whenever we play any game." She got up from the bench and started walking again. He put his arms around her as they walked. "He never missed an opportunity to bully me."

She turns around in his arms. "Oh but why." She says with a pout as she caresses his face. He couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked.

"Well you see he was older than me." He chuckles at her goofy look and once again put his arm around her back to caress her arm and hold her hand with his other hand. "When our parents got married and I guess he never accepted it. So obviously he would take it out on me."

"Your dad treated him differently?"

"No, my dad never made any distinction between us, just as my mom love me equally as he did Finn and Rachel."

They walk in silence for a few seconds until he hugs her closer and he caresses her cheek and kisses her other cheek in which makes her lean closer to him and smile brightly. They seem so at easy so comfortable being so close. They keep walking with huge smiles on their faces, like two people who are in love and happy to be together.

Later they arrived at the front of the house.

"Did you enjoy the evening?" Asks Sam taking off his seatbelt and.

"Very much so, thank you." He moves closer to her.

"No thank you, I have fun as well. A part from being very intelligent you're also excellent company." He says sincerely.

"You too."

They keep looking at each other smiling for a few seconds until he moves closer once again and unlocks her seatbelt. She knows what he's doing but can't find in herself to object. What has gotten into her she can't stop smiling at him. He caresses her face and puts his forehead against hers looking at her straight in her eyes. They stay like this for a few seconds and they just forget about the world. Right now is only the two of them and nothing else matters.

"I really want to kiss you." He whispers with his eyes close and his lips almost touching hers. "May I?" he asks as he opens his eyes.

She looks at him desire to kiss him clear in her eyes. She nods without taking her eyes off of him.

His hand caresses her face and his lips hover above hers. She desperately wants to kiss him and it seems like an eternity what is really just a couple of seconds. Her eyes are close and her skin is simmering with need. She feels his soft lips on her and once again a thousand emotions run through her body but this time she doesn't fight it.

He kisses her softly but soon can't contain himself and kisses her like a thirsty man in the desert. He licks her lower lip and she allows him entrance. She feels his tongue against her and can't help but hummed. The feeling is overwhelming yet they can't get enough. She feels overcome with passion and kisses him back with equal fervor. Right this moment there are no lies, no deceiving and no anger, no pain. Right now is only the two of them in the world and nothing else matters.

He could really die right now and he would be the happiest man. He knew for sure he was now addicted to this woman's lips and there was no way he could ever let her go.

Even as they knew the kiss had to end neither one wanted to let go. But eventually they had to breathe.

He once again put his forehead against hers staring at her in her eyes and she did the same and they smile brightly.

Neither of them notices angry Finn watching from a terrace.

She clumsily stumbles into the house laughing, making the door hit the wall. She puts her finger on her lips signaling him to keep it down, even if she's the one making all the noise.

"Oh I feel…" she says smiling goofily.

"What?" He asks smiling.

"Light… like I'm floating." She laughs and throws herself back and almost falls so he has to catch her. She laughs even harder when he catches her and leans into him.

"But happy, yes?" He says smiling brightly and holding her in his arms.

"Yes, I usually just drink a beer on a hot summer day or Christmas and new year's eve. But this time I think the alcohol went to my head."

He loves her smile. It fascinates him to see her like this, so carefree and happy. Even if she's smiling so much because she's a little drunk. It occurs to him that this is the first time he seem her genuinely smile at him and been so comfortable with him. If she were an actress she would have play the happy wife that got her husband back. Maybe she _is_ being manipulated, if the only way for her to act so carefree with him is when she's drunk.

"Don't worry I won't take advantage of you." He says holding her in his arms and caressing her face. "Or, who knows maybe I will."

"No, you wouldn't dare." She says smiling as she moves her finger back and forth in his face.

"Don't be so sure."

She walks tipsily. "I swear I feel…so light…" she giggles as she stumbles on the bottom of the stairs.

Sam runs to help her up, even now she still giggling. "Okay okay they're going to hear us." He whispers and lifts her up. "Let me help you."

She can't stop giggling. "Light, yeah light, light, light." He keeps repeating to himself. "Oh god my ribs." This just makes her laugh harder.

"Yeah." she nods as she laughs. He refuses to give up and slowly carries her up the stairs. "Don't drop me." She snickers at him.

'Shhh they're going to hear us." He says laughing at their predicament.

He carries her until they get to his bedroom door, and then puts her down. He opens the door but she stops laughing. "This is not my bedroom."

"Supposedly it is." He says with a seducing smile and pulls her closer but she moves back and turns to leave. "Help me." She asks as she takes off the earrings and then trying to take off the necklace.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving them back to you."

He stands behind her and holds her close to him. "No, they were a gift." He kisses her neck and she leans into his touch.

"We agree it was borrowed."

"Hey" He moves to face her. "I lied" he says softly with a smirk.

His admission is like a bucket of cold water that completely sobers her up and everything that's going on comes crashing down on her. "I don't like lies." She says as she walks away with her head down. Her voice is trembling and is struggling not to cry.

"I don't like them either."

He can see her trying not to cry and failing. "Hey, it's okay." He hugs her from behind trying to comfort her. "Why don't you trust me? Why don't you tell me?"

She shakes her head with her eyes close. He turns her to face him and wipes the tears off. 'Whatever it is I will understand." He looks at her in the eyes for her to see that he's telling the truth.

"It just hurts, everything that is going on…" She cries and he careers her face.

"You mean me not remembering." She doesn't give him an answer, but he can see that she's hurting.

"If I loved you before, I'm sure I will have no problem loving you now." She can see that he's sincere and it just makes it worst.

"I don't want to talk about that." She walks away but he follows her to her door.

"You're right, let's not ruin what has been such a good night." He opens her door.

She walks in but turns around. "Thanks."

He moves closer and caresses her arms making her shiver. "I really don't know what to think of you Mercedes. But I'm starting to like you a lot." His eyes full of want and need for this woman. He kisses her putting his hand through her hair. He recedes and looks at her for moment.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." As she walks towers her bed she can't contain herself anymore and lies down and sobs.

He closes her door and goes to his room. He takes off his shirt and sits on his bed taking his pain pills. _"I'm not wrong. Someone is manipulating her and she's scare. And I want to know who it is."_


End file.
